La Reina del Palacio de las Nieves Eternas
by Matt Squinn
Summary: (AU) A pesar de su aspecto, Mikasa Ackerman es sin lugar a dudas excepcional. "Dime, Levi, ¿sabías que el 40% de las mujeres en Trost ha sufrido algún tipo de abuso alguna vez?" -Basado en Millennium-
1. La Reina y una propuesta

**La Reina del Palacio de las Nieves Eternas**

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

Esta historia está inspirada en mi saga de libros favorita: trilogía Millenium. Mikasa Ackerman tomará el rol de Lisbeth Salander y Levi Ackerman el rol de Mikael Blomkvist. Luego de ver la película de la Chica del Dragón Tatuado por millonésima vez, enloquecer con SNK y relacionar las parejas, dije «tengo que hacer algo al respecto». Algunas escenas y desarrollo de la trama pertenecerán a la saga, pero lo demás es parte de mi absurda imaginación. No es literalmente igual a la historia original, por supuesto que no.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** AU/OC/OOC/Contenido Sexual Explícito/Drogas/Violencia/Ideologías/Creencias/etc.

 **Derechos:**

-A Hajime Isayama por sus personajes Levi Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman y otros que añadiré al azar.

-A Stieg Larsson por su inspiración. (QEPD)

* * *

Mikasa Ackerman era un ejemplar excepcional. No solo por su aspecto entintado en ropajes oscuros o su cabello recortado, sino porque su inteligencia suprema la excomulgaba de inmediato de la masa popular. Realmente, era una chica en particular. Tenía veinte años recién cumplidos y una vida digna de una tragedia literaria, mas su aspecto distaba totalmente de las descripciones predeterminadas de la literatura trágica. Ella era más bien similar a una loba esteparia, salvaje y huraña, solitaria. Hermosa, por cierto, algo delgada, pero de cuerpo fornido con una cara de mocosa que le era difícil ocultar aún con el excesivo delineador negro que enmarcaba sus orbes grisáceas.

Esa fría mañana de invierno en Trost, Mikasa no podía oír ningún ruido. El agua penetraba sus tímpanos y se perdía todos los efectos sonoros ambientales. Llevaba un buen par de minutos sumergida en la bañera, esperando por nada. Sabe que ninguno de sus deseos se cumple al final, no importa qué tanto lo intente, lo más probable es que siga hambrienta de oxígeno por mucho tiempo más. No era que ella se considerase una suicida, pero fingirlo, por el puro gusto de fastidiar, le restaba tiempo a la reunión de trabajo que tenía esa mañana.

Cuando salió del agua, le echó una ojeada rápida al reloj para comprobar que no lo había estropeado. 9:00 am. Aún podía llegar a tiempo al edificio _Rockford,_ calle _Åkerlund_ número 2775, séptimo piso, oficina 702. Se sabía la dirección de memoria por costumbre forzosa. No era el mejor lugar para ir un martes por la mañana, pero al menos tendría algo más interesante en qué ocupar su tiempo.

Mas no tenía opción. Mikasa Ackerman trabajaba como investigadora privada de las empresas Allmond Security. Y era de esperarse que una mente como la suya haya estado vinculada a un trabajo tan estratégico como aquel, pero la verdad era que su historia tenía un origen que dejaba en claro porqué la joven debía estar ahí y no en otro lugar.

Sí, ella era excepcional. Tanto, que era mentalmente —tal vez, emocionalmente— incompetente y no podía manejar su vida. Desde pequeña, Mikasa había sido reconocida por su personalidad brusca y agresiva, y por sufrir de arranques violentos descomunales, como si una fuerza extraña fluyese de ella, encegueciéndola y llevándola a actuar sin medidas. Su familia no pudo contra ella. Su padre sufrió las consecuencias y sufrió quemaduras en el ochenta por ciento de su cuerpo. Su madre nunca cumplió con dicho rol. Por eso, Mikasa pasó toda su adolescencia de correccional en correccional, sin un destino, sin nada por qué vivir, hasta que le otorgaron un tutor que por primera vez, no intentó abusar de ella. El viejo Arnold.

Tiempo después, en la búsqueda de un trabajo para costearse sus gastos, ofreció sus servicios como _junior_ de oficina a las empresas Allmond. Si bien no fue la compañera de trabajo idónea durante los primeros meses, al tiempo se ganó la confianza de su superior, quien descubrió el diamante en bruto que era la señorita Ackerman.

Gracias a Allmond, Mikasa había salvado su culo de vivir en la calle, de vivir recluida o bajo la custodia del gobierno. De todas formas, no le quitaban ojo de encima, obligándola a entregar reportes mensuales sobre sus gastos y conducta, respaldada por un psicólogo. Sin embargo, el viejo Arnold se convirtió en lo más cercano que tenía a una figura paterna. Cuidó de ella con todo el cariño que Mikasa jamás había recibido. Eso al menos hasta antes que sufriera un infarto cerebrovascular que lo dejó con daños neurológicos severos. El pobre Arnold ya no hablaba, apenas movía una ceja para comunicarse, y eso hacía que Mikasa se sintiera sola. No era su culpa, pero ella extrañaba su presencia como antes.

Esa mañana, luego del baño, Mikasa tomó unos pantalones skinny de cuerina, bototos y una camiseta blanca de tirantes que traslucía su sujetador negro. Se peinó el cabello corto con las manos y se perfiló los ojos con abundante delineador. Se observó las uñas con desaprobación. No tenía tiempo para repasar el esmalte negro que comenzaba a descascararse. Tomó su chaqueta de cuero por si la mañana la pillaba fresca y su bolso de la suerte, donde, usualmente, guardaba todo. El estropajo de lona no tenía fondo.

Le tomaba por lo menos unos treinta minutos llegar al centro de la ciudad en su moto, pero, esa mañana, el tráfico funcionaba a velocidad senil. Acortó el camino por diversas calles, rehuyendo las filas eternas de vehículos y sus incesantes bocinazos petulantes. Odiaba la atmósfera de contaminación acústica que se tejía en los nudos céntricos de las ciudades tan pobladas como Trost. Odiaba el bullicio, las masas moviéndose por las zonas comerciales y la combinación de olores que se esparcía por cada calle: fritura, perfume, alcantarilla, cigarro, basura, todo tipo de comidas, sudor, el dióxido de los tubos de escape, putrefacción.

Víctima del tráfico, Mikasa llegó quince minutos tarde a la reunión, pero Allmond la conocía bien. «Lo bueno tarda en llegar». Irritada, esperó que él mismo se lo hubiese dejado en claro a su cliente.

Allmond la había llamado temprano el lunes en la mañana para informarle que tenía que asistir a un encuentro con un cliente. Agendó la reunión privada para ese día y aunque, un poco reacia a aceptar otro trabajo más por parte de su jefe y sus desafíos imposibles, finalmente, cedió al escuchar la gran lista de ceros que se aplicarían a su cheque si cooperaba.

Al llegar, Mikasa estaba ansiosa. Normalmente, no contactaba con los clientes de Allmond directamente, pero si esta vez era el caso, podría tratarse de algo bastante comprometedor y eso no le hacía gracia. En lo absoluto.

Caminó con pesadez y vio a Allmond a través del ventanal de su oficina, haciéndole señas para invitarla a entrar. Un poco tensa por la situación, obedeció a regañadientes. Terminó casi pateando la puerta de su oficina y se aventuró a zancadas hacia un sillón de escritorio. Tiró el bolso al suelo sin mayor interés y apoyó su espalda en el respaldo sin mirar fijamente a ningún participante de la escena.

«Rápido», pensó. «No tenemos que estar aquí todo el día».

—Señorita Ackerman —Allmond tenía un trato delicado con ella, aun cuando sabía que ésta estaba lejos de ser una señorita—, buenos días. Tengo el gusto de presentarle al señor Erwin Smith.

«¿Smith?». Ese nombre rebotó en los recuerdos de Mikasa, velozmente, para encontrarse con una coincidencia. El tipo para el que había realizado el informe pasado.

Su trabajo había consistido en investigar la vida personal del periodista Levi Ackerman, con el fin de encontrar algún tipo de irregularidad. El tipo había destruido su carrera tras haber acusado de dolo a un importante empresario. Mikasa realizó un informe completo de por lo menos unas seiscientas cincuenta páginas, luego de pasarse un buen par de meses interceptando su línea telefónica y husmeando en su computadora. Porque ciertamente, la señorita Ackerman manejaba un conocimiento sin igual, aquel que la hacía ser digna de su mejor descriptor; excepcional. Hasta como hacker.

La joven volteó a ver al tipo unos segundos, por mera curiosidad de saber cómo lucía su rostro. Se encontró con un hombre de mediana edad, rubio y de cejas espesas. Tenía una expresión dura y cara de pocos amigos, la observaba con interés y desasosiego, inquieto, seguramente, por ir al grano de lo que le competía.

—Es un gusto, señorita Ackerman —le habló con clemencia, mientras ella lo ignoró magistralmente, enarcando una ceja.

—La señorita Ackerman no tiene una personalidad muy convencional, señor Smith, pero es una de las mejores investigadoras que tengo. Se lo aseguro —Allmond trató de arreglar la situación.

—Ya veo —respondió el tipo sin perder su postura rígida en ningún momento—. El asunto es, señorita Ackerman que su informe…

—¿Existe algún error? —lo detuvo, tajante.

No le había agradado el ambiente que se había formado y quería salir de ahí cuanto antes. No iba a hacer un mismo trabajo dos veces. Prefería que la convencieran con algo nuevo.

—En lo absoluto. El informe está muy completo y perfectamente estructurado. Es solo que me parece bastante sensato, y la verdad esperaba que usted pudiera darme alguna información adicional —Mikasa hizo una mueca de desconcierto ante sus palabras.

—Creo que a lo que el señor Smith se refiere es que tal vez pudiste haber añadido otros aspectos más personales en tu informe, Mikasa —Allmond la miró compasivo. Al parecer, tampoco aceptaba mucho el estar recibiendo un mismo trabajo dos veces.

—Es un tipo común y corriente —encogió sus delgados hombros—. Tiene algún tipo de relación intrínseca con su secretaria, Hange, ni idea qué sucede ahí. Está casado con una mujer de nombre Petra Ral, llevan separados un buen par de años. Tienen una hija. No veo ningún aspecto de interés que sea pertinente destacar —le dirigió una mirada floja, aburrida de hacerle entender que no había más que poder hacer por él.

—Tiene que haber algo que se pueda considerar inaceptable acerca de él. No puede no tener secretos.

—Todas las personas ocultan secretos. Es cosa de averiguar cuáles son —comentó la joven con voz oscura.

—¿Podría hacerlo? —insistió Smith.

—Ya lo hice. El informe es todo lo que hay. No me parece pertinente comentar que ayuda a la señorita Hange a concebir el sueño en las noches frías. ¿Debo ser explícita en la técnica que usa para ello?

Smith mantuvo una postura seria y detuvo su ansiedad de saber más.

—No. Tiene razón. Hasta ese punto es suficiente.

—Eso es todo lo que hay de él. ¿Puedo irme? —miró con ojos suplicantes a Allmond, quien miraba de un lado a otro viendo como zafarse del lío.

—Adelante —suspiró el hombre de cabellos dorados—. Pero nos volveremos a encontrar, señorita Ackerman.

* * *

Con tal de recuperar su vida, Levi estaba perdido en un pueblo lejano, nevado hasta perderse de vista el objeto más cercano, sin conocer a nadie y con el culo congelado. Todo por hacer correr un rumor para el que no tenía las pruebas suficientes, sobre un empresario corrupto. Lo había acusado de lavado de dinero, guiado por querer tener un buen proyecto entre manos y una suposición que podía haber estado basada en un chisme cualquiera de internet. Ahora estaba a punto de perder su carrera y su única salvación estaba en las manos de un viejo moribundo con tanto poder y dinero, que podría salvarle el pellejo si Levi era capaz de ayudarlo a encontrar a su nieta perdida hacía varios años ya.

El veterano para el que estaba trabajando, lo había contactado tras ver su nombre en la televisión. Le conocía desde antaño y era seguidor de su revista Millenium, donde se desenmascaraba a personajes públicos que eran corruptos. Mas a Levi le pareció que el anciano se aprovechaba de su situación laboral vulnerable para lograr sus fines. La investigación había quedado inconclusa, pero, sabiendo que no le quedaban muchos años de vida, Lancel Lindberg estaba dispuesto a gastar toda su fortuna para reabrir el caso que nunca nadie pudo resolver. Y Levi no comprendía cómo él, un simple periodista, iba a lograr algo que policías y detectives profesionales no pudieron. Pero terminó aceptándolo igualmente. Estaba fuera de la revista por un tiempo hasta que pasara el escándalo. Además, Lindberg le había ofrecido una cabaña en la que podía refugiarse durante los días que durase la investigación, tres veces el sueldo que obtenía como periodista de la revista Millenium y la cabeza de Nile Dawk, el empresario a quién intentó desenmascarar. El abuelo Lindberg poseía, según él, mucha información crucial para acabar con toda la dicha de Dawk y, a cambio, pedía ayuda con la investigación de su nieta perdida.

No solo iba a ser mucho más complicado de lo que se esperaba. Lo más probable era que Levi terminase necesitando ayuda porque el caso distaba mucho de lo que podía investigar un simple periodista. Helen Lindberg suponía una presunta desgracia al haber desaparecido y no haber sido encontrada jamás. En Orvud, se tenían creencias de que hubiese sido asesinada, puesto que Helen desapareció en el mismo periodo de tiempo en que se había alarmado a la población de un asesino de adolescentes. Era toda la información previa que manejaba Levi, mas cuando volviese de Trost iba a tener que trabajar como condenado.

El viernes de esa semana fue cuando volvió a Trost, anhelando ver un rayo de sol. Según Erwin Smith, el abogado del viejo Lindberg, sería una excelente idea proveerle a Levi un asistente para su investigación. Le sugirió que contactase con Allmond, director de una empresa de seguridad bastante importante. Sin embargo, en medio de una discusión, Levi se enteró de que aquella había sido la misma empresa que había redactado un informe completo sobre él para Nile Dawk, y que el mismo que Erwin había pedido revisar antes de contratar a Levi para el caso de Helen.

—No creerá que contrataríamos a cualquier persona para algo tan delicado— le había dicho Smith.

No obstante, Allmond estaba ocupado durante esos días y le dejó en la bandeja de entrada a Levi un correo que no pudo resultarle de otra forma más que confuso:

Jueves 16 Abril, 23:35

 **Allmond S.A**

 **Jonas R. Allmond**

 **Asunto: Importante.**

Levi,

El viernes tengo un viaje impostergable, no puedo atender tu visita. Pero leí tu correo donde me explicaste la complejidad del trabajo que te encomendaron. Personalmente, yo no puedo ayudarte, espero que lo comprendas. Pero, ciertamente, no puedo dejarte a la deriva. Como solución puedo darte la dirección del departamento de una de mis mejores investigadoras. Dale una vuelta y me cuentas como te va.

Calle Rott, número 1350 edificio B5, tercer piso, habitación 312.

Esperaré tu respuesta.

J. Allmond.

p.s: Ella es un tanto particular. Le ha tocado difícil. Tan solo tenle paciencia.

Llegar a Trost significó para Levi un respiro de smog gratificante. Aunque la mierda de esa ciudad superficial y tóxica no se asemejara en nada a los bosques nevados de Orvud, al menos no tendría que caminar diez kilómetros para encontrar señal. No iba a congestionarse y podía comer comida decente y no las porquerías que vendían en el único negocio que había en toda la redonda.

Aunque era preferible que se dirigiese a su casa para tomar un baño, Levi decidió deshacerse de inmediato del asunto de los Lindberg, así que sin perder la dirección que le había enviado Allmond, siguió la ruta del GPS de su vehículo intentando no perderse en el camino. No frecuentaba los suburbios de la ciudad, por lo que no tenía muchas nociones del lugar al que lo habían enviado.

Cuando encontró el edificio, dio con una construcción grisácea sin brillo, ni estética alguna. Pensó en devolverse creyendo que se había equivocado, hasta que vio el número en bronce, 1350.

« ¿En serio una investigadora profesional vive en un sucucho como este?», pensó.

Para colmo, el trozo de concreto inútil no tenía activo el servicio de ascensor, así que tuvo que subir las escaleras hasta el tercer piso para dar con el departamento de la persona que, supuestamente, tendría las soluciones a sus problemas, pero que, además, lo había despellejado con un informe totalmente detallado de su vida privada.

Tocó la puerta tres veces con determinación. Nadie abrió. Lo reintentó con más fuerza y esperó por lo menos unos cinco minutos. Justo cuando estaba dispuesto a irse, el cerrojo sonó y la puerta se entreabrió con timidez, revelando un ojo gris apelmazado de pestañas que estaba recubierto con delineador negro.

Todo sucedió a una lentitud digna de una paciencia de oro, pero Levi jamás había sido reconocido por ser paciente.

Haló de la puerta con fuerza, haciéndole pegar un brinco y trastabillar hacia atrás, a la pobre chica desaliñada que tenía frente a sus ojos. La joven lo contempló con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos de par en par ante su reacción. Entró en el departamento de una sola zancada y sondeó todo a su alrededor con expresión de asco y recelo.

—¿Puedo entrar? —le preguntó ansioso y mirando a todos lados.

—Ya lo hiciste —gruñó la joven, pasándose las manos por el cabello y armándose de paciencia para lo que sabía que venía.

Porque sí, Mikasa estaba al tanto de la situación. Allmond y ella manejaban una complicidad envidiable que no solía darse en todas las relaciones de jefe y trabajador. El asunto era que Allmond la había llamado con anticipación sobre la visita que iba a recibir. No le apetecía en lo absoluto tener al tipo allí mirándola de pies a cabeza, pero el trabajo era el trabajo.

—Vine por un asunto en concreto. Necesitamos conversar. Traje desayuno —dijo Levi, mientras alzaba dos bolsas que expedían un olor agradable.

A los ojos de Mikasa, el tipo lucía bastante bien. Vestía pantalones negros ajustados, una camiseta gris oscuro y chaqueta de traje. Su cabello era negro, tenía tez clara y ojos azules con unas ojeras peores que las de Mikasa en ese momento. Tenía un buen físico, aunque era un poco bajo, pero fuera de todo eso que sonaba tan atractivo, Mikasa pensó que tenía una expresión terrible de engreído y estirado de mierda.

Se contuvo de lanzarle un comentario desagradable por irrumpir en su departamento de forma tan cretina. Le dio un par de miradas rápidas y, finalmente, asintió, sin omitir el hecho de que se sentía irritada y fastidiada.

Como si hubiese entrado en su propia casa, Levi tomó unos platos y los acomodó en la mesa con sándwiches y dos tazas de té de esas típicas de comida rápida hechas de cartón. Mikasa sintió su estómago rugir, reclamándole por comida, pero su orgullo la hizo permanecer de pie alejada de su presencia, mirando todo con desconfianza.

Levi se quedó al lado de la mesa, descansando en una pierna y observándola mientras enarcaba una ceja. Sus ojos se paseaban sobre ella sin pausa. De seguro, curioso por el aspecto tan poco peculiar para una investigadora profesional.

—¿No vas a comer? —alzó ambas cejas, demostrando apuro.

Mikasa se acercó a la mesa a regañadientes y se dejó caer sobre la silla con todo su peso, sacándole un buen crujido.

—¿Qué tienes que hablar conmigo? Por cierto, buenos días —le contestó con ironía mientras desempaquetaba el sándwich que aún venía caliente.

Levi se sentó frente a ella para repetir la acción con su propio pan mientras continuaba mirándola con intensidad y desasosiego.

—Eres poco cálida con alguien a quien conoces tan bien.

Mikasa alzó la vista en el acto, lanzándole rayos que esperó que hubiesen sido reales.

—¿Disculpa? —palmoteó la mesa, dejando caer la mano con pesadez.

—Digo, un informe de más de seiscientas páginas. Sabes más de mí que todos mis amigos juntos —no le quitaba esos ojos tan penetrantes de encima, pero no fueron suficientes para intimidarla.

—Era mi trabajo —masculló, casi vomitándole las palabras en la cara.

—Un trabajo que, al parecer, te resultó interesante, según Allmond. ¿Te parezco interesante…? —hizo una pausa y la miró con incógnita en su rostro.

—Mikasa.

—Mikasa —repitió—. Supongo que he de sentirme halagado —el veneno en los ojos de la chica quería salir expedido para fulminarlo.

La señorita Ackerman se tragó la tirria que le sabía a salado y ácido. La saliva espesa bajó por su garganta y una clavada le apuñaló la cabeza. Probablemente, eran los efectos de la droga que aún circulaban por su organismo luego de la juerga que se había dado la noche anterior. Pasar rabias a tan tempranas horas de la mañana con un idiota tampoco le ayudaba mucho.

—Me pareció interesante porque, usualmente, investigo cosas de alto rigor. Indagar en la vida de un tipo cualquiera me pareció similar a ver una teleserie. No es que haya estado interesada en ti —le dio un mordisco al pan, digno de las fauces de un león. No iba a medirse. Le dolía el estómago por la fatiga.

—¿Por qué Allmond me mandaría justo con la tipa que hizo un informe sobre mi vida privada? —gruñó Levi, batiendo el café con esos palillos escuincles que entregan en todas las cafeterías.

—Porque Allmond confía en mí y en mis capacidades, más que en nadie. Además, él acepta trabajos y ya. No está de parte de nadie en concreto —era cierto. Allmond podía ayudar a los buenos y a los malos a la vez. El sólo prestaba sus servicios y nunca se comprometía con las personas ni sus historias en un cien por cierto. Todo para él era medido en objetividad.

Cuando terminaron de comer y el ánimo mejoró un poco, Levi le planteó la situación que lo había llevado a dar con ella.

—Eres un tanto joven, ¿qué edad tienes? —indagó Levi, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Veinte. ¿Y tú? —preguntó Mikasa con torpeza, pasando por alto que ya lo sabía.

—¿No deberías saberlo? —dijo, socarronamente.

Le hizo soltar un bufido sonoro y largo. Trató de relajarse, inspirando para no ir a buscar el revólver que tenía escondido en su cajonera y dejarlo como colador.

—Mikasa —tomó una postura más seria esta vez—, necesito que me ayudes a atrapar al asesino de una niña.

Ella se quedó mirándolo unos segundos.

Allmond no había dicho nada sobre asesinatos y, por muy morbosa y tétrica que resultara la temática de la investigación, a ella esos temas le fascinaban, porque consideraba que, a la larga, te podías encontrar con todas las facetas de las personas, su doble estándar, su cinismo, ya que, usualmente, el asesino siempre estaba dentro de la misma familia. Niñas abusadas por familiares, esposos asesinando a sus mujeres, toda esa basura fermentaba una hipocresía tan repulsiva, que la instaba a querer desenmascarar la mentira de _las familias felices._ Y eso le daba una esperanza, de que una joven custodiada por el gobierno no era ni remotamente tan terrible como las realidades que se vivían en Trost.

Luego de divagar varios minutos, haciendo que Levi perdiese un poco la paciencia, Mikasa sacó su celular del pantalón y digitó sobre la pantalla. A Levi le molestaba que fuese tan silenciosa y tuviese un rostro tan altanero. No era muy diferente de él, pero ella, simplemente, podía considerarse como fría e ida.

—Dime —habló con tranquilidad—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Eso también deberías saberlo —Levi meneó la cabeza y le quitó la mirada.

No pudo tomarse eso como ofensivo. Pocas cosas ofendían a Mikasa y ya llevaba tiempo soportando al individuo ajeno en su departamento, por lo que sus comentarios comenzaron a parecerle irrelevantes.

—Levi Ackerman —comentó en voz alta y él asintió.

Sin embargo, lo anotó como «enano». Él jamás iba a saberlo.

Le marcó para que su número quedara registrado, y Levi se tomó toda la libertad de dejarle en evidencia que la aversión era mutua.

—Supongo que «engendro» es un nombre que te sienta bien —la miró con desdén mientras guardaba el teléfono.

Mikasa no comprendía cómo iban a trabajar juntos, ni como harían para llevarse bien, mas solo prefirió aceptar el trabajo y dejarse llevar por la historia del asesino de una niña de 16 años. Era más interesante que discutir con un jodido estirado.

* * *

La situación no mejoró con el tiempo. Mikasa convenía con que el trabajo en equipo no había sido impedimento alguno para avanzar con la investigación, pero en ámbitos personales las cosas iban en picada. Y todo se volvió más complejo cuando se dio por enterada de que la investigación se desarrollaría en Orvud, un pueblo que estaba nevado todo el año, donde no vivían más que un par de abuelos decrépitos que, tal vez, todavía se mantenían conservados por el hielo.

No le hacía gracia alguna viajar tan lejos, pero la paga era buena. Las cifras se repetían en su mente, haciéndola sumirse en humildad, agachando la cabeza, siendo condescendiente con todo lo que se le pedía. Puesto que su situación económica, si bien no era precaria, tampoco complacía todos sus intereses, y lo que más quería Mikasa en esos momentos, era tener el poder de hacer lo que quisiera e incluso irse a la mierda cuando quisiera, sin tener que sufrir por los gastos. Por eso, se permitía todos los trabajos que podía encomendarle Allmond con tal de nunca tener los bolsillos vacíos.

Empacó todo lo que más pudo para viajar hasta la localidad más fría en toda Suecia y, por supuesto, no olvidó todo su equipo de trabajo, sobre todo la computadora en la que tenía el registro de todas las transacciones realizadas de cada caso. Mikasa había llegado a pensar que el registro de su portátil era, sin dudas, el mismo infierno.

Antes de viajar, Levi le había prestado un buen par de portafolios gruesos de material. El informe policial, investigaciones anexas, el historial familiar de Helen Lindberg, fotografías, recortes de periódicos bastante antiguos y un sinfín de documentación que Mikasa pasó estudiando con cautela durante un par de horas. Retuvo todo como un disco duro. Su cerebro tenía la capacidad de relacionar hechos a la brevedad y vincular con facilidad pistas que para otros no tendrían relación aparente. Por eso, Levi había pedido ayuda a Allmond. No podía conectar toda la información que había y Mikasa sentía que no lo culpaba. Eran muchísimas premisas, pero aún todo en su conjunto no era suficiente para dirigir hacia una respuesta.

Viajaron a Orvud y llegaron a una cabaña que se veía bastante desolada. En realidad, vista desde afuera, era un pequeño punto negro en un mar extenso de inmensidad blanquecina. Inclusos los pinos que rodeaban la pequeña construcción estaban cubiertos de espesa nieve.

Mikasa expedía de su boca una columna de vaho cual humo. Aun estando dentro del carísimo Audi de Levi se colaba el frío.

Levi le hizo señas para que bajase del vehículo, y Mikasa lo maldijo por ese gesto. No era retrasada, sabía que tenía que bajarse tarde o temprano, pero no quería. Sentía una cierta pesadez sobre los hombros. Cuando lo hizo, sus pies quedaron enterrados en la nieve por sobre el tobillo.

Levi caminó con determinación hacia la cabaña mientras Mikasa bajaba sus bolsos. Aún no se hacía la mera idea de cómo iba a ser pasar tanto tiempo junto a un tipo tan esquivo como ella.

Al llegar a la cabaña, Mikasa se dio cuenta de que no era tan pequeña como se veía por fuera. Era bastante espaciosa por dentro y tenía diversos detalles con qué sorprender cuando comenzabas a mirar por todos los rincones. A Mikasa más bien le pareció una casa común y corriente, envuelta en una fachada de cabaña.

Su atención se desvió hasta uno de los grandes sillones que había en medio de la estancia. Avanzó hasta uno de ellos y se sentó con fuerza, provocando que la esponjosidad de los cojines la dejara rebotando unos segundos.

—Voy a dormir aquí —señaló, palpando la comodidad del sillón y conforme al ver una chimenea que alumbraba a toda la sala de estar.

Levi le dio una mirada irritada y se retiró del lugar.

—Como quieras —bufó.

Habían llegado a Orvud durante la tarde y no tardaría en anochecer. Mikasa se quedó memorizando cada rincón de la cabaña en pleno silencio. Al final, sus ojos se imantaron a un ventanal que decoraba la sala de estar. Se podía ver todo blanco hacia afuera. Todo excepto por la figura de un curioso gato de grandes ojos que la avistaba desde el exterior.


	2. La Reina y el arte de la guerra

**¡Hola! De vuelta con el segundo capítulo de este fic. Creo que las aclaraciones fueron precisas en el primer cap, así que no volveré a copiarlas. Espero no ofender con la historia. Hay cosas que investigo, otras que salen de mi mente y así. Pero la advertencia también fue clara xD**

 **La historia va bastante similar a la original, pero he cambiado muchos detalles. Y más avanzado el tiempo, va a cambiar mucho más. Espero disfruten de este capítulo y gracias por sus reviews y favs.**

 **Créditos a Isayama. Créditos al sr. Larsson.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2** :

La Reina y el arte de la guerra.

* * *

Primer mes: 1 de mayo – 1 de junio.

Mikasa Ackerman lograba descifrar la encriptación de la documentación de Levi en un santiamén. No importaba cuántas veces éste insistiera en crear una nueva contraseña, todas las mañanas la encontraba escudriñando en su computador. Se acomodaba frente al escritorio con el maldito gato plomizo ronroneando sobre su regazo, aquella "sabandija" que se le había ocurrido entrar a la cabaña. Y ese había sido el primer paso, que según Levi, Mikasa había dado para comenzar con la guerra.

Por consiguiente, estuvo el desorden. Una regadera de platos usados por toda la casa, ropa tirada a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo y por si fuera poco, solía fumar dentro. No obstante, cada regaño suyo hacia la joven no era más que un estimulante para sacarlo de quicio, porque ella no sólo alzaba una ceja petulante y se iba para dejarlo hablando solo, sino que también se empeñaba en hacerle las cosas más difíciles, adquiriendo nuevas malas costumbres a propósito.

Llevaban un mes viviendo juntos y el ritmo de trabajo se hacía difícil con una persona tan imposible como la mocosa Ackerman. Además había pasado por alto la enorme discusión que habían tenido sobre sus alergias y de todos modos le permitió al gato ser un habitante más de la cabaña.

Para colmo, ya no tenía intimidad. Sin embargo, la joven le había dejado en claro que nunca se involucraba con la documentación personal de su disco duro y que entrar a su portátil era para aclarar algunas dudas sobre el caso. Levi no acabó por tragarse una sola palabra, pero de todas maneras no importaba. Ella misma había redactado un informe completo sobre él. No le cabía duda alguna que si Mikasa hurgueteaba entre sus cosas personales, sería un asunto menos importante. De todas formas, todo estaba pasando a convertirse en un infierno insoportable que sólo la insufrible mocosa podía hacerle vivir.

—Vamos a tener que llegar a un tipo de consenso para establecer a lo que puedes y no puedes tener acceso—. No había sido otro de sus regaños. Mikasa se lo tomó como una advertencia retórica.

Y pese a la franja hostil que se había trazado entre ambos efecto de la incompatibilidad, Levi no conseguía sosegar la incertidumbre que brotaba en su interior cada vez que la veía; más que por darle un fisgoneo indiscreto, para examinarla tramo a tramo. «Extraña» era la palabra que pragmáticamente convergía mejor con ella, al menos para él. Puesto que Levi sabía que su falta de tino con el resto de las personas le impedía efectuar juicios sobre los demás, ni menos garantizarles un perfil psicológico propicio.

Por tales motivos, y siendo consciente de lo inútil que se sentía frente a esos temas, buscó ayuda en Allmond. Pero Allmond resultó ser incluso una fortaleza más impenetrable que Mikasa. «Le ha tocado difícil», le reiteró y se negó a aportarle cualquier tipo de información. Inclusive, todos los registros personales de Mikasa Ackerman estaban protegidos. No había nada de ella, en ningún lugar. No era, no existía excepto en la cabaña que compartían y siendo ella la única fuente directa de todo lo que él quería saber, no se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra con esos fines. Aunque lo intentó una vez y ella, como siempre solía hacer, lo dejó hablando solo.

No era de vital importancia dar con información que, claramente, no le incumbía. Cierto. Pero el caso era que trabajaban juntos y lo harían por mucho tiempo más. Por tanto, desconocerla le implicaba un vacío incómodo, sobre todo porque ella sabía de él y demasiado. Hasta sentía que ella había irrumpido en su superyó.

Debía ser eso. Quería estar en términos iguales. Eso y nada más. Pero no lograba convencerse cuando tomaba notas mentales de cada actitud curiosa.

En primer lugar, era extremadamente silenciosa y cautelosa, como si estuviese dotada con capacidades de un ninja. Monosílabos era todo lo que utilizaba de su léxico para comunicarse con él y rara vez lo miraba directamente a los ojos. No se dejaba tocar y no era que él buscase su contacto físico, pero ni siquiera daba la mano para saludar, y además, esperaba que Levi dejase la sal sobre la mesa para tomarla ella misma, pues hasta rozarle los dedos al tomar un salero parecía una aberración para ella.

No obstante, cosas como esa dejaban sus recuerdos pronto. Lo que realmente le llamaba la atención era lo feliz que parecía hacerle que él cocinara. «Incluyendo las veces que la comida queda muy salada o muy desabrida», pensaba Levi. Aquellas ocasiones eran las únicas en que la veía guardarse una sonrisa en la sombra de su rostro y también dejar su aura maligna. Estaba quieta, bueno, siempre lo estaba, pero justo ahí frente a la mesa se veía plena. Sin embargo, podía ser que le gustase la comida recién preparada, empero eso no quitaba que fuese curioso ya que ella no cocinaba, una sola vez. Es más, rara vez se acercaba a la cocina para tomar un utensilio y quedarse viéndolo ensimismada. Otras veces se quedaba en la mesa y desde ahí atisbaba hasta la cocina donde Levi estaba preparando la comida. Parecía gustarle la idea de los momentos acogedores.

Y a Levi parecía gustarle que a ella le gustara. Porque era la única evidencia de una esperanzadora, pero casi inexistente tregua que figuraba entre ambos.

Durante una mañana de trabajo, decidieron dividir los caminos. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Levi para poder acelerar la investigación. Llevaba tanto tiempo con el caso y no lograba conseguir ni una sola prueba fehaciente.

—Necesito que revises esto y busques información sobre los números que salen ahí —ordenó Levi mientras le alcanzaba a Mikasa, un cuaderno tapizado en tela floreada de diseño _vintage_.

—Entendido —espetó Mikasa, repasando el objeto con la mirada.

Pronto se volteó para alejarse de Levi, montar su moto y tomar rumbo hacia la carretera.

—Puedes llamarme durante el día si necesitas ayu…

Lo dejó, una vez más, hablando solo. Lo único que precedió a tan vano intento de conversación fue el ronco sonido del motor del modelo _hi-sport_ de Mikasa.

Mientras se quedó de pie viéndola partir a toda velocidad, Levi soltó todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones y se preguntó si algún día, en algún futuro, ella iba a hacerle caso.

.

.*.

.

Helen Lindberg era una chica que había desaparecido hace veinte años ya, cuando entonces tenía dieciséis. «Estamos buscando a una tipa que actualmente debería tener treinta y seis años», pensó Mikasa. Pero no tenía noción alguna de que la mujer estuviese viva. Se había hecho una presuposición superficial y anticipada.

Helen llevaba tiempo viviendo en casa de su abuelo Lancel y aquella época en la que desapareció, fue cuando apenas comenzaba a disfrutar de unas bellas vacaciones. Era verano y pronto se celebraría el festival de cambio de estación. Las mejores amigas de Helen estaban aquel día en Orvud para hacerle grata compañía a la joven Lindberg, sin embargo, ese día no fue como todos.

Según Levi le había explicado, los más cercanos a Helen habían notado que desde hace un tiempo, la chica había comenzado a comportarse de manera extraña. Su alegría y jovialidad que entregaban armonía a los ambientes familiares comenzó a disiparse al igual que su sonrisa, al igual que sus palabras que alguna vez hubieron salido a borbotones y que, entonces, se habían transformado en una línea recta y silenciosa que formaba sus labios.

Lo primero que apuntó Mikasa en su bitácora de investigaciones fue que Helen había tenido una familia disfuncional. Los Lindberg en general lo eran; todos locos o distinguidos por sus indeseables comportamientos. «Típico de familias adineradas», gruñó Mikasa. Pero aquello era lo que había llevado a la pobre Helen a vivir con su abuelo Lancel. Los padres de la joven atravesaron un difícil período de matrimonio hasta divorciarse finalmente, pero con un padre despreocupado y una madre alcohólica, Helen no tuvo más opción que escapar a casa de su abuelo.

Por un momento, a Mikasa se le antojo como una típica adolescente malcriada que escapó de su hogar. No obstante, de haber sido así, alguien la hubiese encontrado. O no supondría una presunta desgracia.

Helen tenía un diario de vida y aunque podría ser evidente que sería el primer lugar en que la policía buscaría información, era el último que aportaba verdadero soporte. Estaba casi vacío y las hojas que sí estaban escritas, tenían listas de nombres con una secuencia de números para cada uno.

El primer pensamiento lógico era creer que se trataba de números telefónicos, pero esa opción se descartó de inmediato cuando Mikasa se enteró que Levi ya había marcado a cada uno de los números y todos eran inexistentes o le dirigían la llamada a tiendas comerciales o incluso, a personas que no tenían idea quién era Helen Lindberg.

Entonces optó por investigar el origen de cada uno de los nombres de las personas anotadas en el diario.

Durante ese día, Mikasa hizo uso de su credencial de investigadora privada para tener acceso a los registros de Suecia, en específico, los que datasen de hacía veinte años atrás. Y aunque se ganó un buen par de miradas extrañas, nada la detuvo de encerrarse en el cuarto de documentación vetusta, que por cierto estaba lleno de tierra y con intenso olor a humedad.

Consiguió una mesa y aventó los archivadores hojeando con rapidez, valiéndose de su memoria fotográfica que le permitía retenerlo todo. Pidió prestada la fotocopiadora y registró todo lo que le parecía pertinente. Mas cuando tuvo la información de todas las personas que Helen había registrado en su diario de vida, la sorpresa le hizo contener la respiración por varios segundos.

Todas ellas eran chicas. Todas ellas estaban muertas.

.*.

Para Levi, en cambio, el día constó de ir a una tienda de revelado de fotografías para revisar los registros que datasen de hace veinte años atrás. La dependienta del local empalideció apenas le oyó decir que buscaba fotografías de esa época. La historia de Helen era bastante conocida en Orvud y cualquiera que oyese sobre ella sentía la piel ponérsele de gallina.

—En esa época, mi padre atendía el local. Los registros están en su poder, en su casa. En la tienda sólo tenemos almacenadas las fotografías desde hace diez años y todo lo demás está en formato digital—. La joven mujer se encogió de hombros, lamentando no poder ayudarle.

—¿Podría decirme dónde encontrar a su padre? —Levi sacó su móvil para anotar. —Le estaría agradecido.

Lo complicado de investigar un caso de hacía veinte años ya, era que la gran mayoría de sus sospechosos o cercanos estaban muertos o desaparecidos, les habían perdido el rastro. Dos décadas eran suficientes para que una persona cambiase de domicilio o hasta saliese del país, incluso que un accidente catastrófico le arrebatase la vida.

Levi había estado preguntándose, durante todo ese tiempo, cómo era que el viejo Lancel no se había dado por vencido. Se lo cuestionó de forma personal. Si Samantha, su hija, desapareciera de la nada, ¿acaso él no recorrería el mundo entero y pasaría años completos buscándola? Por supuesto que lo haría. Aunque Petra se lo prohibiese. Él lo haría, porque la amaba. Amaba a Samantha.

Negando con la cabeza por tal pensamiento, volvió a su presente en que conducía por las calles de una villa solitaria dónde debía estar el hombre que tenía los registros fotográficos del desfile de cambio de estación; aquel donde Helen había estado, aquel último día en que se le vio.

Y al igual que Mikasa, al llegar a la residencia en que moraba aquel viejo fotógrafo, se ganó las miradas estupefactas del hombre. Levi tomó asiento en uno de los amplios sillones que ofrecía la sala de estar, mientras el pobre anciano intentaba rememorar y se afirmaba a su silla de ruedas con ambas manos. Su esposa, quién hubo recibido a Levi antes, aguardaba hacia un costado de la estancia repasándolo con recelosas miradas.

Aquel hombre viejo tenía un aspecto cansado y enfermo. Levi se quedó concentrado en sus ojos celestes centelleantes mientras estos divagaban perdidos entre las ideas.

―¿Está investigando sobre el caso de Helen Lindberg? Lancel nunca se dará por vencido ―comentó con un hilo de voz gastada y jadeante a la vez que negaba con su cabeza.

―Podría ayudarme. Sólo busco las fotografías.

―Disculpe ―negó con la cabeza. ―Tan sólo es que la historia es, para todo aquel que la conozca, macabra. Me ha pillado desprevenido y me sentí un poco perturbado al pensar que yo podría tener algo importante para la resolución del caso.

―No técnicamente. Sólo necesito verlas y su permiso para llevármelas y sacarles copia.

―Adelante. No me he desecho de nada. Las cajas están en una habitación al fondo del pasillo. Louise, acompáñale― ser refirió a su mujer.

Ya con el material en su poder, Levi sintió un peso caer de sus hombros. No sabía que tan lejos estaba de dar con el verdadero paradero de Helen, pero presuponía que aún no se acercaba ni a sus talones. Menos con las fotos siendo pasadas una tras otra entre sus manos y dándose cuenta de que no había mucho dónde sospechar.

Las fotos no eran más que recuerdos difusos perdidos en cajas de cartón y telarañas. Había una gran secuencia en la que podía verse a Helen en la calle principal por donde se realizaría el desfile de carros y disfraces, junto con sus amigas y una cámara de la época en manos. A simple vista era un verano como cualquier otro, con la alegría y goce esparciéndose por el aire. Sonrisas en cada rostro iluminado y expectante por la comparsa. Sonrisas en cada persona, excepto en Helen.

Parecía como si hubiese estado allí a la fuerza, fingiendo divertirse y siendo ignorada entre las risas de sus amigas, que según Levi, no debían considerarse como tal si no fueron capaces de saber que algo sucedía con su compañera.

Levi realizó un análisis de cada foto y sin poder confirmar que una de ellas podría darle alguna pista sugerente, se llevó todas las que databan del día del desfile. Ya tendría tiempo de sentarse en su escritorio con una buena taza de café para darles un repaso más profundo.

Más tarde, cuando estuvo en la seguridad y calidez de su auto, encendió un cigarrillo. Apoyó su brazo en la ventaba y condujo sosteniendo el manubrio con una mano, cuidando no quemarse con las cenizas. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era volver a la cabaña y verificar qué noticas tenía Mikasa.

.

.*.

.

Mikasa había llegado temprano a la cabaña, sin embargo, ésta estaba vacía.

Llevó consigo una carpeta enorme llena de documentación que dejó sobre la mesa de trabajo. Los antecedentes de cada persona enlistada en el diario de Helen, incluyendo los archivos que incluían información sobre la defunción de cada una de ellas. Lo que faltaba era dar con los números que las acompañaban. Mikasa los había estudiado y tampoco eran fechas, ni códigos de área, ni números de identificación, nada por el estilo.

Mientras daba vueltas por la cocina intentando pensar, abrió el refrigerador para tomar una lata de zumo de naranja. Se sentía frustrada y el dulce sabor en su boca la relajaba.

«Maldita», pensó en Helen.

Nadie había logrado darle tantos dolores de cabeza, menos una tipa que al parecer estaba muerta. Aunque personalmente, Mikasa creía en la posibilidad de que aún estuviese con vida. Tenía diversas teorías sobre ello y quería planteárselas a Levi. Verbalizar sus ideas (algo que raramente hacía), la ayudaba a reorganizar su mente. No obstante, aún sentía el peso en el estómago, psicosomáticas sensaciones de náuseas al sentirse ofuscada y reducida por un caso tan típico.

La gente siempre se perdía. Esa gente siempre era encontrada. Helen no podía haber sido abducida.

Caminó hacia el escritorio con ira disimulada y se sentó para abrir la laptop de Levi. Digitó la contraseña y comenzó a repasar los archivos que hablaban sobre la vida de Helen; sus gustos, creencias, vida, relaciones sociales, logros, sueños y todo lo que se sabía de ella. Básicamente, informes que constaban de las declaraciones de cada familiar.

Y entonces Mikasa dio con algo que, de haber reparado en ello antes, las cosas hubiesen tomado otro rumbo. Algo que clasificaba tipos de personas en un grupo de similares características, algo que se repetía en cada caso, algo que hacía algunas pistas obvias, algo delicado, algo increíblemente revelador. Helen era creyente y estaba interesada en pertenecer a una congregación religiosa llamada "La luz de la vida". «Eso nos cambia toda la perspectiva», concluyó Mikasa. Sintió risa y lástima por Helen y a la vez, un presentimiento prodigioso palpitó en su pecho.

Además, al leer los archivos algo se encendió en su cerebro, como la inocente y pequeña chispa que nace para dar inicio a una hoguera. Fue una casualidad y tal vez, una idea rápida que llegó sin argumentos, pero si estaba en lo cierto… si tan sólo estuviese en lo cierto…

Miró a todos lados con agitación en busca de algo que pudiese ser de ayuda. Hasta que recordó la enorme caja de cartón abarrotada de recuerdos y de expedientes policiales que el viejo Lancel le había entregado a Levi al comenzar el caso. El mismo Levi le había dicho que estaría resguardada en la estantería de la sala de estar y que podría tener acceso a ella cuando quisiera.

Se paró tan rápido como pudo y se dirigió a la estantería, fulminándola con la mirada. La abrió de un tirón y rebuscó en la caja de los recuerdos.

Allí estaba, vieja, con las hojas roídas por los años y el cuero agrietado: la biblia de Helen.

Dar con ella representó la victoria máxima para Mikasa y el recordatorio de porqué tenía el trabajo que tenía, además de porqué nunca fracasaba en una investigación. Más celebró cuando se dio cuenta que no era necesario buscar. Los versículos estaban marcados con líneas en grafito y las hojas dobladas en las puntas.

«Inútiles de mierda. Veinte años y nadie pensó en ello.»

No eran números telefónicos. Claro que no podía ser algo tan burdo como eso. Al sostener el diario de vida en una mano y la biblia en la otra, comparó los números y los resultados sólo fueron la ratificación de que Mikasa estaba en lo cierto. Eran pasajes bíblicos que Helen había asignado para cada persona. El asunto entonces era cómo relacionar cada número con cada respectiva chica de la lista.

Mikasa se sentía complacida por ese logro tan breve, pero necesitaba un espacio para pensar. Tenía buen material entre manos, pero debía fusionarlo hasta darle una forma adecuada. En aquel momento, tal vez parte de la emoción había nublado su sentido común y no había mucho que hacer cuando su mente se atrofiaba de esa forma. Por tales motivos, Mikasa consideraba que las emociones o sentimientos en general obstruían la capacidad de raciocinio. Esa era una de las cosas que la llevaba a mostrarse impasible frente a todo el mundo.

Sí. Esa era sólo una de las cosas.

Luego de encargarse de ordenar el papeleo sobre el escritorio, la joven Ackerman miró por el ventanal de la sala y contempló el atardecer. El cielo completo parecía pintado en tonos pasteles; efecto provocado por los nubarrones lechosos que esclarecían el fuerte anaranjado. Se lo pensó durante unos segundos y se decidió por una caminata a las orillas de la carretera principal que daba ingreso al pueblo.

Mikasa tenía vagos recuerdos de haber visto un muelle tiempo atrás, cuando llegó a Orvud y le convenció la idea de sentarse a mirar el extenso lago que decoraba el quieto panorama.

Caminar suponía una actividad apropiada para reflexionar, por tanto la querida moto se quedó en casa.

El frío en Orvud superaba con creces la graduación Celsius de Trost. Suecia es un país frío, pero aquel pueblo perdido entre montañas y bosques espesos de verde oscuro, estaba confinado a un eterno invierno. Pasaba más de la mitad del año nevado y en verano, como mucho, las temperaturas llegaban a los catorce grados.

Mikasa estaba acostumbrada al frío, puesto que ella había nacido en un lugar tanto o más frío que Orvud.

Su introversión comenzó al recorrer el trecho que la llevaría a la carretera principal. Caminó mirando hacia el paisaje, con las manos resguardadas en su abrigo y pensando qué habría hecho ella viviendo en una familia como la de los Lindberg.

Todos empresarios, adinerados, gente regordeta de rostro petulante y bocas apretadas, ojos fríos y cabelleras castañas. Y si eso no sonaba aterrador en lo absoluto, lo era su historial familiar. Todos los hombres por lo menos, si no habían tenido un cargo importante en el ejército, tenían su situación militar al día. Las ideologías políticas de la familia Lindberg era casi confidenciales, de no ser por los rumores que los ligaban al nacional socialismo. No a todos, claro. Existían excepciones.

Las mujeres, en cambio, parecían ser las típicas arribistas que suelen admirarse de todo lo que ven; el tipo de gente que diría que Mikasa es una mujerzuela cualquiera, una libertina de baja clase. Mas para la misma Mikasa aquellas personas, todas, eran una sola sarta de hipócritas pomposas con complejo de aristócratas y el hambre sexual de una fiera. Porque hasta sus matrimonios resultaban ser una farsa, una careta para la fachada social.

Soltó un suspiro cuando sintió la neuralgia ascender por sus mandíbulas. Esa gente la irritaba. Helen debió tener bastantes motivos de peso para abandonarles.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Suponiendo que Helen estaba viva. Pero ¿por qué lo creía? Muchas personas tienen una familia disfuncional. Mikasa también la tenía. La había tenido y también la había abandonado antes de terminar enloqueciendo o peor aún, asesinándolos a todos.

Hizo un mohín de sólo pensar que su historia y la de Helen pudiesen asemejarse. Intentó retomar la idea de los números antes de sumergirse en memorias pasadas que no tenían cabida en su presente.

Más tarde, el ruido de un motor la sacó de sus pensamientos, no sólo por el ruido en sí, sino porque aquel zumbido parsimonioso le era familiar. Únicamente un auto de un precio imperdonable podría tener un ronroneo como aquel.

―¿A dónde vas? ―dijo Levi, avanzando lentamente a su lado, siguiéndole el paso.

Mikasa no le respondió. Lo observó con la misma expresión apática de siempre y paró en seco, obligándolo a detener el vehículo.

―¿Qué haces? ―le alegó sin entonación alguna.

―Volvía a la cabaña ―le comentó, Levi. ―¿Por qué no subes? Hace demasiado frío allí fuera.

Dudando, mordiendo su labio inferior, Mikasa rechazó la propuesta.

―Si vas a la cabaña, fíjate en lo que está sobre tu escritorio. Dejé material para ti ahí ―hizo una pausa. ―Yo voy camino al lago.

―Si tienes material para mí, ¿por qué no me lo explicas tú misma? ―sugirió Levi.

Logró que Mikasa voltease a verlo con grandes ojos de sorpresa. Él no solía hablarle así.

―¿Por qué no te vas de una buena vez? ―rezongó más para ella que para él.

―El lago suena como un buen lugar.

No tenía nada en contra de Levi. Es más, había algo en él que la hacía sentir cómoda. Pocas veces él indagaba sobre su vida y si ella decidía ignorarlo, él no volvía a preguntar. Lo felicitaba mentalmente por eso. No era un husmeador como el común popular y además, no importaba que tantas veces ella lo sacase de quicio, Levi la dejaba vivir en paz de todos modos.

Y lo que más le agradecía era que "Kristeva" pudiese vivir con ellos. Mikasa estaba enterada de las alergias de Levi, pero aún no había perdido su humanidad del todo como para abandonar a la pobre gata en medio de aquellos fríos despiadados. Mikasa sabía lo triste que era sentir que no se tiene un hogar al que volver.

Pese a todos esos esfuerzos de Levi, Mikasa seguía siendo esquiva. Ella era de esa manera con todas las personas. Así trazaba las líneas de respeto que no debían romperse. Y era consciente de que ni ella misma las acataba, pero su carácter provocaba que pocos se atreviesen a acercársele y con eso bastaba para mantenerse sellada de la intromisión ajena.

Al llegar al lago, Mikasa caminó hasta el final del muelle y se sentó en el borde en que terminaban las tabillas de madera. Dejó sus piernas colgando y miró con atención los brillos que parpadeaban en el agua producto del escaso sol. Levi la siguió y se sentó a su lado respetando la distancia.

Al poco rato, le acercó a la joven un cigarro encendido.

―Y bien. ¿Qué es? ―indagó encendiendo un cigarro para sí, también.

―Las personas de la lista de Helen, ―Mikasa soltó el humo por sus fosas nasales ―todas ellas están muertas, algunas incluso hace más de veinte años.

Giró para ver a Levi. Éste asintió frunciendo el ceño, como si intentase tragarse esa noticia.

―¿Muertas? ¿Corroboraste que no hubiese alcances de nombre? ―prefirió asegurarse.

―Por supuesto. Tenían apellidos importantes. No hay muchos ejemplares en Suecia, ni menos en Orvud.

―¿Por qué la nieta de Lancel registraría nombres de chicas muertas justo antes de desaparecer?

―Es que eso no es todo ―la joven lo interrumpió. Levi alzó las cejas dándole espacio para seguir. ―Los números. ¿Notaste que Helen era muy devota? Pues los números que registró en su diario de vida son versículos de la biblia. No los estudié. Dejé todo en pausa porque todo esto me resultó un poco impactante. Quiero decir, veinte años buscando a una chica que probablemente haya dejado señales de dónde buscar. Creo que sólo tenían que haberse tomado el tiempo de conocerla más ―finalizó con un murmuro tímido y que murió en la dirección en que Mikasa volteó su rostro.

Unos minutos. Sólo unos minutos y Levi se llenó de una energía desconocida para él hasta entonces.

En primer lugar, en sus años de trabajo como periodista no había sentido un verdadero desafío que lo hiciese perfeccionarse o avanzar un puesto en su profesión. Era el mejor en la redacción de Millennium, no por nada era su jefe, pero aun así las satisfacciones rara vez tocaban su puerta. Por eso, era la primera vez que se sentía tan atraído hacia una historia.

Ahora, con los resultados que Mikasa traía, todo comenzaba a tornarse fascinante. Pero sin importar aquel suceso tan relevante, se forzó a esconder la alegría que lo embargó. Tanto tiempo investigando sin éxito alguno y de pronto, una mocosa de veinte años le proporcionaba el avance más significativo hasta el momento.

Levi se dedicó a observarla. Eso era en segundo lugar lo que incrementaba su energía. Ella había hablado y mucho. Para cualquier persona, tan pocas y simples palabras no podían representar tanto como Levi creía. Pero para una estatua como Mikasa eso era un logro que valía la pena destacar.

Sobre todo por las últimas palabras dichas en un tono tan sutil. Levi sospechó que Mikasa estaba llena de historias. Y aunque para él, ella seguía siendo un misterio indescifrable, se regocijó al saber que en aquel momento se sentía cómodo a su lado.

―Excelente trabajo ―admitió Levi. ―Ya veremos qué quiso decir la señorita Lindberg.

―Hay algo más. Esas chicas no son familiares de Helen. ―retomó Mikasa. ―Lo interesante es que leí algunos de los certificados de defunción. Sólo algunos… ―meneó la cabeza intentado recordar. ―Fueron asesinadas.

Y su rostro no sufrió ninguna alteración ante tan frívolas palabras.

―Pero, ¿por qué…

―Helen le temía a algo. Algo la asustó ―asintió Mikasa con una mirada perdida. Levi creyó ver algo de melancolía en sus ojos.

―Concuerdo con ello ―admitió, probando su cigarro. ―En las fotos del día del desfile, Helen no parecía ni meramente feliz. Algo le estaba pasando. Había que dedicarse a conocerla más ―comentó uniéndose a lo que había dicho ella antes.

Mikasa odió admitirlo. La burla que había hecho contra Helen, lo ridícula que la creía; esos pensamientos se habían ido, murieron en su orgullo cuando se dio cuenta de que investigaba un caso que la hacía sentir reflejada. Por un momento en el que se quedó divagando, sintió empatía por Helen. Tan sola, tan desamparada, con una familia que no cumplía con los requisitos para considerarse una como tal.

Al fin y al cabo, ella también querría saber qué había pasado con aquella chica de dieciséis años que había desaparecido hace tanto tiempo. Y aunque le molestase aquella afinidad que experimentaba al contrastar sus historias, ese mismo sentimiento la acompañaría y serviría de ayuda para proponer soluciones en el caso.

―Éste anciano, Lancel ―Mikasa retomó la conversación. ―Tú le hablas seguido. ¿Podrías preguntarle si los demás familiares Lindberg serían tan amables de acceder a una entrevista?

Levi pensó durante unos segundos.

―Sabes que esta gente es extraña y Lancel no ha querido involucrarlos en esta decisión.

―Si quiere saber qué pasó con su nieta, tendrá que cooperar. Que los convenza.

.*.

Al volver a la cabaña, una sorpresa le aguardaba a Levi. Petra y Samantha estaban allí, esperando por él.

Mikasa entró y apareció en la sala de estar con intenciones de ir al escritorio para revisar la información que había recopilado. En cuanto se asomó al pasar el recibidor, vio a una mujer joven paseándose de un lado a otro y observando con detenimiento la pizarra de corcho que Levi había organizado con notas y hojas clavadas con pines.

Se le trabaron las palabras producto de la confusión y se quedó de pie esperando a Levi quien se había quedado asegurando las puertas del vehículo.

La mujer no había notado su presencia, estaba demasiado ensimismada en todo cuanto lo rodeaba. De todas formas, parecía inofensiva. Era baja, muy pequeña y esbelta. Tenía una melena cobriza y vestía muy elegante.

Un maullido de Kristeva hizo voltear a Mikasa y finalmente, notó la presencia de una niña de unos trece años que estaba entretenida con su gata. La chica era pálida, tenía un largo cabello negro e intensos ojos azules.

―Sam ―habló la mujer. ―No toques a ese animal. Ni siquiera sabes si tiene parásitos o no.

Mikasa la fulminó con la mirada. «Otra estirada». Pero antes de que pudiese protestar, echarla a patadas, o contenerse y auto exigirse paciencia para pedirle una explicación de por qué estaba ahí, Levi había llegado a su lado.

―Petra ―la voz del hombre sonó preocupada, pero fuerte.

―¡Papá! ― la pequeña niña que antes hubo estado sentada frente al escritorio, corrió con desesperación y saltó a los brazos de Levi y se colgó de su cuello.

Un sentimiento extraño vibró dentro de Mikasa. Algo no andaba bien.

―¿Es tu esposa? ―indagó Mikasa, mirando al que estaba su lado.

Petra se cruzó de brazos y miró a Mikasa con desdén.

―Sí y no ―contestó Levi con pesadez.

―Tranquila ―la mujer se dirigió a ella. ―Nos separamos de hecho, hace mucho tiempo―. Las palabras parecían sinceras, como si no quisiese molestar a Mikasa. Pero a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto.

―No seas ridícula. Resérvate tus comentarios fuera de lugar. Es mi asistente ―bufó Levi, abrazando a Samantha haciéndola avanzar con él.

No hubo lugar más seguro que el baño, al menos en tan embarazoso momento. Afuera el frío ya había llegado a condiciones insoportables y Mikasa quiso tomar un baño temprano, antes de que se viniese la noche encima y se congelasen las cañerías.

Ella consideraba, personalmente, que había pocas cosas que podían ofenderla, pero asumió con toda franqueza que aquel encuentro tan poco agradable la había importunado. Sabía de Levi porque lo había investigado. Sabía que no se había divorciado, pero que ya no mantenía una relación con su esposa. Y aun sabiéndolo le molestaba que él no entendiera los límites que había dentro de la cabaña.

Si su ex mujer iba a visitarlo, él tenía que avisarle. Ya no vivía solo y aunque él y Mikasa apenas comenzaban a trabajar para llevarse bien, había reajustes que hacer y cosas que dejar en claro. Hubiese sido tan incómodo para él si Mikasa llevase a sus amigos, los pocos que tenía, hasta la cabaña y se quedasen madrugando, "tomándose hasta las molestias".

La cabaña era el lugar de trabajo. La sala de reuniones. El refugio que ambos tendrían lo que durase el tema de Helen. No era un juzgado familiar ni un centro de terapias matrimoniales. No lo era, ni menos para gritarse y discutir sinsentidos, sobre todo de la manera en que hacían ahora.

Mientras se sumergía en la tina, Mikasa juró, que de no haber estado desnuda, habría salido corriendo a romperle los huesos a los dos.

¡Qué desagradable! No lo dejaba de pensar.

No pasaron muchos minutos desde que Mikasa había salido del baño, vestida, y decidida a exigir sus derechos sobre su lugar en la cabaña. Iba a reclamar. Si querían discutir podían irse en auto a dar vueltas por el pueblo o marcharse a un motel a quitarse los rencores. Ella no tenía por qué ser testigo de sus estupideces.

Mas cuando se acercó a la sala de estar, sus convicciones se redujeron a compasión. Porque eso es lo que sientes cuando ves a un infante llorar. Acurrucada en un sillón, con temor en sus ojos y alzando el rostro hacia sus padres que iban de un lado a otro por la sala, Samantha sollozaba suavecito para que no fuesen a oírla.

Mikasa se quedó viéndola desde el pasillo que conectaba con el baño. Desde allí sondeaba la escena que le parecía aberrante. «¿Cómo carajos no piensan en su hija?», se guardó el pensamiento para sí. Y tensó los hombros cuando se dio cuenta de que la pequeña la sorprendió espiándola. Sin embargo, Mikasa no podía hacer nada por ella. No era su deber, aunque Samantha la miró con auxilio en sus orbes lagrimosas. Sólo le dedicó la torcedura de su boca en una mueca comprensiva y se retiró hacia la cocina para conseguirse un _snack_.

Cuando por fin Petra llamó un taxi para irse, Mikasa inspiró con tanto afán, como si hubiese estado conteniendo la respiración todo ese tiempo. Se mantuvo recluida en la cocina, sentada en un banquillo mientras mascaba un pan tostado con salame y pepinillos, y bebía una lata de té helado.

No obstante, la riña no se terminaba ahí.

Levi entró en la cocina con la espalda encorvada. Mikasa sabía leer el lenguaje corporal, y eso quería decir que Levi estaba increíblemente molesto. Fue notorio también por los pasos arrebatados que dio para entrar a la cocina y la fuerza que utilizó para cerrar la puerta de la alacena. Sacó una caja de té y la dejó sobre la mesa. Parecía haberla cogido por inercia.

―Con respecto a la investigación, ―le habló intentando guardarse la rabia ―encontré fotografías del festival.

―Lo sé ―asintió Mikasa. Ya se lo había dicho, pero ella dudaba de que él recordase algo luego de lo que había sucedido.

Levi le extendió las algunas de las fotos para que las viera.

―¿Qué ves? ―bufó.

Mikasa se mantenía indiferente frente a sus gestos bruscos.

―Helen. Sus amigas. Nada particular.

―¿Nada? ―subió el tono, haciendo que la joven frunciera el ceño y le clavara sus ojos grises con desprecio.

―Si hay algo en lo que deba fijarme, te pediría que me lo dijeses.

―¿No eres tú la superdotada? ―amonestó fingiendo desinterés.

«Dos», contó Mikasa, reteniendo en su mente las faltas que estaba cometiendo su compañero de trabajo.

―Ambos coincidimos en que esta mujer huía de algo o estaba pasando por un mal momento antes de desaparecer. Tenemos que averiguar el qué. Pienso que quizás sí estaba atravesando por un período de rebeldía. Su forma de vestir dice bastante ―indicó las fotografías con su dedo índice.

Mikasa volvió la vista a las imágenes que tenía en sus manos.

―¿Su forma de vestir?

―Poco acorde a la época. No sufría de dificultades económicas como para no tener dinero y ponerle más tela a ese vestido. Si algo le pasó, puede que se lo haya buscado.

«¿Cómo puede decir algo así con tanta tranquilidad?». Mikasa estaba anonadada. No le atribuyó mucha importancia a las palabras de Levi, tomando en cuenta el encuentro desafortunado que había tenido con su ex esposa. Estaba hablando demás, estaba diciendo incoherencias efecto de la rabia y ella no iba a entrometerse en su camino.

Empero, algo tenía que decir al respecto, porque algo en todo eso le molestaba.

―No creo que haya tenido que ver con su forma de vestir ―comentó con casualidad, mientras permanecía concentrada en las fotos.

―A mí me parece que gustaba de provocar.

Y con ese comentario, Levi activó el detonador dentro de Mikasa. Porque podía quejarse de muchas cosas, de su desorden, de su falta de tino, de su mal gusto para la música y su pésimo estilo de vida, incluso se tragaba todas las veces que se mofaba de ella diciéndole que no sólo existe la ropa negra, sino de otros colores también. Podía decirle muchas cosas, pero tocar ese punto, no. Justo eso no.

―¿Así que eres como los típicos malditos que creen que si una mujer es abusada es por su propia culpa? ―mordió el enojo y se paró dejando las fotografías sobre la mesa.

Pero Levi ni siquiera se inmutó ante su sobresalto. La miró despectivamente y cometió el error de canalizar su ira con ella.

―Tal vez, tú has de entenderla. Has de ser la típica mocosa insolente que va de juerga en juerga.

La joven Ackerman no pudo dar crédito a lo que el reservado Levi le estaba diciendo. Aunque tuviese mucha rabia contenida por sus problemas familiares, no podía desquitarse con ella. No con ella. Jamás.

Pero Mikasa no tenía perdería el tiempo haciéndoselo saber. Quizás él sólo era una falsa careta. Quizás sólo era un maldito amargado que merecía estar solo, que merecía no tener a su esposa consigo, que había razones por las cuales lo habían dejado.

Y eso tampoco se lo hizo saber. No tenía sentido.

Tragó con dificultad y con voz ronca, despidió la noche con sus últimas palabras:

―¿Y tú qué carajo sabes? No tienes ni la más puta idea de lo que estás diciendo.

Levi se quedó de pie en la cocina sin mover un músculo. Cerró sus ojos y los apretó con fuerza esperando despertarse de una pesadilla. Se había dejado llevar por las emociones y dejó que sus pasiones intervinieran en el ámbito laboral de su vida.

No tardó en oír el ruido de la moto de Mikasa. La chica se había ido.

Levi se devolvió a la sala de estar y miró a todos lados. Ella volvería. Todo estaba en su lugar, incluso su portátil y los informes que había recopilado seguían posados sobre la mesa del escritorio. Kristeva estaba sobre el sillón, durmiendo envuelta en una de las chaquetas de la joven. Entendió que era justo para ella irse a pasar la noche a otro lugar y no soportar la amargura de sus asuntos personales. Pero ¿a qué lugar?

Se dio con la mano en la cara. Había cometido un error garrafal y no podía dar vuelta atrás.

Se sentó en el sillón y le hizo compañía a la gata. Le acarició el lomo y se dio cuenta que un mes viviendo con ella le había ayudado a generar anticuerpos. Ya no estornudaba como antes. Pero aunque intentó distraerse con el animal, la imagen de Mikasa, el rostro que tenía antes de irse le obstruía la mente.

Ella lo había ayudado, aun cuando no tenía ningún deber de hacerlo. Aquel día en su departamento podía haberlo mandado al demonio, sobre todo por irrumpir tan imprudentemente en su morada. Pero no lo hizo. Ni con todos sus reclamos y rezongueos diarios, con sus mañas y exigencias, ella nunca había dado un paso atrás y le había entregado una gran prueba, que ni el mismo con años de estudio había podido descifrar.

Mikasa era tan increíble como Allmond le había dicho. Como el mismo Smith había sugerido.

Y él, siendo un imbécil, la había cabreado.

Lo lamentaba tanto. Justo ahora que ella parecía estarse acercando, como un cervatillo curioso y temeroso, pero al menos había avanzado; un paso y él la había hecho retroceder diez.

Así como el mismo se había dado cuenta, sólo con una foto, de que algo pasaba con Helen Lindberg, al mirar a Mikasa surgía en él el mismo sentimiento. Algo había pasado o estaba pasando con Ackerman. Pero ella no iba a decírselo, mucho menos ahora. Jamás lo haría si él seguía comportándose como un tirano.

Sí. Era un imbécil.

Cansado dejó caer su espalda y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldar del sillón para quedarse viendo el techo. Y, sintiéndose aún más imbécil, Levi se preguntó si algún día llegaría a conocerla de verdad. Sabía que no, pero quería. Quería llegar a conocerla por completo, porque le pesara o no, ella acaparaba su atención.

* * *

 **¡Me dejan sus reviews!**

 **Me retiro. Y sé que en primera instancia esto no se ve muy Rivamika, pero tranquilos. Ya vendrá, ya vendrá. Tiempo al tiempo.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	3. La Reina ab aeterno

¡Hola! Apunto algunos comentarios rápidos.

- **Para quienes leen In Fine Temporis** : Sí, voy a actualizar. Como que dije: ya, para qué voy a dejar Reina inconcluso si lo tengo casi listo y sólo tengo que editar… así que, sí, estaré trabajando en mi otro fic :3 pero aproveché que este cap estaba listo.

- **Respecto a este fic:** Rated M me absuelve de todo lo que está escrito aquí ;) están advertidos una vez más. No directamente por este capítulo, sino por el contenido en general del fanfic.

Respecto a la relación Mikasa x Levi, me daré el gustito de ponerle mi toque de amor, por el simple y humano motivo de que Stieg Larsson rompió demasiado mi corazón. Si les parece que la relación va avanzando rápido, lean el libro original xD ya verán que yo voy a paso de tortuga.

Como les he dicho, este fic no es directamente Millennium en sí. Hice una mezcla de ideas, no todo es tajantemente igual. (Y le saqué una n el nombre ;u; no quise cambiarlo porque lo amo xD )

Espero disfruten mucho este capítulo. Sin más que decir, a leer.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:**

La Reina _ab æterno_.

 _"_ _Las nieves eternas (o perpetuas) jamás se disuelven. Yacen sobre sobre los picos más altos de las montañas dónde la temperatura jamás asciende, ni en los meses más cálidos del año. Se adhieren a la superficie como una gruesa capa de concreto blanco imposible de desprender._

 _Hubo una reina que vivió sus años más tiernos e inocentes a los pies de una montaña de nieves eternas. Una reina tan hermosa, pero una reina desigual: una reina guerrera que no necesitaba súbditos ni soldados que la protegiesen. Una reina cuya historia era tan patéticamente triste como la absurda realidad de las abejas que fallecen al perder su aguijón en un intento de proteger sus vidas._

 _Una ironía._

 _Una reina en un palacio de nieves eternas. Y ella era tan fría, gélida a punto de nieve, como la misma nieve eterna, porque no existía calor terrestre capaz de derretirla._

.

.*.

.

2 de junio – 1 de julio.

La noche, que no conocía de piedad ni misericordia, cubrió todos los tejados de gruesa escarcha y barrió las calles de humedad y hielo. En Orvud, simplemente era invierno todo el año. Escasamente podían diferenciarse las cuatro estaciones del ciclo natural. Los residentes de la localidad habían aprendido a reconocerlas por la cantidad de lluvias y nevadas; más en invierno, menos en verano. Y eso era todo.

Mikasa Ackerman se devolvió a Trost aquella infausta noche en la que tuvo que amortiguar los berrinches de un lunático. La glacial noche no fue un obstáculo para ella, considerando que había vivido gran parte de su vida expuesta a temperaturas peores. Fue uno de los motivos por los cuales decidió volver. Primordialmente porque su anárquico departamento era el único lugar que le parecía acogedor –sin olvidar que no tendría que pagar por alojamiento– y, porque sin lugar a dudas, Trost ofrecía un clima agradable. Se sentía cómoda allí, y a pesar de que sus efectos se encontraban resguardados en la cabaña de Orvud, su cama era todo lo que necesitaba entonces.

El gerente de la línea de tren que la llevó de vuelta a Trost fue bastante amable y considerado al permitirle llevar su motocicleta en el vagón de equipaje. La necesitaba para movilizarse dentro de la ciudad. Fuera de eso, Mikasa pensó que había tenido mucha suerte al pillar un boleto a esas horas de la noche y, encima, de forma tan repentina.

Durante la mañana siguiente, la joven se ubicó frente al ventanal de su sala de estar, envuelta en una frazada, y observó la congestión de la ciudad. Se permitió despertar tarde, cerca de las once, y hubiese dormido hasta mediodía de no haber sido por los incesantes bocinazos de los autos que de seguro estaban atascados en una fila infernal.

Mientras sus ojos repasaban la calle de un lado a otro, pensó en Levi. No sabía cuándo volvería a Orvud ni qué iba a decirle a su compañero de trabajo luego de lo que había sucedido. Si para ella las relaciones interpersonales ya eran suficientemente complejas, era de imaginarse cómo se sentía ante un inconveniente como aquel. Podría darle una visita a Allmond y acordar una reunión con Smith; comentarles que no se encontraba en condiciones de seguir adelante con la investigación y que prefería retirarse del caso… No obstante, no lo haría.

El dinero le sentaba bien y además, el caso de Helen la atrapaba cómo ningún otro trabajo había hecho. Le gustaba, tanto, que incluso sentía que su monótona vida había adquirido un ritmo placentero y diversas motivaciones. Tenía tintes de ser aquel evento que por obra del destino toca la vida de una persona de una manera singular, y Mikasa pensaba que tal vez debía encontrar aquella singularidad.

Y lo demás podía solucionarse.

Tal vez sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la incomodidad de ver a Levi se diluyese hasta hacerse más llevadera. Por eso se había alejado. Ella solía trabajar así. No se sentaba a conversar sobre las diferencias que experimentaba con los demás, jamás pedía perdón, ni permiso (excepto de ser extremadamente necesario) y por cierto, era Levi quién le debía unas sinceras disculpas. Pero solamente como un asunto protocolar, porque Mikasa no estaba a la espera de dichas palabras. Ella, simplemente, las había pasado por alto y su única tarea más difícil ahora era volver a hablar a con él.

Empero no valía la pena quedarse recapitulando una escena que ya no tenía variaciones. Las cosas habían resultado de esa manera y no había más que hacer. Mikasa comprendía la formidable pérdida de tiempo que suponía quedarse sentado evocando situaciones pasadas, por lo que decidió poner fin al problema.

Desde el primer mes que había estado en Orvud, no había visitado a nadie. Aunque ciertamente sus paradas no superaban dos destinos: la casa del viejo Arnold y la sala de ensayos. Esta última porque Mikasa Ackerman encontraba su paliativo en la música, y si bien no había aprendido a manejar ningún instrumento con la perfección digna de un maestro, le gustaba relajarse tocando la guitarra y cantando de vez en cuando. No obstante, no se sentía parte de la banda con la que practicaba y con la que parecía haber hecho "amigos". Para ella funcionaba más bien como una actividad recreacional y no como un compromiso. Y es que la música para ella era un tesoro y jamás sería algo tedioso, sobre todo porque era lo único que podía mantenerla con la mente libre de pensamientos turbios.

Mikasa dejó pasar una semana desde el percance Orvud sin mostrar señal de vida. Mantenía su teléfono móvil en modo "no molestar", y había configurado todas las aplicaciones para prohibir las notificaciones. Y como si eso no fuese poco, rara vez tomaba el condenado aparato sólo para revisar la hora. El número de llamadas perdidas ascendía cada día, pero no estaba interesada en revisarlas. No de momento.

Durante esa semana visitó al viejo Arnold. Podía ser que quería subirse el ánimo, ya que Arnold era el único que conseguía apaciguar sus irritaciones, pero esta vez fue diferente, y siempre lo sería desde que el hombre había sufrido el infarto cerebro vascular. El pobre parecía cada vez más ido, cada vez peor y apenas demostró su alegría al ver a Mikasa enarcando una ceja como era costumbre. Sin embargo, ella pudo ver en sus ojos algo más: tristeza, impotencia al no poder abrazarla, al no poder hacer nada por ella.

Él la había querido y la quería aún como a una hija. Mas no podía hacer nada por demostrárselo, pero Mikasa tampoco se lo exigía. Le hacía feliz saber que vivía y la hería, al mismo tiempo, ser consciente de que lo hacía en aquel estado tan deplorable. Pero ella tampoco lo demostraba. Ni una lágrima, ni una sola vez.

Finalmente decidió que no había sido una buena idea dar aquella visita. Ver a Arnold de esa forma la hizo sentirse peor que nunca. Pero fingió en todo momento si eso podía hacerlo feliz a él.

.

.*.

.

Fue una semana estremecedora. La sensación de culpa cargaba sobre los hombros de Levi con pesadez. Se sentía como un niño pequeño que había echado al suelo el jarrón favorito de su madre y ya no sabía dónde esconderse. Sensación que se vio facilitada por el temor de hablar con quién era su jefe en ese entonces, el viejo Lancel Lindberg. Había meditado las consecuencias de sus actos y nada hablaba a su favor, hasta le incomodaba pensar en lo ridículo que se oiría decirles que su asistente se había cabreado porque él la insultó producto de un arrebato. Peor aún si comentaba que tal evento estaba vinculado a un encuentro fatídico con su ex esposa.

No, definitivamente no tenía excusas aliadas.

Pero era un hombre adulto, hecho y derecho. No tenía que hacer otra cosa excepto formular una disculpa formal y plantearle a Mikasa Ackerman reconsiderar las relaciones entre ambos. Podría prometerle que incluso podría trabajar desde su departamento, aunque eso significase el doble de trabajo para él. Pero lo haría. Lo haría como una suerte de disculpa disfrazada y aguantaría el engorro de mantenerse en esa situación. Después de todo, él lo había arruinado.

No obstante, antes de tomar cualquier decisión, debía encontrar a Mikasa. El problema era que si ella seguía desviando sus llamadas el plan no iba a funcionar. La llamaba por lo menos unas veinte veces al día y no había caso. Le enviaba unos cinco mensajes instantáneos y ya le había escrito catorce correos. Seguía sin obtener respuesta.

Poco sabía de ella, pero al menos lo suficiente como para comprender que no estaba tratando con cualquier tipo de persona. Ella era especial. Sí, Levi lo sabía y lo tenía presente en su mente. Un encargo intangible que solicitaba conocerla más, con urgencia.

Empero, si ella no volvía a trabajar con él, tendría que ser de esa forma. Él tampoco iba a rogarle durante mucho tiempo más.

Antes de comenzar con la búsqueda, Levi realizó un razonamiento lógico: si Mikasa no tenía ningún escondite en Orvud, y llevaba más de una semana sin aparecer, lo más probable era que hubiese vuelto a Trost. Y su departamento fue el primer lugar dónde decidió buscar para, por supuesto, llevarse la sorpresa (obvia) de que no se encontraba allí.

Soltó un suspiro y se sintió un idiota. Dejó una nota que deslizó por debajo de la puerta.

«Necesitamos hablar. Te estaré llamando. Y por favor, contesta mis mensajes. Levi».

Había viajado a Trost interrumpiendo su trabajo sólo para encontrarla a ella y ahora sentía que había perdido el día. Eso hasta que a su mente llegó una idea fugaz que no acreditaba ninguna victoria, pero a esas alturas las opciones no podían ser descartadas, mucho menos en una situación como aquella.

Levi pensó en que podría visitar a Allmond. Y en realidad, lo hizo. Le tomó bastante tiempo recordar las calles que lo llevarían al edificio _Rockford,_ calle _Åkerlund_ número 2775.

«Séptimo piso, oficina 702», se recordó a sí mismo.

Al llegar al edificio y dar con la oficina de Allmond tuvo una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago. Una sensación de incomodidad; se sentía invasivo, pero luego recordaba los motivos que lo llevaban a estar ahí y entonces seguía adelante con sus planes.

Levi golpeó la puerta de la oficina con timidez y sondeó por el ventanal. Vio a Allmond sentado en su escritorio, quién alzó el rostro y le entregó una mirada inquisitiva para luego terminar asintiendo como aviso para que entrara. Apenas hizo el gesto volvió a la documentación que tenía entre manos, sin prestar más atención al periodista curioso que aparecía nuevamente en su oficina. Porque ciertamente, Levi ya había acudido a él con anterioridad. Allmond asumió de antemano que tendría que ver con Mikasa.

―Señor Ackerman ―habló con poderoso volumen, dejando en evidencia el poco interés que le provocaba su visita, ya que no despegó la vista de su tarea―. Qué sorpresa.

A Levi la ironía le escoció el estómago.

―Allmond ―respondió Levi en el mismo tono y se mantuvo de pie en medio de la oficina con los brazos cruzados―. ¿Estás ocupado?

―¿A ti qué te parece? ―comentó con casualidad.

―Puedo reservarme mis comentarios y asumir que esta visita ha sido una pérdida de tiempo ―soltó para luego voltearse, pero antes de conseguirlo, Allmond había tomado la palabra.

―Toma asiento y dame unos minutos.

Aunque renuente en primera instancia, Levi decidió acercarse a la silla y dejar caer el cuerpo con pesadez. Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos a esperar por las palabras de Allmond que anunciaran la finalización de su trabajo o lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo.

Allmond resultaba para Levi un hombre de curioso aspecto. Estaba seguro de que él no era sueco, venía de otro lugar. No sólo podía percibirse en su acento, sino por su forma de expresarse, de reaccionar, su comportamiento en general. Sin embargo, Levi sabía que su actitud hacia él no tenía mucho que ver con su nacionalidad. En un principio lo había pensado, que tal vez el tipo tuviese otra cultura, otras costumbres, pero desechó la idea al darse cuenta de que Allmond solía ponerse a la defensiva con un solo tema en particular: Mikasa Ackerman.

Levi no entendía por qué Allmond se esmeraba tanto en resguardarla. Comprendía el hecho de que ella hubiese tenido una vida difícil, empero eso no facultaba al sujeto para envolverla en sobreprotección. Sobre todo porque Mikasa era una mujer adulta, joven ciertamente porque veinte años no podía ser mucho, pero adulta al fin y al cabo y de lo poco que Levi conocía, sabía que ella no necesitaba de nadie.

« ¿Algún vínculo especial? », pensó.

Familiar no podía ser. De haber existido relación ya se habría enterado, pero no era así. Además, Allmond era muy diferente de Mikasa, tanto física como psicológicamente.

Amor no calificaba en las conjeturas de Levi. Un viejo de unos cuarenta años enamorado de una joven de veinte no le parecía una historia real, porque ciertamente los hombres adultos no van por la vida enamorándose de niñatas para prometerles una vida de princesas y un amor puro y desinteresado. Eso pintaba más de un simple interés sexual; el tipo debía tener 'esas' intenciones con Mikasa. Le guardaba cariño de seguro y tal vez, ganas de poseerla como nadie podía.

A Levi la idea le resultó repulsiva, tanto, que abrió los ojos para mirar a Allmond con recelo. Se dio cuenta de que éste ya lo observaba desde antes y se vio en la obligación de relajar el rostro. No se había dado cuenta de cuán irritado estaba hasta que sintió el peso en su ceño.

―Y bien, señor Ackerman. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

Levi sopesó el tono que usó Allmond. Se oía pacífico, entonces no debía haber problemas.

―Es algo rápido. ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra Mikasa? ―comentó con simpleza, manteniendo los brazos cruzados.

Allmond soltó una sonrisa de medio lado y sospechó de qué iba la visita.

―Usted debería saberlo. Trabaja con ella ―Allmond sabía usar las herramientas, las cuales eran perfectas para sacar de quicio a la gente.

―Seré breve. Tuvimos algunas diferencias que no pudimos resolver de forma sensata. Ella debe estar molesta y necesito encontrarla. No está en su departamento.

Allmond sintió la victoria ascender como sonrisa en sus labios. Pero se contuvo de pronunciar comentario alguno sobre el tema. Levi notó como el jodido tipo disfrutó esas palabras.

Allmond se mantuvo en silencio varios segundos, observándolo con esa maldita expresión de triunfo, antes de responder.

―Se ha cabreado. Créame que será ella quién decida volver, si es que lo desea.

―Necesito encontrarla. Pensé que podría decirme dónde buscar.

―Usted no sabe a lo que se expone, ni a lo que la expone a ella al hacer tanta presión. Debería esperar a que ella tomase la decisión de buscarlo a usted.

―Esto no es un juego de niños, Allmond. Tenemos un trabajo que hacer.

―Si no te esmeras en conocerla entonces no habrá trabajo que resulte ―dijo de pronto con seriedad.

Eso dejó a Levi perplejo bastante tiempo.

Sí, él lo sabía y lo tenía bastante presente, pero no tenía por qué hacérselo a saber a él. Ni él tenía derecho a decírselo.

―Bien, con permiso.

Finalmente se puso de pie y caminó hasta la salida, pero la voz de Allmond lo detuvo justo ahí.

― Puedes encontrarla en _Nordstan Gallerian_ ; visita a menudo ese centro comercial. Va a una sala de ensayos con frecuencia, cerca de calle Erikslund al bajar por Lisebergs. Pero te sugiero que intentes en el centro comercial. Si Mikasa no está encerrada en su departamento con su enredo de cables y computadores, entonces es porque ha salido a conseguir algo que no tiene a su alcance. En ese centro hay buenas tiendas de informática y comida; dos cosas necesarias para que ella pueda vivir.

.

.*.

.

Mikasa Ackerman no precisaba de la compañía de nadie para sentirse a gusto. Sin embargo, se había encontrado con una vieja amiga: Sasha. Ese día había salido temprano por la mañana para hacerse de algunas cosas en el centro comercial, como un par de pendrives o tal vez un disco duro nuevo. Allí la había pillado aquella chica de cabello castaño y ojos brillosos y, para colmo, no la había soltado más.

Sasha lucía ropajes tan monocromáticos como los de Mikasa y tenía un estilo similar; excepto porque Sasha traía un mejor semblante y una actitud garbosa, no así su amiga de cabello negro quien era la expresión más superlativa de una estatua. Una escena de ambas bosquejaba a Sasha hablando durante el noventa por ciento del encuentro; el diez por ciento restante eran monosílabos y suspiros de Mikasa. Y a pesar de la injuriosa cortedad de esta última, Sasha guardaba enormes sentimientos fraternos para ella, aun cuando sabía que estaban lejos de ser recíprocos.

Mikasa era así: inmune a las emociones. Era de ese modo y no de otro, y asimismo debía querérsele, o sería exponerse una buena pérdida de tiempo intentando hacerla cambiar. Ella era arbitraria en todos sus sentidos.

Además de ser lo más cercano a lo que podría considerarse "una amiga", Sasha pertenecía a la banda de estridente música con la cual consumía su tiempo libre. Mikasa solía cantar con ellos. De ahí se conocían, pero Sasha había sido la única de toda la banda dotada de mayor paciencia para lidiar con la "retrasada Ackerman", como algunos la llamaban. Mikasa siempre ignoró los comentarios de los demás miembros, comprendiendo la estupidez de la que estaban proporcionados algunos seres humanos. Conocía profundamente sus capacidades y no necesitaba apreciación ajena, confiaba en sí misma: ella no era ninguna retrasada.

Mikasa alzó la vista luego de pasarse gran parte del recorrido con los ojos fijos en las baldosas del centro comercial. Sentía como las vigorosas palabras que daban forma al discurso de Sasha se entremezclaron con el bullicio ambiental, ocasionando un efecto sonoro ininteligible que martillaba sus oídos.

Al mirar hacia los diversos rincones de _Nordstan Gallerian_ podía ver la saturación de figuras atiborradas de empaques, corriendo de un lado a otro, consumiendo, gastando, despilfarrando… y ella no entendía. Sentía que comprendía muchas cosas, estaba consciente de que poseía extraordinarias habilidades que escapaban al umbral de raciocinio convencional, pero si había algo que ella pudiese clasificar como difícil y que escapaba a su entendimiento era la necesidad (si es que eso era) de las personas por llenarse de efectos materiales.

No creía que fuese algo malo, simplemente no entendía.

En eso pensaba cuando, claro y fuerte, llamaron su nombre.

― ¡Mikasa!

Reconoció la voz de inmediato, y antes de que Sasha se voltease siquiera por simple curiosidad, soltó hoscas palabras:

―No se te ocurra voltear. Camina rápido y sígueme. Vamos a subir las escaleras.

―¿Las mecánicas? ―indagó Sasha con cautela.

De pronto la había acosado un pánico enorme. Mikasa solía meterse en problemas bastante seguido.

―No. Las normales… las que están cerca de la tienda de instrumentos musicales ―gruñó Mikasa, caminando tan rápido, provocando que Sasha la siguiera con trotes livianos.

La tentación de voltear a mirar quién las estaba siguiendo picaba en la médula de Sasha con ansiedad, como si la respuesta le fuese pisando los talones, como si trajera imantada a la espalda la sensación de alguien cogiéndola de su remera. Sabía que si volteaba podía empeorar la situación y que no sólo podía liarse un buen jaleo con el extraño acosador, sino también con la misma Mikasa, quien enfurruñada no daba señales de detenerse.

Por su parte, Mikasa agradecía la cantidad descomunal de compradores obsesivos-compulsivos. Porque, paulatinamente, se hizo más dificultosa la tarea de desplazarse entre las personas y esa fue su principal herramienta para zafarse de Levi Ackerman quién la llamaba con insistencia y quien intentaba avanzar inútilmente también entre las masas. Empujones, tirones y "con permiso" se intercalaban a cada paso hacia adelante.

Era época de remates y liquidaciones. Mikasa pudo verlo en un cartel que pendía de una tienda. Entonces comprendió porqué habían tantas personas. Y volviendo a valerse de eso, comenzó a alternarse entre una persona y otra hasta difuminarse del todo y perderse totalmente del radar de Levi.

Cuando se sintió tranquila corrió hacia las escaleras con Sasha siguiéndola a tropezones y dando exageradas bocanadas de aire. Mikasa subió los escalones de a dos en dos y al llegar al segundo piso sintió un alivio destensar sus músculos. Se tomó un largo respiro para satisfacer a su cuerpo, luego del golpe de adrenalina, y sacó de su característica mochila traposa un _beanie_. Se acomodó la gorra en la cabeza, como si eso fuese a ayudarla a pasar desapercibida, y finalmente se acercó al semi muro que hacía las veces de baranda. Desde allí se tenía la visión de gran parte del primer piso.

Levi intentaba seguir avanzando entre la multitud, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que era inútil. La había perdido de vista. Al rendirse, realizó un sondeo breve en todas direcciones y finalmente decidió que lo mejor era irse de allí. El mar de personas iba a ahogarlo.

Mikasa no le quitó el ojo de encima hasta que lo vio partir. Y el primer pensamiento estúpido que vino a su cabeza fue pensar que se veía dolorosamente atractivo. Vestía zapatillas de lona, pantalones negros y una sudadera de un azul similar al de sus ojos. Aquel atuendo parecía ser la ropa que Levi usaría para un fin de semana en casa, pero así se había quitado varios años de encima.

«Debería vestir siempre igual», pensó Mikasa.

―¡Rawr! ―exclamó Sasha, burlándose de su amiga―. ¿El de azul?

―¿Qué estás…

―¡Hey, tú! ¡El de azul!

Sasha no le dio tiempo de protestar cuando ya había vaciado sus pulmones para gritarle a Levi. Acto seguido, Mikasa se encogió en el suelo, escondiéndose tras el semi muro, halando la gorra para que la cubriese más.

Sasha soltó una risotada estruendosa.

―Ya se fue. Ni siquiera me escuchó ―apoyó los brazos en la baranda.

―No tenías que hacer eso ―Mikasa usó un timbre severo, no muy diferente de su tono usual.

―¿Estás metida en problemas otra vez? ―inquirió Sasha esta vez con seriedad, pero con sutileza a la vez. Mikasa no le respondió―. ¿Algo que tenga que ver con ese tipo?

―Simplemente olvídalo ―bufó.

Sasha se dejó caer a su lado, respetando la distancia y no se dio por vencida.

―Te recuerdo que me hiciste correr frenéticamente para llegar hasta aquí. ¿No sería prudente explicarme qué sucede? ¿Tendré que cuidarme las espaldas de ahora en adelante?

No sólo era que Mikasa Ackerman estuviese siempre demasiado quieta, también era silenciosa. Nadie sabía de ella, excepto por cosas básicas e irrelevantes. No le había dicho a nadie sobre su trabajo en Orvud. Los únicos enterados eran los implicados. Primeramente, porque era un asunto confidencial y segundo, porque aunque hubiese tenido una persona de confianza con quien sincerarse, a Mikasa le importaba una mierda compartir sus experiencias personales.

―Sólo fue… una reacción involuntaria. No hay ningún peligro en todo esto.

―Bueno, supongo que si huyes de esa forma no es alguien que te guste…―suspiró―. De todos modos, y aun sabiendo que eres todo un misterio, no es correcto huir así de las personas. No tiene sentido.

«Ciertamente».

Y ella misma se lo había cuestionado. ¿Por qué estaba huyendo de Levi?

Concluyó que al parecer simplemente no se sentía lista para enfrentarlo. La incomodaba, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que dar la cara. Había un trabajo serio y portentosamente remunerado de por medio. No podía seguir escapando como una niña malcriada. Ella no era así, no era una cobarde, pero entonces volvía el cuestionamiento a su inesperada forma de actuar.

El resto de la tarde, Mikasa no volvió a recuperarse. No era que hubiese tenido muchos ánimos al principio de la jornada para empezar, pero ahora mantenía un semblante siniestro tal como si le hubiesen hecho un drenaje sanguíneo.

Sasha quiso animarla diciéndole que esa noche podrían ir a la sala de ensayos.

Pero Mikasa tenía su mente en otro lugar, en un pensamiento que llegó de inquilino a su magín, algo en lo que no había reparado producto del impacto y que ahora se hacía presente para robarse sus cavilaciones: Levi la había ido a buscar.

¿Cómo sabía dónde encontrarla en primer lugar?, y ¿por qué lo había hecho?

No daba crédito a lo que acababa de suceder. No fue capaz de convencerse de que él había llegado a ese límite para contactarla. Había creído que él era un tipo soberbio y se las había arreglado para manipular todas las respuestas posibles en caso de que, cuando se encontrasen para hablar del tema, él le sugiriese sobre abandonar el caso.

No obstante, aquella conversación tenía lugar en su mente en un futuro lejano, no tanto tal vez, pero no tan cercano como ese mismo día. Parecía como si él no hubiese resistido más tiempo en la incertidumbre.

Se sintió extraña. Sí. Estaba lejos de recuperarse ese día.

.

.*.

.

Levi Ackerman no sabía cómo catalogar ese encuentro. «Fracaso», sin embargo, condecía por completo con su perspectiva del escenario. No sabía si arriesgarse a asegurar que Mikasa había hecho oídos sordos de sus llamados, porque tal vez, simplemente, se había dispersado entre las personas. El centro comercial estaba asestado de densas multitudes que pululaban un bullicio irritante. Quiso creer que sólo había sido culpa del ruido ambiental el que ella no le hubiese prestado atención.

Por otro lado, ya se encontraba en Trost. No tenía intenciones de perder el día, así que su mejor idea había sido visitar la oficina de redacción de "Millenium". Hange debía encontrarse allí, y aunque en primera instancia discutieron acaloradamente porque Levi debía marcharse a Orvud, éste decidió que era oportuno realizarle una visita.

Levi conocía a Hange desde la universidad. Sus caminos se habían separado durante los primeros años de trabajo, para luego reunirse en el proyecto de Millenium. Una revista de economía que se encargaba de despedazar a los más grandes corruptos del escenario sueco. Junto con ella habían ganado grandes debates, habían generado grandes escándalos mediáticos y desenmascarado a diversos personajes, dejando algunos incluso tras las rejas. Años bastante fructíferos.

Hasta que a Levi tuvo la brillante idea de atacar a Nile Dawk sin bases suficientes. Entonces su vida se convirtió en un caos que no sólo lo arrastró a él al abismo. Por poco termina llevándose a la revista consigo, de no ser porque Hange tuvo la capacidad y valentía suficiente de plantarse frente a las acusaciones y no dejarse aplastar.

Ahora él se alejaba de los medios para esperar que las aguas se calmasen, se iba de viaje a Orvud para un trabajo como _freelance_ en el cual su jefe corría con todos sus gastos, tenía una cabaña para sí, y prácticamente, estaba viviendo una temporada de vacaciones pagadas. Todo excepto por el hecho de una investigación para la que ni siquiera le habían exigido una respuesta. Era el último intento de Lancel por encontrar a su nieta, de modo que si Levi no obtenía respuesta iban a pagarle su trabajo de igual manera. ¡Vaya regalo!

Mientras Hange se encargaba de levantar la, hasta ahora demolida, integridad y credibilidad de la revista.

Levi supuso que ella no querría verle, pero él sí. Y se adentró en la redacción a grandes zancadas para llegar a la oficina de Hange. En el trayecto se ganó todas las miradas de los colaboradores que estaban en pleno trabajo, pero simplemente lazó al aire un saludo en general.

Hange estaba en el pasillo que dirigía a su oficina. Estaba conversando con una chica joven que apenas había llegado hace unos días. De seguro le daban instrucciones, puesto que primeramente se encontraba en la redacción para su tiempo de prueba.

Apenas la mujer vio a su amigo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que hiciera ingreso a su oficina. Levi asintió y se escabulló de inmediato dentro de la estancia. No pasaron unos minutos en que Hange ingresó a su despacho.

―¿Molesta? ―indagó Levi con cautela. Se había acomodado de espaldas en el perfecto sillón de psicólogo que decoraba la habitación.

―Bastante molesta porque has tenido el descaro de visitarme― sonrió la mujer con socarronería mientras se apoyaba en su mesón de escritorio y estudiaba desde su posición a Levi―. Aunque podría reconocer que estoy confundida, ya que a decir verdad me habría molestado más si no lo hubieses hecho.

Levi escuchó atento mientras su vista estaba fija en el techo. Sabía que, en términos sencillos, la había dejado sola en el peor momento. No era que no le pesara, pero entendía también que la revista tenía más posibilidades de escapar a las acusaciones que él mismo.

―Lo siento ―murmuró―. Si necesitas que te compense…

―No necesito acostarme contigo ―soltó tajante.

Levi soltó un bufido ante aquellas palabras.

Durante mucho tiempo habían mantenido una relación abierta. Se acostaban cuando simplemente les entraban ganas y posteriormente, no había mayores responsabilidades. Sobre todo porque Hange estaba casada, pero su marido era un serbio millonario que iba de viaje en viaje, un liberal en todo sentido y que no tenía problemas en que Hange tuviese un amante de repuesto cuando él no podía satisfacerla. Lo curioso era que ella misma asumía a viva voz estar perdidamente enamorada de su esposo y no pretendía dejarlo por nadie; y su esposo lo sabía, y sabía también que su relación con Levi era de intrínseca amistad más simple deseo carnal.

En cambio Levi sí había arruinado su vida. Estaba recién casado cuando tuvo la brillante idea de seguir con los encuentros que tenía con Hange. Lo terrible había sido que su misma esposa lo había pillado. Se había ganado una paliza digna de clasificar en algún campeonato de _taekwondo_. Pero se lo había merecido y era consciente de ello.

―No vengo por sexo, mujer ―resopló―. Creí que éramos amigos.

―Lo somos ―asintió―. Incluso si terminamos enredados entre sábanas, sólo eso seremos, siempre. Y lo sabes, pero me molesta tu postura tan liviana ante todo esto. Estoy acostumbrada a tú «particular manera de solucionar las cosas».

Sí, Levi sabía que sus actitudes muchas veces dejaban bastante que desear. Pero él guardaba un enorme cariño especial hacia Hange, porque no importaba cuántas veces él pudiese equivocarse, ella siempre estaba ahí para él.

Sincera. Honorable. Leal. Amiga. Siempre.

―Tranquila. Esta vez no se trata de eso. Quiero un consejo.

A Hange le costó tragarse esas palabras. ¿Por qué?, si en primera instancia admitía firmemente ser amiga de Levi.

En primer lugar, Levi Ackerman no era la clase de persona que pedía consejos abiertamente, a no ser que la situación hubiese adquirido dimensiones complejas. Usualmente se le veía confiado, actuando con una determinación digna de admirar y por cierto, solía acertar en la mayoría de sus decisiones (sin contar el caso Dawk). Además, llevaban tiempo sin verse, lo que llevó a Hange a pensar que Levi estaba metido en un nuevo lío.

―¿De qué se trata ahora? ―rezongó, haciendo que su amigo le dirigiese una mirada desaprobatoria.

―Estoy trabajando con una asistente ―comenzó sin rodeos―. Y está cabreada conmigo.

―La comprendo, puedes ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza cuando te lo propones ―bromeó, sonriendo con dulzura al final de la oración.

―No, no entiendes. No es por el trabajo ―murmuró―. Petra fue hasta Orvud, a la cabaña a discutir conmigo.

Hange alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa.

―¿Y a esa qué le picó ahora?

―Lo de siempre. Dinero. El jodido banco retuvo el dinero que le deposité por un día y ella armó un escándalo mortal porque pensó que yo no había cumplido…

―Vaya ―hizo un mohín―. ¿Qué tiene que ver tu asistente en todo esto?

―Ella estuvo ahí el día en que sucedió.

―Dios, pobrecilla. Tan sólo pídele disculpas, dile que no fue tu intención que ella presenciara un evento como ese.

―Hange.

―Dile que no ha sido tu culpa y que esperas compresión.

―Hange.

―¿Qué?

Levi soltó un largo suspiro.

―Se ha molestado, porque ―se sentía increíblemente idiota al confesar la segunda parte― yo la traté mal. Estaba molesto por la discusión con Petra e hice comentarios desatinados.

Hange abrió la mandíbula para decirle algo, empero al cabo de unos minutos decidió que era mejor no decirle nada más. Se quedó en su posición, viendo cómo Levi la observaba desde su lugar: tenía un brazo apoyado sobre su cabeza y el otro reposando sobre su estómago.

A Hange, Levi se le antojaba como un niño, en muchos aspectos de su vida personal. En lo laboral era todo cuanto uno podía esperarse de un profesional, pero en su vida privada era un desastre. Parecía como si Levi no entendiese ni remotamente sobre sentimientos, como si no supiese controlar sus emociones cual adolescente envuelto en hormonas. Hasta incluso, en algunas ocasiones, Hange había tenido la idea de que Levi no sabía cómo establecer una vida.

No había hecho mucho por recuperar a Petra, más bien todo había sido con intención de no perder a Samantha. Con ese tema, Levi entraba en un estado de total sobreprotección y alarmante preocupación. No había nada que le importase más que Samantha. Pero en los aspectos más íntimos de lo emocional, Levi era un desastre.

Pensar en ello la irritó, sin saber por qué, pero decidió que era mejor cortar el silencio.

―¿Nunca te has propuesto realizar un estudio antroponímico de tu nombre? Podría significar algo. Quizás esté vinculado a los desastres, tal vez a los errores en exceso ―pareció más un cuestionamiento retórico.

―Comprendo. No es necesario el sarcasmo. Sé que lo arruiné.

―Bien, consigue otra asistente y fin del asunto.

―No ―contestó de inmediato―. No, debe ser ella.

Hange saboreó esa respuesta. Al parecer había pillado el trasfondo del asunto y no pudo evitar cerciorarse que así fuese.

―Vaya, qué rápido eres cazando ―rio.

―No pienses estupideces, por favor―gruñó, para luego esclarecerse la garganta y continuar―. Ella es una excelente asistente e investigadora, es muy capaz. No creo que encuentre a nadie como ella.

―Eres un romántico ―Hange siguió tomándole el pelo.

―Bien, ya me voy ―apenas dicho eso, se reincorporó para ponerse de pie.

―Hey, no tienes que enfadarte ―Hange alzó ambas manos en el aire frente a sí―. Llámala y pídele una reunión de trabajo. Conversar es la única manera de solucionar las cosas.

Hange vio a Levi pasar por su lado dispuesto a retirarse de la oficina. Sin embargo, no pasó por alto las últimas palabras de su amiga.

―Llámala una vez más y las que sean necesarias. Deberías esforzarte más cuando quieres algo ―y Levi supo que ese comentario tenía mucho más trasfondo de lo que parecía―. Espero que te vaya bien. Hasta que vuelvas, suerte Levi Ackerman.

Levi sostuvo el mango de la puerta, dubitativo. Por unos segundos, Hange fue blanco de su atención hasta que, luego de guiñarle un ojo, cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

.

.*.

.

Era la segunda semana luego del nefasto incidente en la cabaña y Mikasa Ackerman se había dado cuenta de que en su teléfono no había nuevas notificaciones. Fue tan sólo por ese hecho que decidió revisar todo lo que había acumulado hasta ese día. Entonces corroboró que Levi no la había vuelto a contactar desde hacía una semana.

Y en esa semana se había encargado de recopilar datos sobre las muertes de las chicas de la lista de Helen Lindberg. Si bien no se encontraba en Orvud, se había propuesto terminar su trabajo de buena manera. No importaba qué sucediera al final, si tenía que irse prefería no dejar espacio a comentarios. Además, en su bolso había llevado una de las copias que había sacado sobre todo el material recopilado en los registros de Orvud.

Estudió los casos intensivamente y se encontró con que todos los asesinatos parecían poseer cualidades bastante curiosas. Naturalmente, por asesinato Mikasa esperaba disparos, estrangulamiento, puñaladas, cosas más mundanas que estaban al alcance de los simples civiles. Pero los casos de asesinatos de aquellas jóvenes distaban mucho de lo que, incluso, la imaginación humana hubiese podido abarcar. Porque, claramente, se necesitaba de una mente maestra y macabra para llevar a cabo tales atrocidades.

Estaba en su departamento, frente a su ordenador de escritorio mientras repasaba los recortes de periódicos con noticias sobre los asesinatos que había recopilado en aquella semana.

«Agnes Olsson. Violada. Su rostro expuesto ante una hoguera de una chimenea. Seguía viva mientras su cabeza ardía en llamas».

 _Hijo de puta._

«Elina Pettersson. Violada. Decapitada, su sangre desparramada sobre el lugar y un cordero decapitado a su lado. El asesino se tomó el tiempo de cambiar las cabezas de ambos seres».

 _¿Qué mierda?_

«Malin Bergström. Violada con diversos objetos, torturada y finalmente colgada de un árbol».

Eso a Mikasa le resultó medianamente más normal que todo lo demás. Hasta que leyó los objetos utilizados para violarla: desde botellas, usleros hasta un garrote astillado.

La sangre le había comenzado a hervir y podía sentir el rostro caliente. Tenía ira e impotencia acumulada que escocía más al recordar las palabras de Levi: «Helen Lindberg gustaba de provocar».

―De seguro todas estas también querían provocar hasta que las asesinasen. ¡Qué inteligente!

Se sorprendió comentándolo en voz alta. Simplemente, negó con la cabeza y cuando se dispuso a continuar con «Rita Hansen», se dio cuenta que la rabia le había hecho doler las sienes. No pudo seguir.

A pesar de que Sasha había insistido en que visitara la sala de ensayos, Mikasa había estado postergando el encuentro con baratas excusas de "tengo que trabajar". Realmente, su estado anímico no era el mejor. Sin embargo, en aquel momento en que había experimentado un subidón colérico repasó la idea un par de veces y se dio cuenta de que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Oír la música, cantar por un momento y sobre todo, sentir el rebote del bajo en su pecho…

Se deslizó bajo la ducha por unos minutos y se cambió de ropa para salir camino a la sala de ensayos. Estaba segura que allá las cosas podrían ir mejor.

Y por supuesto que lo estuvieron. Al llegar, se encontró con la banda completa reunida allí: Sasha con su bajo, Connie Springer con su guitarra, Armin Arlert con su sintetizador, Eren Jaeger con la segunda guitarra y Jean Kirschtein con la batería.

Y de todos ellos, con la única que solía hablar era con Sasha. Dejaba que los demás gastasen bromas a costa de ella o le hablasen con tanta confianza como si fuesen sus mejores amigos. Y el hecho de que se mantuviese indiferente frente al tema era que a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto. Ellos podían creer lo que quisieran, pero Mikasa Ackerman no tenía amigos. Ni aquí, ni ahora.

Más bien podía decirse que ella los utilizaba para tener acceso a la música de una manera gratuita y más aun participando esporádicamente, sin ningún compromiso.

―Eres como un cometa, ¿sabes? ―comentó Connie, afinando su guitarra con la pedalera que estaba a sus pies.

―De todos modos, no canta con nosotros ―añadió Kirschtein―. Tenemos una nueva vocalista, oficial, pero puedes venir a graznar cuando ella no esté. O cuando quieras, si quieres venir a verme ―le guiñó un ojo.

―Jean ―gruñó Sasha, mientras se acomodaba la correa de su instrumento.

Mikasa sólo pudo dedicarle una fría mirada desinteresada. La estupidez de Jean estaba fuera de su alcance, en un sistema ajeno al de ella, podría decirse confinado a la periferia de su sistema. Por lo que la importancia que sus comentarios tenían para ella igualaba a la importancia que tenían las piedrecillas que pisaba al caminar.

Antes de que comenzara el ensayo, Mikasa oyó un pequeño zumbido. Uno que reconoció de inmediato: su celular, el cual estaba resguardado en su mochila, la que había dejado hacia un rincón de la sala y que al estar en contacto con la pared de la misma, esparcía la vibración con mayor intensidad.

Mikasa se hincó en el suelo y sacó el aparato de su bolso para ver de qué iba la alerta.

Ensanchó los ojos al encontrarse con un extraño contacto, pero luego meneó la cabeza recordando que ella misma había sido quién le había cambiado el nombre. Sí, justo después de la nefasta discusión...

« _Satanás llamando_ …»

Dudó unos segundos, pero ese juego de niños tenía que terminar pronto.

―Hola ―dijo Mikasa sin mayor expresión.

― _Hola, ¿cómo estás?_ ―el tono que usó Levi, de tanta delicadeza y mesura, robó inevitablemente una sonrisa de Mikasa.

Él sabía que ella estaba muy molesta y, como un niño que reconoce su error, intentaba enmendar sus faltas con comportamientos sutiles.

―Estoy bien. Dime ―ir al grano era lo mejor que podían hacer.

― _¿Te parece bien si te invito a un café y conversamos?_

―Estoy ocupada, tengo un compromiso ahora.

― _¿Y luego de ese compromiso?_

―Iré a casa.

― _Puedo pasarte a buscar, si gustas._

Mikasa lo pensó durante varios segundos, en silencio, mordiéndose el labio inferior. A través del micrófono del teléfono podía oír la respiración de Levi y algunos sonidos bastante estridentes que le dejaron en claro que él se encontraba en las calles más céntricas de Trost. No se le haría muy difícil llegar a la sala de ensayos.

Accedió a darle la dirección del lugar y le dejó en claro que estaba con una banda. Sólo para advertirle de antemano y que así no fuese a espantarse con el ruido al ingresar al recinto.

.*.

Levi no tardó en dar con el lugar. Era un edificio cuadrado y sin ninguna estética. Tal vez por ser una sala de ensayos había esperado más, quizás colores o en último caso algún diseño extravagante, atrayente para el público, pero no. Pintaba de ser un local abandonado que estaba a la venta. Los muros grises apoyaban esa teoría.

Cuando caminó hacia la sala vio una puerta a medio abrir. Ingresó sin ningún recato y se encontró con quién debía ser el encargado. Un sujeto bastante alto que parecía ser más un guardia que otra cosa. Tenía cabello claro y una gran barba del mismo tono. Vestía un cortaviento de color oscuro y dentro una playera con el logo de una banda de rock pesado.

Levi hizo un mohín. Le gustaba el rock, pero esa no era una banda que entrase en su repertorio.

Preguntó al individuo si allí podía encontrar a Mikasa Ackerman y éste le dirigió por el pasillo principal hasta el fondo. Había una sola banda ensayando ahí por ese día. Si buscaba a alguien, ese alguien estaría ahí definitivamente.

Al avanzar, Levi se dio cuenta de que el interior estaba considerablemente más decorado que el exterior. Por dentro las paredes eran de un color rojo oscuro y había cuadros colgados con marcos negros. Las imágenes iban en blanco y negro.

Cuando el pasillo empezaba a terminarse, oyó la música cada vez más fuerte. No quería ser imprudente, pero una enorme curiosidad lo atacó a medida que la sala en la que se encontraba Mikasa estaba más y más a su alcance.

Finalmente, no lo resistió. Había pensado en esperarla fuera y darle su espacio, que terminase lo que tenía que hacer, pero no pudo. No pudo cuando una voz penetrante y poderosa le embistió los oídos.

No entró por completo a la sala. Se quedó en el marco de la puerta y se apoyó allí, con un solo hombro, mientras observaba a su asistente de investigación quién estaba sentada sobre una silla de bar y frente a ella tenía un micrófono. Su piel brillaba por el sudor y los mechones de su rebelde cabello negro se adherían a su rostro enrojecido.

Sasha se dio cuenta de su presencia y abrió la boca efecto de la impresión al verlo ahí. Al segundo después, contempló a Mikasa para ver si la presencia ajena surtía algún efecto en ella, pero no fue así. Mikasa mantuvo la vista al frente en todo momento y siguió con lo suyo.

Levi, por su parte, le regaló toda su atención.

La voz de Mikasa era poderosa.

El estilo de música tampoco era el suyo, nada que él tendría en su lista de reproducción pero con ojo crítico y objetivo podía asegurar que estaba bastante bien. Buen sonido, buenos instrumentos, buena melodía y por sobre todo, buena lírica.

La letra hablaba de corrupción, de muerte, de mentiras, de traición, de humillación, de injusticia, de inequidad y de toda la mierda que hunde a la hermosura del mundo… algo que encajaba a la perfección con Mikasa, quien cantaba con fuerza, pero emulando agonía, dolor. Cantaba con tanto sentimiento que daba entender lo serio que se tomaba el sentido de aquella canción.

Por un momento de interludio, vino un vacío de varios segundos. Y luego solo de guitarra que dio paso al cierre de la canción.

Y ahí Mikasa dejó los pulmones en el suelo.

Gritó las palabras como si quemasen en sus labios, y tan sólo quería referirse a la poca percepción que las personas tenían del medio. La lírica parecía ser imperativa: este mundo va a acabarse por causa de nuestro egoísmo.

Una letra potente, un mensaje que calaba los huesos y la voz de Mikasa que tenía el poder de entrar en tu alma y desnudarte.

A Levi le había encantado la batería de la parte final. Vigorosa.

Al terminar, Mikasa no dudó en tomar su bolso y salir de allí. Apenas se despidió lanzando un "nos vemos" al viento y finalmente desapareció tras la puerta, pasando de Levi, haciendo que este se sumase a su caminata de inmediato.

No preguntó, no quiso incomodarla. La acompañó hasta las afueras del recinto y fue cuando entonces decidió que emitiría sus primeras palabras.

―Yo… sé tocar guitarra ―comentó para romper el hielo, intentando contextualizarse en la situación.

―Lo sé ―contestó Mikasa volteándose hacia él.

Claro que lo sabía. Seiscientas cincuenta páginas de investigación. Su biografía no autorizada si así se quería. De pronto le pareció absurdo querer comentarle cosas de su vida. Ella lo sabía todo.

No quiso decirle nada más. Caminó hasta su auto y Mikasa lo siguió por la obviedad que eso suponía. Sin embargo, no iba a darle en el gusto tan fácilmente: abrió la puerta trasera y se sentó detrás. Tendrían que pasar muchas cosas como para que ella nuevamente ocupase el asiento de copiloto.

Levi tampoco iba a manifestarse respecto a aquel comportamiento. Lo entendía en cierta medida.

Se limitó a conducir por las largas y, a esas alturas del anochecer, vacías calles de Trost. Los blancos faroles estaban encendidos por todos lados y las últimas personas comenzaban a tomar rumbo de vuelta a sus hogares.

Levi quiso ofrecerle a Mikasa algo de comer, pero se dio cuenta de que local por el que pasaban había comenzado a cerrar. Además, recordó que no habían conversado nada aún y no le parecía apropiado que ella pensase que quería sobornarla.

Encendió su radio para distraerse y reconoció la canción en cuanto comenzó a sonar. _Three Libras._ A Levi le gustaba esa canción. Le gustaba por su significado: no puedes juzgar a una persona antes de conocerla.

Le costó medio segundo darse cuenta de aquello. El principal error que había cometido con Mikasa había sido juzgarla sin conocerla, y para colmo, le había hecho saber sus pensamientos guiado por un arranque de ira. Y él no era nadie para juzgar, incluso se podía decir que era la última persona del mundo para hacerlo, puesto que su vida era un total desastre y él no era ni remotamente un ejemplo a seguir.

De pronto comenzó a sentirse mal, porque había descubierto que había cosas que tenía que saldar consigo mismo, o le cargarían en vano a los demás y odiaría eso más que a nada; convertirse en una carga, o pesar sobre los hombros de alguien más. Tenía que cambiar, tenía que rectificar aquellas actitudes absurdas.

Fue cuando alzó la vista hacia el espejo retrovisor. Observó a Mikasa por ahí. Ella estaba siguiendo la letra sin cantar, sólo moviendo los labios. Y es que a Mikasa también le encantaba esa canción. La identificaba bastante.

Había cosas evidentes, que con un poco de prudencia eran fácil de reconocer en una persona. Pero nadie se toma el tiempo que realmente toma conocer a los demás; los clasifican en una misma lista y eso es decepcionante, porque no pueden ver como son en realidad. Y aunque esperas más de las personas, para ver si tienen algo más en su interior, pronto te das cuenta que no hay nada. Nada de lo que esperabas.

Mikasa contempló los blancos faroles y soltó un suspiro. Era una buena canción.

En eso pensaba cuando algo la sacó de sus cavilaciones, una sensación de incomodidad. Tensión.

Volteó el rostro con prisa y se dio cuenta de que Levi, cada cierto tiempo, la observaba por su espejo retrovisor. En un principio de forma discreta, alejando la mirada cuando se encontraba con la de ella, fingiendo que se aseguraba de cómo lucía el tráfico a sus espaldas. Excusa totalmente invalidada por la escasa cantidad de transeúntes.

Pero luego de un tiempo, la observó directamente. No desvió la mirada ni un segundo.

Mikasa oyó la canción mientras sostenía la mirada de Levi.

Podía ver sólo sus ojos. Parte de su frente, sus cejas, sus ojos y resto de sus ojeras. La intensa mirada de Levi la hizo voltear a ver los faroles nuevamente. Porque de todo eso, lo que más le molestaba no era que él la mirase descaradamente, sino lo terriblemente atractivo que lo encontraba cada vez que lo miraba. Era un tipo, sin lugar a dudas, atrayente. No sabía si por lo misteriosos que eran sus ojos o tal vez por su nariz pequeña, quizás sus labios bien delineados, o quizás esos estúpidos mechones de su flequillo.

No convergían en ningún punto. Eran totalmente distintos. Y Levi escapaba a todos los prototipos de hombre atractivo que Mikasa hubo impuesto en su pasado. Pero aun así seguía pensando que era malditamente bello.

Mikasa se estremeció en su lugar, producto de sus nefastas ideas, pero también porque el frío comenzaba a ascender y a ella no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que vestir una mini falda y unas medias delgadas. Si bien estaba acostumbrada a las bajas temperaturas, no era inmune a los escalofríos esporádicos.

―Ten.

Dio un respingo cuando se dio cuenta de que Levi le había extendido su chaqueta.

―Llevo puesta una chaqueta ya ―enarcó una ceja.

―Es para que envuelvas tus piernas.

Quiso negarse, pero al sostener la chaqueta sobre sus muslos, el calor que se esparció era tan agradable, que no pudo abandonar la prenda. La acomodó, envolviendo sus extremidades en ella y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, Mikasa le extendió la chaqueta a Levi y le dio las gracias. Y no le dijo nada más. Cosa que preocupó de sobremanera a Levi. Ese había sido el fin de encontrarse.

Cuando la vio bajar del auto, abandonó a su suerte un pequeño e inofensivo comentario.

―Intenta volver. Kristeva te extraña.

Mikasa se detuvo en el acto y volteó a ver a Levi con grandes ojos. Lo había pensado bien durante el trayecto hasta ahí. Realmente, quería permanecer más tiempo cerca de Levi Ackerman y ver a donde iba a parar una relación tan adusta como aquella.

―Volveré dentro de la otra semana ―respondió―. Voy a encargarme de unos asuntos.

La naturalidad con la que Mikasa formuló su respuesta le dejó en claro a Levi que al parecer ya no estaba molesta. Y eso le robó un suspiro. Por fin las cosas comenzaban a andar mejor.

La vio entrar al edificio con prisa y se quedó viéndola hasta que desapareció tras la puerta.

No se habían dicho nada, pero no había sido necesario. Lo habían entendido todo. Era pertinente dar el día por acabado y volver a casa a descansar. Aunque eso supusiese conducir hasta Orvud por un buen par de horas.

Cuando iba a mitad de camino, Levi se dio cuenta de que su chaqueta olía a mujer. Un perfume dulce y sutil.

Sonrió de medio lado y aceleró. Estaba cansado.

.

.*.

.

Tras otra semana de hesitación, Mikasa Ackerman recibió una llamada de Allmond. Sinceramente no se lo esperaba, mucho menos las palabras que oyó a través del auricular, palabras que parecían culparla aun cuando ella era la víctima de todo aquel asunto.

«Contéstale las llamadas a ese pobre hombre», había dicho Allmond.

Primeramente se mostró molesta, porque no había sido ella en primer lugar quien había desatado una ola de furia con el individuo en cuestión. Estaba en su derecho de tomarse un receso y replantearse sus opciones.

Pero hasta ahí llegó la irritante escocedura provocada por el comentario de Allmond. Murió en algún lugar de su mente cuando reparó en el hecho de que Levi había acudido a Allmond para pedirle ayuda, para tener acceso a ella, de alguna manera.

Aquello la hizo estremecer.

Mikasa Ackerman era tan o más torpe que Levi gestionando relaciones interpersonales, pero no era ninguna estúpida como para no darse cuenta del valor que tenía lo que Levi había hecho por ella. Porque, para empezar, no tenía ningún deber de hacerlo. Incluso ella había considerado de antemano las posibilidades de que la despidieran por incumplimiento de su trabajo en la investigación.

Pero la insistencia, el interés verdadero, el esfuerzo que había detrás de los intentos de Levi por encontrarla escapaban a su entendimiento. La dejaban perpleja, sí, pero no lograba asimilar que él hubiese llegado a tales límites con tal de tenerla consigo nuevamente como asistente.

Algo en todo eso la hizo sentir conforme. Si bien no logró explicar por qué, entendió que el límite de la batalla ya se había roto. Insistir era un infantilismo por donde se mirase.

Tenía que volver y no dudó en hacerlo durante esa misma tarde.

Cuando llegó a la cabaña, un aguacero de proporciones diluviales se dejó caer con brío. El paisaje se había vuelto difuso efecto de las gotas que caían sin cesar, no dando espacio a ni un solo respiro. No mermó la cantidad ni la fuerza, llovía tanto que parecía que los tejados iban a romperse en cualquier momento, a juzgar por el ruido escandaloso del agua golpeándose contra la superficie.

Cuando Mikasa llegó se encontró con la cabaña vacía. Levi no se encontraba allí y ella sintió una repentina compasión al darse cuenta de que la lluvia lo había atrapado fuera del calor y refugio de aquel hogar.

Mas logró relajarse por completo cuando encontró a Kristeva enroscada en el sillón. Mikasa deslizó su mano por el suave pelaje y notó que la gata expedía un agradable calor. Sus platitos de comida habían sido llenados recientemente y tenía agua limpia. La habían cuidado correctamente.

«Levi», pensó.

Y al acariciarla se dio cuenta de que también traía un collar pequeño de color lila.

Luego de consentir a Kristeva, sondeó la sala de estar y contempló la pizarra de notas: aún faltaba mucho por hacer, y no dudó un segundo en comenzar a sacar de su bolso el material que había recopilado para adjuntarlo a la documentación que estaba sobre la mesa y añadir notas a la pizarra con pistas que podrían fusionarse en algún punto con la historia.

Por mientras, la lluvia siguió cayendo sin piedad, cada vez más poderosa y algunos relámpagos iluminaban el cielo de vez en cuando.

Mikasa pensó que era mejor preparar algo de comer y dejar toallas al alcance por si Levi volvía.

.*.

No tardó en aparecer.

Entró corriendo a la cabaña, pero antes de adentrarse hacia la sala de estar, se quitó los zapatos totalmente embarrados y los dejó junto a la entrada. Se quitó la chaqueta que destilaba goterones y se desenrolló la bufanda del cuello. Levi estaba mojado de pies a cabeza y temblaba como un cervatillo recién nacido.

Había salido temprano hacia la casa del viejo Lancel, quien lo tuvo conversando durante tanto tiempo, que para cuando se dio cuenta, la lluvia ya se había desatado.

Con pasos pesados, y rezongando de vez en cuando, avanzó hasta los sillones de la sala de estar y sintió un exquisito aroma disperso en el aire, que lo hizo detenerse en el acto y cuestionarse la situación.

Su mirada escaneó cada rincón de la cabaña y se encontró con el bolso de Mikasa Ackerman. Pero cuando intentó reaccionar y dirigirse a la cocina o llamar a su nombre, ella ya había aparecido por el medio punto que conectaba a la cocina y traía una toalla entre las manos.

Se la aventó con fuerza y la hizo caer justo sobre su cabeza.

―Bienvenido ―fue todo lo que dijo la joven para, nuevamente, escabullirse dentro de la cocina.

A Levi Ackerman, a sus treinta y cinco años de vida, pocas cosas podían impresionarle. Tantos descontentos lo habían llevado a tomar una postura indiferente frente a la vida, sin interés por nadie ni nada. No existía cosa que pudiese robarle el aliento o mantenerlo expectante. Él resistía como un buen superviviente, pero realmente podía definirse como un " _zombie_ ". Muerto en vida.

Sin embargo, aquello que había frente a sus ojos escapaba a todas sus expectativas. Ensanchó la mirada como un infante ante un juguete nuevo y se deleitó con el aroma que expedía el plato frente a él: arroz, cebolla frita y huevos, carne de cerdo apanada y decorada con hierbas. No logró comprender por qué Mikasa había decidido meterse a la cocina luego de tanto tiempo, menos se esperaba que tuviese tanto talento, porque no llegó a reconocer qué tipo de plato sería aquel.

― _Katsudon_ ―dijo Mikasa en voz alta al ver el rostro de perplejidad de Levi―. Es el único plato que sé preparar bien. Es un platillo japonés, receta heredada de mi madre.

«Su madre», pensó Levi. No tardó en reparar que aquella era la primera vez que Mikasa decía algo sobre sí misma. Jamás hablaba sobre sus raíces, ni su pasado. Levi se había dado cuenta cada vez que la miraba: sus bonitos ojos debían ser de otro lugar, tenía rasgos impropios de los europeos y eso le llevó a suponer que tenía ascendencia oriental. Coincidía bien con su fisonomía.

Levi no quiso incomodarla. No hizo preguntas ni menos hizo uso de la pequeña puerta que había dejado la joven, perfecta para iniciar una buena charla sobre su vida personal. Levi sabía que ella era tan impenetrable como una pirámide egipcia, llena de trampillas en las cuales uno se podía extraviar, era impredecible y apostar con ella traía infinitas posibilidades de perder. Él no quería perder… no de nuevo.

La comida estaba exquisita, un poco calórica, pero idónea para un día de lluvia como aquel.

Mientras comía, ubicado en la pequeña mesa de escritorio, Levi observaba a Mikasa quien estaba concentrada pegando notas en la pizarra de corcho. Recién entonces pudo darse cuenta de la desabrigada ropa que traía: una camiseta gris y unos pantalones holgados negros. Parecía no tener frío, ni menos preocuparse por ello.

Más allá de eso, se concentró en ella concretamente: su perfil era muy definido, la cara de eterna mocosa no era borrable ni con todo el maquillaje negro que rodeaba sus ojos. Su nivel de concentración la llevó a abrir parcialmente los rosados labios mientras su pequeña y respingada nariz se alzaba cuando intentaba leer las notas que estaban más altas. Pin tras pin, dejó información de relevancia en la pizarra, pero Levi no estaba pensando en ello, sino en lo fina y bella que era su cara.

Los ojos recorrieron intrusos bajando hasta encontrarse con la perfecta figura de sus pequeños senos: no llevaba sujetador. Y eso le hizo desviar su atención antes de llevar sus pensamientos más lejos.

Se interesó por los tatuajes de su blanca piel: un cuervo abstracto detrás de su oreja cerca del cuello, una correa de diseños celtas en la parte superior del brazo, una inscripción en japonés por dentro del antebrazo y, el más llamativo, la cabeza de un dragón que asomaba por la parte trasera de su hombro.

―¿Cuántos tatuajes tienes? ―preguntó Levi esperando que Mikasa no considerase la interrogante como invasiva.

La chica espabiló redirigiendo su interés hacia él y dudó unos segundos.

―Creo que diez ―musitó finalmente, retrayendo un poco su rostro. Parecía haberle atacado un arranque de timidez.

―Ese de dragón, ¿es el más grande que tienes? ―señaló con la cabeza.

―Claro ―respondió girando el rostro para ver sobre su hombro―. ¿Te gustaría verlo completo?

El ruido del cubierto golpeándose contra la loza resonó por toda la estancia; Levi había soltado el tenedor producto del impacto… o los nervios, o la ansiedad, o todo eso junto. Alzó la mirada para hallarse con una expresión de total tranquilidad en la chica.

A Mikasa no le aquejaba en lo absoluto y estaba hablando muy en serio.

Levi dudó en cómo iba a conseguir lucir su tatuaje, pero se aventuró a comprobarlo.

―Sí, me gustaría ―murmuró sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

Mikasa se volteó, dándole la espalda y con mucha sutileza, como tentando a quién la observaba boquiabierto, deslizó la camiseta para sacarla por sobre su cabeza sin quitársela de los brazos. Cuando lo logró apretujó la prenda contra su pecho para cubrirse los senos y esperó unos segundos para que Levi pudiese verlo bien.

Era un tatuaje precioso, «y caro», pensó Levi, conclusión sacada por la calidad del dibujo, los detalles, las sombras. Comenzaba en su hombro y seguía por la mitad de su espalda hasta bajar hacia su cadera. Levi supuso que aquella parte de la cola del dragón que no era visible se hallaba en refugiada en un trozo de su nalga.

El estilo de dragón era nórdico. Matices de grises, nada de color. En la blanca y tersa piel lucía maravilloso…

―¿Listo? ―preguntó Mikasa quién sintió que pasaba más tiempo de lo normal.

Levi carraspeó.

―Sí, está bien. Es un excelente tatuaje.

Para cuando Mikasa se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, ya era demasiado tarde y se sintió molesta consigo misma. Ella no era el tipo de mujer que mostraba su cuerpo con la libertad de una _stripper_ , pero en primera instancia no le había parecido tan terrible lucir su mejor tatuaje.

Ahora sí. Era algo personal y él lo había visto, y no sólo eso: su torno desnudo también. Aunque le hubiese dado la espalda, no quitaba el hecho de haberse quedado tan expuesta frente a ojos ajenos.

Se sintió demasiado incómoda y decidió volver su atención a las notas de la pizarra, luego de haberse puesto su camiseta nuevamente.

―No me parece bien estar evitando la conversación que deberíamos tener ―comentó de pronto Levi, quien ya había terminado de comer.

―¿Conversación? ―murmuró la chica, agarrándose del cambio de tema para superar la incomodidad.

―Quiero pedirte disculpas por mi reacción aquel día. Tú no tenías nada que ver con el asunto, me dejé llevar por la conmoción. Si tú me aseguras que volverás a trabajar conmigo, yo te aseguro que no volverá a suceder.

Fue directo al grano, no se anduvo con rodeos y Mikasa sabía que él siempre era así. Desde el primer día que lo había visto entrar en su departamento. Él simplemente enviaba toda su caballeriza a atacar sin tregua, no esperaba, no había tiempo para vacilar.

―Eso jamás cambiará el hecho de que seas un maldito machista ―Mikasa lo observó, alzando una ceja.

―Yo ―Levi dudó unos segundos con el ceño fruncido―, no soy ningún machista, Mikasa. No me expresé correctamente en su momento, pero mis comentarios fuera de lugar no determinan mis ideologías en lo absoluto.

―Bien.

Fue todo lo que dijo para seguir con su trabajo, esta vez realizando movimientos más bruscos contra la inocente pizarra.

―Y ―Levi sabía que con la próxima pregunta podría desatar otra guerra, pero notó el interés de la chica por el tema y se arriesgó―, ¿tú odias a los hombres?

No obstante, Mikasa no era ninguna tonta. Sabía que esa pregunta aparecería en escena tarde o temprano. No era la primera vez que se la hacían, pero sí sería la primera vez que la contestaba.

―No, no los odio ―a Levi le impactó recibir la respuesta con tanta naturalidad―. Si quieres saberlo, préstame atención porque no volveré a repetírtelo. Cuando estuve en Trost averigüé un poco más sobre la forma en que fueron asesinadas las chicas que Helen Lindberg tenía enlistadas en su diario de vida: todas ellas abusadas sexualmente. Dime, Levi, ¿sabías que el 40% de las mujeres en Trost ha sufrido algún tipo de abuso alguna vez?

» ¿Te has imaginado cuánto puede llegar a doler una violación? Si incluso una chica sexualmente activa, bajo estrés o nerviosismo puede sentir dolor durante el coito, aun estando con su pareja, ¿puedes imaginar cómo se siente una penetración forzada cuando no hay humedad, cuando estás temblando de pavor, horrorizada por el miedo de morir? Sintiendo los golpes, sintiendo la humillación… y ¿por qué? Porque llevabas una puta falda más corta que las demás mujeres.

» No odio a los hombres, Levi. Odio a los hombres que odian a las mujeres. Eso es todo.

Ahí estaba. Sin eufemismos, sin tapujos, una respuesta que vibró vigorosa en los labios de la joven. Su respiración se agitó a medida que las palabras fluyeron sin comedimientos y soltó un suspiro para voltearse a seguir con su trabajo, esta vez sin interrupciones.

Ahí estaba. «¿No querías eso, Levi?», pensó para sí mismo. «Acércate. Comete un error. Vuelve a preguntarle y verás que sorpresa te llevarás».

Decidió que era mejor no seguir obstruyéndola. La situación era más que clara: él no la molestaba; ella no lo molestaba a él. Un trato justo, y la investigación seguiría adelante tan bien como iba hasta ahora. No había mucho más que añadir para un final tan sencillo.

Excepto por una cosa. Y una sola cosa que había estado presente desde un principio y que ahora parecía avecinarse como una avalancha imparable.

Levi lo sabía, era tarde para dar vuelta atrás: Mikasa Ackerman estaba llamando cada vez más su atención. Surgía en él un interés disparatado, porque simplemente ella se le hacía tan interesante que él quería descubrirla como si fuese una maravilla en una expedición histórica. Y asimismo, atesorarla en una vitrina y alejarla de todo lo que pudiese hacerle daño. Porque sí, también se había dado cuenta de ello: Mikasa sufría y aquel dolor estaba directamente relacionado con su discurso sobre los hombres que odiaban a las mujeres. Empero Levi sabía que aquella astilla en su pecho no era algo tan burdo como un ex novio.

Esa maldita mujer estaba llena de secretos que él, y tan sólo él, quería descubrir, porque sabía que ella jamás se los había revelado a nadie y quería ser el primero, quería que se los entregase a él, porque estaba dispuesto y cien por ciento seguro de que podía ser un amigo para ella. Se sentía como un niño que quiere cuidar a un pequeño animalillo que se ha encontrado en la calle.

Pero Mikasa no era un animalito indefenso. Era más bien una fiera salvaje que sería capaz de arrancarle la mano si él osaba a tocarla.

Levi soltó un largo suspiro.

Estaba perdido y no muy lejos de cometer una nueva estupidez.

.

.*.

.

El primero de julio, Levi recibió la respuesta de Lancel Lindberg.

Lancel era consciente de cuán absurdo veía su familia aquella búsqueda incansable por encontrar a su nieta. Todos ellos simplemente daban por perdida a Helen y osaban a recriminarle que aquello que hacía era una idea ilusa y una pésima inversión, una pérdida de dinero segura. Pero para un viejo como Lancel, repleto de malsanas enfermedades, perder el dinero de una manera tan noble valía la pena. De todas maneras, eran sus ahorros de toda la vida. Y para colmo, el anciano era un millonario. ¿Qué importaba?

―Los Lindberg llegan la próxima semana ―le comentó Levi a Mikasa, mientras ella le sacaba brillo a su moto con un paño.

―Bien, ya era hora. Necesito un que realicemos un estudio de cada uno de ellos.

―Eso si es que nos lo permiten. Ya te he dicho que esa gente…

―Para eso vas a usar tus cinco años de estudio y todas tus habilidades de periodista para crearles un perfil, sin necesidad de que ellos se den cuenta de lo que estás haciendo ―gruñó Mikasa, sin dejar de hacer lo suyo.

Levi profirió un bufido hastiado. Siempre era así, tan hosca. Y si bien él no era muy diferente, al menos intentaba esforzarse por simpatizarle.

Sin embargo, lo último que quería Mikasa era simpatía. Aun cuando sabía que Levi le simpatizaba increíblemente más de lo que hubiese creído. Le gustaba su forma de ser: atento a sus comentarios, no hacía preguntas innecesarias o se las ahorraba cuando notaba que ella empezaba a mosquearse, no se esforzaba por exigirle información de su vida personal como lo hacía el resto de seres mundanos que la rodeaba, era cuidadoso con ella, le preparaba comida sin exigirle a ella que cocinara aun cuando solo sabía preparar _katsudon_ , pasaba por alto sus caprichos (Kristeva, dormir en el sillón, fumar dentro de la cabaña), conversaba con ella de manera educada y nunca ponía en duda sus capacidades.

Él la trataba como nunca antes nadie la había tratado: como una persona. Y a pesar de que le gastaba bromas por su forma de vestir y su música estrambótica, tan sólo eran comentarios sarcásticos para sacarla de quicio.

Mikasa se sentía cómoda a su lado. Porque él entendía, era bruto en ocasiones, pero si se lo proponía la entendía bien. Pero al mismo tiempo, Mikasa le tenía miedo. Tal vez no a Levi directamente, pero sí a lo que le hacía sentir. Porque en realidad era eso lo que más le aterraba: llegar a sentir.

Y por eso se esforzaba en mantener las distancias. Porque nadie había conseguido jamás cavar hondo en ella, y ésta no sería la ocasión.

―Hace tiempo que no subo a una moto ―comentó Levi al azar, mientras observaba a Mikasa dando los últimos retoques.

―Tuviste una moto ―no era un pregunta, si incluso eso había averiguado de él en su informe.

―Sí. Me gustaba ir rápido en los días malos.

Mikasa se quedó pensando unos segundos: un poco por el comentario de Levi, un poco por la idea que se vino a su mente.

―¿Por qué no te subes? ―ella encogió los hombros. No le importaba prestársela, además la había dejado calentándose bastante rato ya.

―Si te subes conmigo ―añadió Levi para luego dirigirle una mirada desafiante que la hizo fruncir el entrecejo.

―¿Para?

―Para no morir solo ―bromeó.

Se sentó sobre la moto y se acomodó bien, tanteándole el peso y reconociendo donde estaba cada pieza para operar la máquina. Luego se puso el casco y subió el visor para ver mejor el tablero. Probó los manillares y le arrancó un buen rugido al vehículo.

Mikasa estaba de pie frente a él, mirándolo atenta, de brazos cruzados. Sólo podía ver sus ojos por el visor que estaba levantado, y la mirada penetrante que siempre solía atraparla, esta vez le provocó escalofríos.

―Vamos ―le dijo Levi con tono fuerte y decidido.

A regañadientes, Mikasa accedió y se subió en la parte trasera de la silla, llevando las manos al asa de sujeción.

―¿No vas a abrazarme la cintura? ―sugirió Levi. A Mikasa le pareció que estaba riéndose de ella.

Le contestó a medida que se acomodaba en la segunda parte del asiento.

―No es correcto. Mucha gente cree que es mejor abrazarse al conductor, pero eso podría desequilibrarlo y desencadenar un accidente. Para esto existe el asa.

―Lo sé ―giró un poco la cabeza para verla a los ojos―. Pero me da más confianza porque así sé que aún vas detrás de mí.

La vio arrugar el ceño, para luego relajar la expresión y mirarlo con interés. Rompieron la conexión visual sólo cuando se hizo demasiado incómodo para ambos.

Levi emprendió camino y sintió el primer empujón hacerse un nudo en su estómago, pero al cabo de unos segundos se acostumbró nuevamente a la sensación y se dejó llevar. No se había olvidado de cómo conducir, sino que había olvidado la sensación de libertad que profería manejar a una velocidad tan mortal.

Se abrió paso hacia la carretera para dar un buen paseo, contemplando los abetos y el día de espesos nubarrones. No hacía tanto frío como en otros días, pero aun así el viento soplaba gélido. Tuvo que detenerse un momento para bajarse el visor.

Continuó el trayecto por una parte de la carretera sin curvas. Sólo un largo sendero rodeado de árboles enormes.

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan jovial. Y por eso le gustaba Mikasa Ackerman. Porque ella, aun con sus berrinches, mañas y su renuencia a ser sociable, le entregaba la cuota de adrenalina que él ya había perdido tiempo atrás. Era como si Mikasa le traspasara parte de su juventud para compartir con él momentos como ese.

Trabajaban arduamente en la investigación y por eso ahora no se negaban un minuto de diversión. Y Lancel se los había dicho. Esto no era un enclaustro, podían tomarse el tiempo que fuese necesario para llevar a cabo el trabajo, y también les dejó en claro que los momentos recreativos serían necesarios para mantener la cordura ante un caso tan agotador como aquel.

Levi sentía los brazos de Mikasa en su cintura y su rostro apoyado sobre su hombro. Su propio corazón palpitaba con fuerza y eso era gratificante.

En aquel momento se dio cuenta de cuantas cosas habían perdido sentido, cuantas cosas había olvidado por vivir una vida según lo que se consideraba el conductor regular, el cual, no obstante, carecía de emociones. Pensó en que le hubiese gustado haber tenido veinte años de nuevo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, y siendo consciente de que no quería abusar de la gasolina de la moto, dio la vuelta para volver a la cabaña. Bajó la velocidad a ritmo de paseo, constante, y se deleitó con el bonito paisaje de Orvud; paisaje el cual no había tenido tiempo de apreciar, cegado por su genio huraño, y que en ese entonces pudo degustar gracias a que su mente expandió sus horizontes para permitírselo.

Pero todo lo bueno no es duradero. Porque reconoció la silueta apenas comenzaba a acercarse a la cabaña.

Petra estaba ahí nuevamente.

Alguna vez la había amado, pero ahora no lograba comprender ¿por qué? Porque justo en aquel instante hubiese querido atropellarla, sólo por el hecho de ser tan insoportable y recurrente en su actuar. No obstante, no lo hizo. Pero tampoco le dio el gusto de ganar de manera tan simple.

Sintió a Mikasa estremecerse a sus espaldas. No iba a exponerla a un mal momento de nuevo.

Aceleró con todas sus fuerzas y pasó de largo por la cabaña, dejando a Petra técnicamente despeinada por la velocidad con la que se aventó. La oyó gritar un par de garabatos y rio de sólo imaginarla.

Mikasa a sus espaldas soltaba alaridos también diciéndole que era un idiota, que si lo hostigaban lo tenía merecido por no pensar, que iba a armarse una grande de nuevo… pero él le dijo que todo estaba bien.

Y todo lo estaría, si ella seguía aferrándose a su cintura de esa manera.


	4. La reina y su súbdito

**N/A: Hola, ¿cómo están? Sé que no actualizo hace muchísimo tiempo, y lo siento. No voy a extenderme con explicaciones que tal vez dé cuando actualice** ** _In Fine Temporis_** **. Por ahora puedo decirles que estoy feliz de volver con otro capítulo, que estoy feliz de volver a escribir. Estoy realizando mi proyecto de tesis y ha sido un período difícil para mí, de grandes penas, humillaciones y frustraciones, pero ahora estoy bien, rozando el éxito y contentísima. Así que tenía día libre y me animé a actualizar. Me decidí por este fic antes que por el otro, porque éste llevaba más tiempo botado. Pero actualizaré el otro de todos modos ;) Gracias por la espera y la paciencia. Que la lectura sea de su agrado y gracias por leer la nota.**

 **¡Al fic!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:** La reina y su súbdito.

1 de julio – 12 de julio

Parecía un rasguño de gato. Incluso, una explicación más aceptable era decir que había sido culpa de Kristeva. Lamentablemente, había sido Petra Ral.

El momento en que Mikasa vio la mano volar para estamparse contra la mejilla del hombre pensó que la mujer estaba sobrepasando muchos límites; pero cuando la salpicadura de minúsculas gotitas rojas colorearon la nívea piel de Levi Ackerman, supo que las cosas no andaban bien y que las faltas de respeto ―sobre todo la violencia― eran agravios inexcusables.

Todo había sucedido a velocidad vertiginosa: finalmente, luego del paseo en la motocicleta, Levi había accedido a complacer la petitoria de Mikasa sobre dar vuelta el viaje y retomar el camino a la cabaña. Mientras menos tiempo tuviese Petra para enojarse, mejor podría Levi llevar la situación de enfrentarse a ella. El único problema en todo eso había sido que Mikasa, para mal, no conocía a Petra y por lo tanto vagamente podía vaticinar cómo reaccionaría aquella mujer.

La sorprendió; debía admitirlo.

Plantó un manotón al pobre periodista que le hizo voltear la cabeza y, para colmo, la piedrecilla de uno de los anillos que traía pasó a rasgarle la piel. En cuánto fue consciente de lo que había hecho, la mujer se llevó las manos a la boca y tras haberse expuesto a tan funesto bochorno, prefirió desistir de su visita. Simplemente, volteó para irse con tanta prisa que hasta se hacía cómico, ridículo verla escapar como una niña pequeña luego de haber cometido una travesura.

Allí se había quedado Mikasa: estupefacta en medio de aquel frío día, sin poder comprender qué estaba sucediendo. Sus pestañas le hicieron cosquillas tras cada fugaz parpadeo que dio producto de su desconcierto, y le costó reaccionar antes de acercarse a Levi para escabullir su curiosa mirada por el rostro del hombre y así constatar que no se tratase de algo grave. Y si bien ciertamente no lo era, Mikasa insistió en que entrasen a la cabaña para limpiarle la pequeña herida y así evitar que algo peor se desencadenase de un detalle como aquel.

―No logro entenderlo ―el firme tono ecuánime de la joven acaparó la atención de Levi, mientras éste se dejaba hacer al sentir el algodoncito impregnado en alcohol presionar contra la piel de la parte inferior de su mejilla.

―¿Qué cosa? ―los ojos de Levi la observaron con detenimiento. Ella estaba totalmente concentrada en lo que hacía.

Habían tomado asiento en el sillón de la sala de estar, estaban frente a frente; Levi estaba reclinado sobre mullidos cojines, Mikasa en un ángulo inclinado hacia él; la chimenea estaba encendida, Mikasa había preparado tazones de té caliente y solo les había acompañado el sonido de sus respiraciones, hasta que de pronto ella ―la menos esperada― había roto el silencio.

―¿A qué vino? ―aunque Mikasa jamás entonase emociones en su voz, su interés era genuino.

―Tal vez a fastidiar. Solo eso ―Levi murmuró con voz ronca, y centró su mirada en los labios de Mikasa que estaban precisamente frente a él―. Hay muchas cosas sucediendo ahora mismo ―admitió, y luego giró el rostro para alejarse de la joven. Sin embargo, dicho gesto acaparó la atención de Mikasa, ya que al moverse, Levi retiró la zona que ella estaba limpiando.

Mikasa se dedicó a contemplar al hombre frente a ella durante unos segundos y lo hizo sin presiones. Se dedicó a analizarlo con total soltura, así como nunca antes lo había hecho. Permaneció respirando de forma quieta mientras esperaba que él volviese a mirarla para hablarle. Y lo hizo, entonces sus ojos se encontraron y se observaron atentamente.

Cuando Levi volvió el rostro a su lugar, Mikasa siguió posando el pompón de algodón sobre la herida, aun cuando ya parecía bastante limpia y seca. Lo hizo con suavidad y se relajó cuando sintió que Levi no dejaba de mirarla, y aunque debió suceder todo lo contrario, no consiguió incomodarse. No pudo. La respiración de Levi contra su barbilla se sentía bien. Estaban tan cerca… había tanto silencio…

Él la estudiaba con afán, y aunque Mikasa dudase de ello, no parecía tener sus irises clavados en ella por mera curiosidad. Podía percibir una densa tensión fluyendo como corriente a través de la atmósfera que los envolvía.

―Detente ―berreó la joven.

Con eso se refería a su forma de mirarla.

―¿Por qué? ―y el susurro de Levi se transformó en calor sobre su barbilla.

Mikasa suspiró. Daba igual, con él no tenía caso…

―¿Qué cosas? ―indagó la joven, mientras se las arreglaba para untar pomada cicatrizante en una de sus yemas.

Retomar la conversación previa parecía un asunto menos grave si tenía que compararlo con las instancias comprometedoras que los involucraban últimamente.

Sin embargo, Levi tenía otra cosa en mente: «¿ _Desde cuándo es tan curiosa_?», se preguntó, sorprendido al saber que ella quería escudriñar aún más en su vida, como si nunca se hubiese tomado el tiempo de despellejarlo vivo en un informe de seiscientas cincuenta páginas.

Volvió a escrutarla con fascinación a la vez que Mikasa aplicaba la crema con suavidad y quitaba el excedente.

De pronto, la joven se dio cuenta de que tal vez su pregunta era demasiado directa, y si había algo que podía sacarla de quicio era sentirse fuera de lugar, sobre todo si era más de lo que usualmente solía sentirse.

―Lo siento ―más pareció una queja que una disculpa―. Yo no debería entrometerme en tus asuntos.

―Créeme que se hace reconfortante que alguien pregunte ―confesó Levi, suspirando al final de la oración.

―Entonces, déjame preguntarte algo ―soltó Mikasa, irguiendo la postura y, para pesar de Levi, alejándose de él―: ¿Por qué haces estas cosas? Fue muy infantil de tu parte dejarla esperando.

―Era una broma. No tenía que reaccionar así ―pero luego, pensó un poco más sobre ello―. A decir verdad, tiene sus razones.

―¿Cómo cuáles? ―indagó Mikasa, sin darle tregua.

Levi enarcó una ceja.

―Te reto a adivinarlas.

Mikasa sencillamente se reservó sus comentarios.

―Vamos, seiscientas cincuenta páginas debieron decirte muchas cosas de mí.

Levi vio a Mikasa fruncir los labios y se dio cuenta, a través de tan simple gesto, de que al parecer no le enorgullecía el trabajo que ella misma había realizado sobre él. El pánico de haberla mosqueado de nuevo lo atacó sin mesura, congelándole la médula y obligándolo a tragar con dificultad.

Sin embargo, ella, silente como siempre, asintió para luego removerse en el sillón y alejarse lo que más pudiese de él.

―Había correos en tu computadora; correos de ella describiendo lo asqueroso que eras ―comentó Mikasa, acercando la mano a su tazón de té para beber un poco y volver a dejarlo donde estaba.

―Le fui infiel. Ella me descubrió en el acto ―admitió Levi, quitándole la mirada―. Ahora tienes una idea de la ira que la consume cada vez que me ve, la impotencia y frustración que le provoca verme y cuán roto está su orgullo… ella me amaba.

Mikasa lo observó con su inmutable expresión recurrente, y aun así Levi percibió un deje de disgusto en ella. Terminó sintiéndose incómodo.

―Yo también la amaba ―se corrigió.

―Entonces, ¿a qué vino la infidelidad? ―la oscuridad con que la pregunta salió expelida por los labios curiosos de la joven Ackerman hizo que Levi se estremeciera una vez más.

 _¿Qué decirle?_

¿Que había sido demasiado joven y egoísta? ¿Que haber querido vivir más cosas no era sinónimo de no querer a Petra? ¿Que era hombre y la carne es débil?… No, eso último no. O ella lo desollaría vivo de sólo oírle reconocer algo como eso.

Sin embargo, no quería mentirle. No quería que ella pensara mal de él tampoco. ¿Cómo congeniar ambas cosas? Levi temía alejar a Mikasa más aún de lo que ya había hecho, y de pronto se dio cuenta que todo lo que había detrás de su pasado se le hizo un peso enorme sobre los hombros. Ella no iba a juzgarlo, o al menos no le diría nada al respecto, pero el verdadero problema para Levi era lo que ella iba a retener en su memoria acerca de él, que con el tiempo construyese una imagen tan despreciable como para no darle ni siquiera un espacio en el umbral de entrada a su vida.

No quería perder. Y decidió que el silencio sería sinónimo de _no_ perder.

―Lamento eso. Fue precipitado de mi parte ―Mikasa adhirió un trozo de bandita sobre la pequeña herida.

Y antes de que pudiese alejar su mano, Levi la había sostenido de la muñeca.

Los fríos ojos de la joven se anclaron con fiereza sobre el rostro del hombre que, inocente, quiso mantenerla cerca unos segundos más.

―Los seres humanos cometemos errores ― aquella fue una defensa más pobre que las que hubo usado frente a la magna demanda que cargaba contra él―. ¿Acaso nunca has cometido uno?

Con suavidad, Mikasa retiró la muñeca del agarre de Levi, como si con ese gesto le dijese que no tenía permiso para tocarla.

―No tienes idea, Levi Ackerman ―murmuró, y al darse cuenta de que Levi no había alcanzado a oírle, añadió algo más―: ¿Nunca pensaste que, algún día, tú podrías estar en su lugar? Quizás llegue el día en que sea tu turno sufrir.

Mikasa no esperó respuesta. Tomó el botiquín que había llevado para realizarle la curación y se retiró de la sala de estar.

El tiempo viviendo juntos había sido una vorágine de muchos sentimientos, sensaciones y pensamientos. Primeramente, Levi se había visto en la obligación de asumir ya sin dudas que Mikasa Ackerman, aún con su extrañeza y todo, comenzaba a hilar la forma de un _algo_ que crecía desmedidamente en su interior y que en ocasiones, cuando su mente lo atacaba por las noches con extrañas ideas, le aterraba. Por otro lado, Mikasa comenzaba a mostrarse menos cautelosa y abría las hojas de sus libros personales invitando a Levi a acercarse a leer; el asunto radicaba en que él aún no entendía su idioma.

Sí, era difícil, mas ahora enfrentaban la flexibilidad a la que se veían sometidos sus encuentros.

Y mientras Levi seguía preguntándose qué había sucedido con Mikasa Ackerman para que fuese de aquel modo, ella seguía cuestionándose si sería correcto confiar un poco más en él.

A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, durante esos tres meses que llevaban trabajando juntos él jamás le había hecho daño. Si bien sus estúpidas rabietas habían conseguido incomodarla, no habían sido lo suficiente nocivas como para herirla, pero sí para irritarla tremendamente.

No obstante, aquella infortunada ocasión de hacía tiempo atrás había sido la primera y la última vez. Levi no había vuelto a molestarla. Y, por supuesto, aquella serenidad provisoria perduraría si se mantenían bajo el mismo margen.

.

.*.

.

A la semana siguiente, Orvud, un pueblo cubierto de una espesa capa blanca y un sepulcral silencio perenne, se repletó de lujosos vehículos, todos diferentes; de vida y color, de risas y voces melodiosas; de niños revoltosos, rubios y gordinflones corriendo de un lado a otro: los Lindberg habían llegado.

Lancel Lindberg los recibió a las afueras de su enorme casona, con una sonrisa a punto de romperle las mejillas, no obstante, los investigadores Ackerman concordaron en que el viejo era un excelente actor.

Espiaron todo desde la cabaña: el ingreso de la caravana de autos, el desempaque de maletas y maletas, bolsos y bolsos, cajas y cajas de regalos, y todo lo que traían.

Mikasa había removido unos centímetros la cortina del ventanal y Levi se había escabullido a su lado para unirse al fisgoneo. Les pareció que todo era tan cínico; desde los besos que se daban para saludarse, que no alcanzaban a rozarles las mejillas y que más bien se perdían en el aire, hasta los abrazos que no encerraban todo el cuerpo, ni expedían calor humano. Y por sobre todo, la manera en cómo expresaban su «supuesto cariño»: con efectos materiales.

―Me siento como una vieja de mierda, husmeando de este modo ―rezongó Levi.

―Yo también y no me importa ―rebatió Mikasa―. ¿Quién crees que sea el asesino? ―quiso especular, sin apartar la cara de la rendija que había abierto.

Levi suspiró.

―¿No es muy pronto como para asegurar algo como eso?

―Claro que no ―gruñó la joven―. A veces deberías dejar de cuestionarte si es tarde o temprano; a veces simplemente es el momento exacto…

Al cabo de un buen rato, el teléfono sonó un par de veces, piteando odiosamente con aquel sonido característico que a Mikasa Ackerman le provocaba comezón en el tímpano. Y nadie había contestado porque Levi estaba dándose un baño y porque Mikasa simplemente era enemiga de contestar las llamadas. Le incomodaba; una manía suya muy personal.

―¿Quieres contestar el cuernófono? ―gritó Levi desde su habitación, mientras se vestía.

A regañadientes Mikasa tomó el auricular.

―Diga.

―Señorita Ackerman ―la voz temblorosa y añeja de Lancel Lindberg removió algo en ella. Le había traído recuerdos de su viejo Arnold.

―A su disposición ―comentó, relajándose al saber que tan sólo se trataba de él, y él, a pesar de estar en la lista de sospechosos, le parecía sumamente inofensivo.

―El senado de los Lindberg ha arribado ―amenizó el anciano, condecorando la oración con una seca toz al final que en un comienzo había tenido vagas intenciones de ser una risa.

―Es bueno oírlo ―Mikasa fingió interés.

―¿Usted cree? ―rio roncamente―. En fin. Le llamo para comunicarles a usted y al señor Ackerman que organizaré una cena durante esta noche. Ambos están invitados. Sería todo un honor para mí que puedan asistir y conocer a mi familia.

―Ahí estaremos ―Mikasa no lo dudó un solo segundo.

―Ah, y señorita Ackerman: recuerde que ustedes están trabajando en mi biografía.

―Archivado.

Mientras oía el tono del teléfono luego de que Lancel cortase la llamada, Mikasa se quedó mirando un punto fijo a la que vez que mordía su labio inferior. Estaba haciendo funcionar los engranajes de su cerebro a toda velocidad, gestando una idea que quería llevar a cabo desde hacía mucho tiempo y que no había tenido oportunidad de materializar.

La casona de Lancel Lindberg había sido, durante gran parte de su vida, el refugio de Helen. Ella vivía allí con él y su habitación estaba en el segundo piso; habitación a la que toda persona que no fuese familiar tenía denegado el permiso. Y aunque el viejo Lancel hubiese querido ser lo más transparente posible en sus aportes informativos, no había podido suplir ese particular detalle. Primeramente, se había dicho que debía respetarse la intimidad de la familia y el cuarto de Helen suponía para ellos una suerte de santuario que usaban en días difíciles. Todas las pertenencias de su nieta estaban resguardadas allí, por lo tanto, cuando Lancel sentía que las fuerzas escapaban de su cuerpo, se arrimaba a ese cuartucho sombrío con olor a polvo y humedad. En segundo lugar, se abogó al hecho de que la policía había rebuscado una y otra vez en la habitación y no había encontrado nada de utilidad, por ende, no había motivos de abrir la vieja herida y escudriñar en las pertenencias de una chica desaparecida hacía años.

Sin embargo, Mikasa sabía que el cuarto de la chica significaba un diamante en bruto que sí valía la pena pulir. Si durante años no habían podido relacionar las notas de Helen con los versículos de la Biblia, de seguro había un montón de cosas que habían pasado por alto.

Esa era su apetitosa idea: escabullirse dentro de la casona para poder llegar a la habitación.

―Mikasa ―Levi llamó su nombre al verla totalmente ida.

La joven alzó el rostro, manteniendo el ceño fruncido, y Levi se quedó en su lugar a la espera de que ella dijese algo.

―Tenemos un cena con los Lindberg esta noche.

― _Great_.

―No tanto ―Mikasa lo haría, dedujo que no había otra manera de seguir avanzando y decidió verbalizar su idea para solicitar asistencia―: Levi, necesito que cooperes… con algo.

Levi reparó en lo dulce que sonó su nombre en su boca y quiso que sonase así siempre de ahora en adelante. Y cuando ese pensamiento fugaz cesó, volvió a la realidad.

―¿Cooperar con qué?

―Necesito entrar al cuarto de Helen ―de pronto los fríos ojos de Mikasa parecieron dos piedritas brillantes como los ojitos de una muñeca de porcelana.

Levi alargó una «m» mientras pensaba.

―Se supone que no está permitido entrar en él luego de que la policía lo diese vueltas de pies a cabeza.

―Precisamente ―musitó Mikasa―. Lo que haremos será: tú los distraes y yo me escabullo, fingiendo que me dirijo al tocador.

―Es arriesgado ―Levi dudó, mostrándose un poco inquieto.

―Lo sé, y es por eso que creo que a la vez es bastante productivo ―la joven frunció el ceño y luego volvió a mirar a Levi con expresión suplicante―: Yo creo que podemos encontrar algo. Déjamelo a mí.

Levi lo reflexionó y, aún meditabundo, le otorgó su anhelado sí.

.

.*.

.

Levi Ackerman, debido a su carrera como periodista, había frecuentado diversas cenas ceremoniales, eventos importantes, encuentros formales, fiestas distinguidas, entre tantas otras conmemoraciones que se realizaban cuando su revista Millenium superaba las ventas o un reportaje alcanzaba un gran éxito. Por tales motivos, se sentía cómodo en sus ropajes elegantes: una camiseta oscura, un suéter con botones a medio abrir, un abrigo largo, pantalones de tela bien proporcionados para su cuerpo y zapatos lustrosos.

En cambio, para Mikasa Ackerman, esto no sólo era algo nuevo, sino también algo terriblemente incómodo. Cuando Levi le indicó que debía vestir adecuadamente para el encuentro, la joven inhaló todo el aire que le fue posible, para luego soltarlo mientras contaba hasta diez.

No era una necia. Sabía perfectamente lo que su imagen provocaba en el tipo de gente que eran los Lindberg, y aunque si hubiese dependido de ella se hubiese vestido de la peor manera posible, decidió que por esta vez intentaría unirse a la corriente. Todo con tal de alcanzar su objetivo.

Tampoco iba a darles en el gusto por completo. Decidió quitarse algunos _piercings_ y vestir lo más sobrio que pudo (o que se permitió): unos pantalones negros, botines altos, su abrigo y una gorrita de lana debían bastar. Afuera hacía frío. Y de todos modos, dentro de las paredes también.

Luego, en medio del salón, la atención de ambos investigadores estaba centrada en cada uno de los presentes que incluso con la mirada, parecían estar juzgándolos. No había mujer allí que no estuviese estucada con kilos y kilos de maquillaje, tapizada en ropajes lujosos, hedientas por el exceso de caro perfume, y bulliciosas por la cantidad de alhajas que colgaban de ellas como si fuesen árboles navideños. Los hombres parecían tener trajes a punto de reventar a causa de sus barrigas prominentes y sus cuellos gruesos, no obstante, también había un grupo de ellos que gozaba de buena salud y excesiva cantidad de músculos; todos aquellos que habían realizado sus carreras militares.

Entre la masa se podían reconocer a todos los hermanos de Helen: Annike Lindberg, Gustav Lindberg, Henryk Lindberg, Edvin Lindberg, y por supuesto, su amarga madre, Ebba Björklund.

Y Ebba Björklund era una reliquia en estado de deterioro, eso pensó Mikasa; una momia envuelta en un abrigo negro y con una expresión de culo atravesado peor que la suya, y eso para la joven Ackerman ya era mucho decir. La mujer había sido durante gran parte de su vida una alcohólica que poco y nada sabía sobre la realidad que rodeaba a su hija, por lo tanto, el sentimiento que escoció en las vísceras de Mikasa no fue para nada ameno. Quizás poco tenía que ver aquella anciana en el meollo de todo, y por ende, era la más culpable: porque su responsabilidad sobre el tema era superior a la de todos los presentes. Pero ahí estaba, sentada en un sillón admirándose de todo cuánto la rodeaba ―incluso de sus propios hijos―, y sin ánimo de sumarse al encuentro familiar.

El resto de los presentes se dividía entre los esposos y esposas de los hermanos de Helen, y los hijos.

Lancel Lindberg estaba ahí con un vaso de whisky en la mano y una sonrisa pacífica decorando su flácida piel. A su lado, Erwin Smith, su fiel acompañante y abogado, se mantenía quieto con expresión severa, atento a cada movimiento que realizase el anciano, como si un simple estornudo o un hipo fuesen a ponerlo en peligro.

Durante el inicio de la noche, se mantuvieron en la sala de estar, compartiendo un trago y presentándose entre todos ellos. Podía decirse que era una grata velada, salvo por un pequeño detalle.

―¿Una biografía? Bien, tío Lancel, ¿por qué una biografía? No es como que vayas a morirte mañana mismo ―bromeó Gustav, quien gozaba de tener un humor negro y retorcido, que en ocasiones, resultaba ser incluso desagradable.

―Uno no compra la vida, Gustav ―Lancel meneó la cabeza, divertido. Sabía amortiguar el genio denso de su familia―. Además, estoy por retirarme del mundo de los negocios, ¿por qué no acabar con mi propia biografía personalizada? Me parece una buena inversión.

Todos los Lindberg trabajaban en la empresa familiar: una concesionaria llamada _Lindborg._ Habían cambiado el sufijo porque – _borg_ significaba «castillo». Aquella empresa había significado el sustento de la familia durante muchos años, sobre todo por el hecho de que comercializaban marcas de vehículos de renombre a nivel mundial. Eso explicaba los lujosos autos que habían ingresado al pueblo como una caravana exhibicionista.

―Lancel ―rio Henryk, el que parecía ser el más normal de todos―. No es necesario el drama. Pero bueno, el dinero es tuyo y frente a eso solo podemos brindarte nuestro apoyo. Pero ¿para qué la visita?

―Para que puedan brindar datos que se escapan de la memoria de un viejo de setenta y cinco años ―encogió de hombros.

―¿Y esto no tiene nada que ver con Helen? ―Edvin era, sin lugar a dudas, el más serio de todos ellos.

La pregunta resultó ser un balde de agua fría que clavó sin piedad en los estómagos de todos los presentes. Nadie quería tocar _ese_ punto, nadie había querido hablar de ello, aun cuando en el fondo, en lo más recóndito de sus mentes, estaban pensando en ello sin pausa.

―Helen siempre será parte importante de mi vida, Edvin ―el rostro del viejo Lancel, que siempre solía ser de tono rosa y de brillo enérgico, de pronto había adquirido un matiz fúnebre.

El silencio atravesó el salón con un tipo de violencia pasiva, dejando una estela de tensión que no sería disuelta fácilmente. Levi cruzó su mirada con la de Mikasa y ella le quitó la vista rápidamente, como diciéndole con ese gesto que no lo hiciera más evidente de lo que ya era.

Gracias a todos los cielos, Annike rompió el mutismo al añadir algunas palabras fraternas.

―Creo que a lo que Lancel se refiere, y estoy de acuerdo con ello, es que Helen merece una parte de su libro biográfico. Después de todo, Lancel fue el más cercano a ella ―admitió la mujer, desprendiendo ternura en el tono de su voz.

―¿Y para eso tiene que llamar a un mequetrefe de mala muerte? Para que despelleje más a nuestra familia. Que vaya a llenarse los bolsillos a costa de otros, en vez de rasgar heridas donde ya las hay ―gruñó Ebba, sin remordimientos al referirse a Levi, quién no sabía cómo tomarse el insulto, excepto con grandes ojos de desconcierto―. ¿Por qué no te vas a fastidiar a Nile Dawk, antes de que te declaren culpable, periodista de…

―¡Mamá! ―Annike se levantó de su asiento para tomarle el hombro a su madre y detenerla.

Las miradas viajaron de un rincón a otro por la estancia, entonces Clarence, la ama de llaves de Lancel, dio el aviso de que la cena estaba servida.

―Familia, a comer ―llegó y dijo, transmitiendo alegría a todo el mundo, aunque esta rebotase en vano.

No obstante, fue el momento exacto para dejar pasar el desliz.

La vieja Ebba sufría de una diabetes bastante complicada; enfermedad que le prohibía permitirse los lujos de los que gozaba su familia. Por tales motivos, pudo saltarse la cena para largarse a dormir el resto de la noche sin fastidiar a nadie más, hasta la mañana siguiente.

Annike se acercó a Levi para pedirle disculpas por el exabrupto, y más tarde, se le unió Lancel, quién le pasó la mano por la espalda de manera amistosa. Levi aceptó las disculpas, dejando pasar el percance y justificándolo con el dolor que Ebba, como madre, debía sentir. Sin embargo, Mikasa pudo ver más allá, y vio el infierno en sus ojos; Levi estaba aguantándose las ganas de matarlos a todos ahí mismo.

Pero algo mucho más importante sucedió esa noche: Mikasa se sentó al lado de Levi para cenar. Y eso, no sólo acaparó totalmente la atención del hombre, sino que también funcionó como un bálsamo sobre el ardor que sentía escocerle las entrañas. Aquel gesto fue una manera de decirle que ella estaba de su lado, que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pensara toda esa sarta de estirados con olor a naftalina, que incluso con todo el aroma a perfume que expelían, aún podía percibirse la ranciedad emanar de ellos. Y ella jamás estaría a favor de gente así.

Levi levantó la mirada de su plato de carne de reno en salsa de vino con papas gratinadas, y la fijó en Mikasa Ackerman. Le pareció ver ahí, en su tímida boca, un atisbo de sonrisa. Y eso se robó su atención el resto de la noche, anulando todo malestar.

.*.

Avanzada la noche, cuando los niños estaban todos en sus habitaciones, y solo los hermanos de Helen y el mismo Lancel se hallaban en la sala de estar, la conversación se tornó un tanto más amena: temas de familia, aunque superficiales; se habló de la historia de la empresa, de las profesiones que habían seguido cada uno de los presentes, de los planes a futuro y también, de cómo la competencia había querido boicotearles desde hacía mucho. Incluso, para empatizar con Levi Ackerman, se habló de Nile Dawk y de cómo éste había sido declarado persona _non-grata_ por toda la familia.

Y así, las horas pasaron.

Y siguieron pasando.

Mikasa Ackerman se encontraba inquieta, hasta el punto de recaer en la desesperación. No era que se considerase incapaz de llevar a cabo una tarea como esa, parecía ser bastante sencillo. El problema radicaba en que no había encontrado una instancia libre en la que poder escabullirse y comenzaba a hacerse tarde. Nada le parecía un peor escenario que el hecho de que Lancel pudiese decidirse por ir a dormir y que, cortésmente, los despidiera hasta nuevo aviso.

«Eso sería el máximo fracaso», pensó Mikasa, mientras, nerviosa, se pellizcaba el labio inferior con los dientes.

―Cariño, ¿te pasa algo? ―le preguntó Annike.

Por amable que ella pudiese mostrarse, a Mikasa no le causaba confianza. Parecía ser la típica santurrona que en el fondo de su ser no es más que una zorra traidora, una mujer sin nobleza alguna ni honor, pero su típica voz de princesa farsante era su arma defensiva.

Más allá de sus pensamientos pesimistas sobre aquella mujer, se encontró con la idea de que esa instancia sería la perfecta y fingiendo una actitud que no era característica de ella, se lanzó a cumplir con la misión que había estado esperando llevar a cabo. Y sería fácil, porque Mikasa Ackerman tenía cara y cuerpo de muñequita, y cuando no andaba disfrazada de drogadicta delictual y se quitaba los _piercings_ de la cara, parecía una jovencita inofensiva.

―Quiero pasar al baño, me siento un poco inquieta ―solicitó con dulce voz, y Levi le dirigió una cómplice mirada. Esa no era la mocosa con la que llevaba viviendo meses. Él había pillado el trasfondo de la situación.

―Por supuesto, hacia el fondo de este pasillo ―le indicó Annike, señalando con su mano.

―Henryk ha ido ahí hace un momento ―indicó Edvin, dejando de beber su whisky para hablar.

―Bueno ―entristeció Annike―. Hay un baño escaleras arriba, si no te molesta.

―En lo absoluto ―asintió Mikasa.

« _Touché»_.

Desapareció ante la vista de todos, y cuando por fin se perdió escaleras arriba, el resto retomó su amena conversación.

Entonces, Mikasa comenzó con su exploración.

Arriba no había muchas luces encendidas, y aunque las sombras extensas que provenían de los muebles que decoraban el pasillo le servían de escondite, no le proporcionaban suficiente confidencia. Además, debía ser cautelosa al máximo, porque allí arriba dormía la insufrible Ebba y los hijos de los Lindberg, y Dios bien sabe que los pequeñajos siempre se duermen tarde.

Mikasa se valió de su esbelto y ágil cuerpo. Sus pisadas no eran más que un rumor que se equiparaba al roce de un plumero, a las hojas que caen de un árbol, y asimismo se dejó caer paso tras paso para llegar al lugar que quería conocer, cavar, hurgar, ventilar. No debía ser difícil encontrarlo puesto que era visible desde las afueras de la casona, y a partir de esa referencia se podía construir el mapa mental. Actividad que para ella no era más que una tarea básica, tal como si tuviese inserto un programa de diseño arquitectónico en su cerebro.

La única complicación radicaba en que, hacia el fondo del pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Helen, había dos puertas… y debía escoger. Si se equivocaba se habría metido en un gran lío. Pero aun así, incluso eso había resuelto premeditadamente: « _La casa es muy grande; me he perdido de camino al baño_ ». Eso diría y esperaba que le creyesen.

«Izquierda o derecha», debatió consigo misma. Al cabo de una milésima de segundo, posó su mano en la manilla de la puerta más cercana al ventanal que era visible desde las afueras de la casona. Según su mapa mental, la izquierda; y se escabulló hacia el interior con la rapidez de un ratón escurridizo, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas sin mayor apuro ni arrebato para no emitir ni el más ínfimo sonido.

Una vez dentro, luego de respirar profundamente, sondeó en todas direcciones como si esperase encontrarse con algo insólito, pero no había vislumbre de vida inteligente al interior de aquel viejo cuarto con olor a humedad y recuerdos. No había nada, excepto silencio y oscuridad.

Relajó sus encorvados hombros cuando se dio cuenta que había logrado su cometido, pero al instante siguiente se dispuso a trabajar, puesto que el reloj avanzaba en su contra. Tenía como máximo diez a quince minutos, y quince ya era mucho decir. O se levantarían sospechas; nadie se demora tanto en el baño a menos que se encuentre en aprietos.

Antes de empezar a escudriñar, se plantó en medio del cuarto y sin encender la luz, valiéndose sólo de la iluminación natural de la luna que entraba por una ventana, exploró todos los rincones con la vista. Era una habitación como cualquier otra, nada debía llamar la atención de ella, y sin embargo Mikasa sintió que estaba llena de secretos. Los colores eran claros, podían percibirse. Todo allí dejaba en evidencia la obra de una mujer joven, el toque de su mano en el diseño, en el orden, en los detalles. Mikasa reconoció las formas de los objetos dispuestos a lo largo de la estancia: una cama pequeña, una mesa auxiliar, un mesón tocador, un closet, una cómoda, un baúl.

Había bastante dónde buscar, y su primera idea fue revolver los cajones de la cómoda y la mesa auxiliar… sin resultados.

Revisar la cama: sin resultados.

Examinar el tocador exhaustivamente, incluso mirando por detrás y por debajo: sin resultados.

Abrió el baúl, pero estaba vacío. Y en el closet, tan sólo quedaban algunos abrigos.

«¿Qué demonios?», gruñó bajito para sí, mientras intentaba entender.

Tal vez la policía, el asesino, los cómplices, el mismo Lancel o quien quiera que fuese, ya se había desecho de todo, y lo que quedaba en la habitación de Helen no era más que el resultado de un salvaje intento de encubrimiento de pruebas.

Con las manos en la cintura, Mikasa empezó a darse vueltas por el cuarto, mordiéndose el labio, obligando a su cerebro a maquinar respuestas, mientras los minutos clavaban en su espalda a modo de alerta.

«No, no, no. No puede ser. Debe haber algo», repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

No quería irse como una perdedora y mucho menos desaprovechar la oportunidad que tanto le había costado conseguir. Estaba segura de que encontraría _algo_ , mas al cabo de un rato, asumió que era mejor darlo por perdido y reconocer, dolorosamente, que había sido un malgaste de tiempo.

Llegó hasta la puerta para tomar la manilla y salir del lugar, entonces su mente se encendió a velocidad de la luz. Volteó con exalto y se dirigió al armario para comenzar a manosear todos los abrigos que estaban colgados allí, escabullendo la mano por todos los dobleces y bolsillos perceptibles al tacto. Hasta que sus dedos palparon una textura acartonada y reseca. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza, como si pudiese sentirlo en la garganta y retiró los dedos para mirarlos y encontrarse con una pequeña tarjeta.

La joven se acercó a la ventana de una sola zancada y contempló el objeto a plena luz. Tenía escrita una dirección… una que reconoció perfectamente bien.

Escondió la tarjeta en el bolsillo de su abrigo y se dispuso a abandonar la zona lo más pronto posible. Ya no tenía más tiempo a su favor.

Salió despedida por el pasillo, como si por poco una fuerza desde adentro del cuarto la hubiese empujado, y se encaminó de vuelta a la sala de estar, con la adrenalina pisándole los talones. Quería volver pronto al lado de Levi para mostrarle lo que había conseguido y así, irse a la cabaña de inmediato.

En eso pensaba, ensimismada. Por lo que no fue consciente de la presencia que merodeaba por el pasillo y que de pronto había tomado rumbo en dirección contraria hacia ella, interceptándola antes de que hubiese podido alcanzar la escalera siquiera.

―¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ―alzó el rostro, dando un respingo y pestañeando seguidas veces.

Henryk Lindberg estaba ahí.

―He venido al baño y me he perdido, disculpe ―dijo, mostrándose segura de su respuesta.

―Hay un baño abajo ―le contestó el hombre, dejando la simpatía que había mostrado instantes antes de la cena. Parecía utilizar un timbre rudo, casi militar y se veía bastante molesto.

―Me dijeron que usted estaba ocupándolo. Me enviaron escaleras arriba.

―Así es ―dijo―. Escaleras arriba hay una puerta, ese es el baño, y usted está bastante lejos de ahí ―masculló.

Mikasa mantuvo su postura en todo momento, mostrándose determinada para que no fuese a dejar en evidencia el pequeño temblor que recorría sus brazos.

―No me lo especificaron…

―¿Creen que pueden venir y registrar esta casa como se les dé la gana? ―gruñó―. No van a conseguir nada.

―¿De qué está hablando? ―Mikasa frunció su ceño como respuesta ofensiva. Estaba comenzando a irritarse―. Con su permiso.

Henryk la cogió por el brazo con desmedido exceso de fuerza, sin embargo, Mikasa era fuerte y resistió el apretón con orgullo.

―No van a conseguir nada ―le mostró los dientes blancos y derechos.

Mikasa logró zafarse y bajó las escaleras apresuradamente para volver al lado de Levi Ackerman.

Una vez abajo, vio que la gente se había dispersado y que Lancel comenzaba a cabecear de sueño.

Levi parecía cansado, pero reanimó todas sus energías cuando sintió el cuerpo de Mikasa estamparse contra el suyo. Abrió los ojos tanto como se lo permitieron sus cuencas y la observó con curiosa atención. Vio la urgencia en el rostro de Mikasa, como si la joven le estuviese pidiendo _algo_ a gritos silenciosos; asemejaba a una niña pequeña que les implora a sus padres que la lleven ir al baño porque no puede aguantar más. Así lucían sus ojos que lo contemplaban alarmados, y sólo logró entenderlo cuando sintió que Mikasa rebuscaba su mano y dentro de esta depositaba un pequeño cartón. Levi se tensó bruscamente y fue testigo del hielo despiadado que le recorrió la médula espinal. Su mano tembló a causa de los nervios y para evitar sospechas, tras notar que los ojos de todos los presentes de pronto estaban sobre ellos, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Mikasa, afirmando su mano y acercándola más a él.

Todos los miraron con complicidad, y Mikasa odió a Levi, odió como debió verse eso: el profesional que tiene un ligue con su asistente. Pero sabía que había sido necesario para salvar sus pellejos, no obstante, le fastidiaba enormemente.

Y para colmo, Annike se había dado cuenta.

―No te pongas nerviosa, cariño ―le sonrió con empatía.

Claro, luego de que se pasase toda la cena mirando a Levi Ackerman como un pavo a la naranja, ahora se hacía la amiga. Porque sí, Mikasa se había dado cuenta de eso.

Pero no le importaba, el punto era que se sentía incómoda y de un tirón brusco quiso soltarse de la mano de Levi Ackerman, pero éste no se lo permitió. Y ella, molesta, halló su defensa en otra excusa.

―No se equivoque ―refutó―. Tan sólo tengo frío.

―Sí, la estoy abrigando ―asintió Levi, disfrutando de aquel pequeño juego, mientras le apretujaba más y más la mano, aunque con el fin de quitarle el cartón.

«Vas a morir, maldito Levi Ackerman. Que Nile Dawk te parta el culo», maldijo Mikasa, mientras se mordía la parte interna de una mejilla y se entregaba al agarre para no levantar sospechas.

―¿Te traigo un té? ―ofreció Annike, pero Mikasa terminó ahí mismo con la humillación.

―Estoy cansada, creo que es hora de volver a casa.

.

.*.

.

―Estoy cien por ciento segura que es la dirección de un pub de Trost ―Mikasa había traspasado la dirección a un _post-it_ y lo había adherido a la pizarra de apuntes con un pin.

―¿Tan segura? ―murmuró Levi, entrecerrando sus ojos con incertidumbre, mientras bebía su café matinal.

―¿Cien por ciento no es suficiente para ti? ―Mikasa, irritada, giró para verlo directo a los ojos.

―Me parece curioso. Un pub… en la época de Helen no debió ser un pub ―hizo una muesca.

―Tengo un amigo que puede saberlo ―comentó la joven―. Trabaja ahí.

Levi alzó sus cejas con curiosidad y ensanchó la mirada.

―¿Sí?

―Es un tipo de pub-disco… movidas raras, todo eso ―Mikasa se encogió de hombros.

Levi lo entendió: Mikasa se refería a que era el tipo de lugar que ella frecuentaría, y al parecer, cada vez que hablaba de sí misma y de las cosas que la caracterizaban, se incomodaba o se avergonzaba, mostrando un cariz tímido y de reproche, antes de que uno le hubiese dicho algo siquiera. Levi odió que ella pensase así de sí misma, como si fuese un pecado o un delito ser de ese modo, y aquello estaba mal. Quiso ser empático con ella, tomándose el asunto con naturalidad. Simplemente añadió:

―Bien, iremos allí a investigar ―sorbió su café luego de hablar y oyó la risita sarcástica de la joven.

―¿Sabes qué tipo de lugar es, Levi Ackerman? ―se mofó―. A un muñeco como tú se lo comerían en cuestión de segundos.

Fue tarde cuando Mikasa se dio cuenta del calibre del comentario que había disparado. Levi frunció el ceño con extrañeza e intentó esconder la sonrisa pícara que quiso escaparse de sus labios. ¿En serio Mikasa creía eso de él? « _Gracias por el cumplido_ », quiso decirle, pero se detuvo tras recordarse que haberla fastidiado la noche anterior ya había sido suficiente; y él no quería alejarla de su lado. Se lo repetía constantemente.

―Quiero decir: vas a encontrarte con el rollo post-punk, con góticas, estilos extravagantes, música de todo tipo, _todo_ , alcoholes fuertes, drogas fuertes… tipas dispuestas a tirarse sobre ti con un preservativo en la mano o sin él ―hizo una pausa―. No lo sé, gente que para ti sería catalogada como fenómenos ―suspiró―. Gente como yo.

―¿Como tú? ―musitó Levi, sin dejar de admirarla mientras ella hablaba.

―O, en realidad, peores que yo ―le respondió con un semblante más apacible.

Y sostuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos más.

―Iremos de todos modos. Tenemos que investigar, es nuestro trabajo. Debemos descubrir por qué Helen guardaría esa dirección ―Levi asintió con total seguridad―: Iremos.

La noche anterior, luego de despedirse de todo el mundo, manteniendo el mismo margen de cinismo que habían recibido, Levi y Mikasa se habían retirado en dirección a la cabaña. Al llegar, Mikasa le había pedido de vuelta la tarjeta de cartón para confirmar a plena luz y sin errores que la transcripción pertenecía a una vieja dirección que ella conocía bastante bien: un antro favorito suyo, _Kylans Port_.

Levi repasó su mirada una y otra vez sobre el objeto y no pareció relacionar las palabras. A causa de la extensa jornada, le sugirió a Mikasa que se permitieran descansar y dormir hasta la mañana siguiente; entonces, resolverían el asunto de la tarjetilla.

Y allí se encontraban.

―Hay algo que no te he dicho ―comentó de pronto Mikasa.

Estaba rodeándose a sí misma con sus propios brazos y miraba a hacia la nada mientras recordaba.

―¿Y por qué no? ―a Levi le urgió la respuesta.

―Porque no le había tomado la debida importancia ―encogió los hombros―. Henryk Lindberg me encontró en el pasillo ayer y me increpó.

Un poco más y Levi Ackerman se hubiese ahogado con su café.

―¿Qué te dijo? ―exclamó exasperado.

―Que no íbamos a conseguir nada hurgando en la casa de Lancel ―Mikasa parecía no inmutarse.

―¿Te descubrió?

―Logré zafarme bien. Más bien pienso que él cree que queremos husmear en la vida de su familia y armar un escándalo mediático, obtener dinero de ellos... quizás qué estupideces ha pensado.

―¿Y me lo dices así de tranquila? ―Levi se relajó, sin embargo, quiso reprender a Mikasa por haber ocultado algo tan importante.

Ella volvió a encogerse de hombros y lo contempló con su expresión de mocosa insolente.

Levi meneó la cabeza en negación y volvió a beber la última gota de su café. Le tenía paciencia, mucha, una que antaño creía no tener, pero que al parecer había descubierto gracias a ella. Valdría la pena, cada segundo, cada cosa que hiciese con ella, todo valdría la pena con el fin de permanecer a su lado y conocerla más.

De pronto sintió como si el caso de Helen Lindberg fuese una bendición en medio del camino de su vida. No sólo le gratificaría enormemente poder resolverlo ―tanto por Lancel como por él mismo―, sino que a cada día que avanzara, cada paso más adelante era un paso más cerca de Mikasa Ackerman. Y a pesar de que nunca imaginó que algún día conocería a alguien así, a alguien que le robase el sueño de aquella manera, ahora estaba en medio de ese torbellino de sensaciones que le hacían sentirse joven de nuevo… como si todos los años anteriores, de periodismo le hubiesen terminado consumiendo la vida y la alegría.

No era que odiase su trabajo, pero tal vez el ambiente y la época no eran los correctos. Tal vez ni siquiera la temática de sus proyectos. Tal vez ni siquiera la gente que lo rodeaba. No obstante, tampoco entendía cómo era posible que una sola mocosa, quieta y silenciosa como espectro, pudiese llenarle tanto la vida.

Sonrió ante la idea y finalmente, habló:

―Bien, esta noche iremos a _Kylans Port_.

Mikasa, quien ahora se encontraba revisándole el pelaje a Kristeva para examinar si había pulgas, alzó su mirada hacia Levi.

―Entonces deberás mejorar esa pinta que traes.

Y Levi se sintió como si fuese él quien llevase tatuajes y aretes por todos lados.

―¿Perdón?

―Sospecharán si te ven con esa apariencia de estirado. Búscate algo más acorde a una noche en el _Kylans Port_ ―Levi se miró a sí mismo, estudiándose. Mikasa añadió―: Tal vez te dé una mano con el maquillaje.

.

.*.

.

Cuando Levi contempló el frontis de _Kylans Port_ , le sobrevino una tremenda sensación de mala espina. Debía admitir que con ayuda de Mikasa Ackerman había aprendido a no discriminar ni a juzgar a nadie por su apariencia, sin embargo, _estrambótico_ era el concepto que la joven había olvidado mencionar antes de llevarlo allí. O tal vez sí lo había hecho, pero él con su tradicional soberbia había dejado pasar toda advertencia al respecto. Y allí estaba lamentándose, ansioso por terminar pronto y con una comezón tremenda en el ojo, porque Mikasa le había exigido delinearse de negro, aunque fuese un poco. Había escogido las prendas más juveniles de su armario y las más oscuras, y por cierto, se había engominado el cabello hacia atrás y borrado sus ojeras con un poco de base correctora.

Mikasa Ackerman lucía tan natural como siempre, tanto de pintas como de apariencia. _Imperturbable_. Porque, ciertamente, había sabido ocultar cada mirada que, sagaz, se escapaba para delinear cada rincón del rostro de Levi. Debía admitirlo: él era único. Y no distaba de la mayoría de los suecos promedio: cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos azules; empero él tenía algo, algo que le hacía parecer un modelo bosquejado en fijo papel. Su cabello negro y sedoso, sus pestañas tupidas, su nariz pequeña y su boca tan delineada.

«Jodido cabrón», ¿por qué simplemente no podía ser horrendo y hacerle la tarea más fácil?

No se la hizo, claramente. Y aquella noche fue fatídica, por todo lo que Mikasa Ackerman le había dicho de antemano, por todas las razones obvias, por todas las cosas que le hacían dudar sobre si acercarse a él o no, por todo lo que desencadenó un simple y vano accidente.

Cuando ingresaron al recinto, la música ya resonaba a un volumen exuberante, sin embargo, los ecualizadores estaban bien ajustados y las melodías resultaban amigables para el oído; una onda algo electrónica pero sutil. Nada que perturbase o picara en el oído. No había nada de malo en ello. Excepto en la multitud que sí clasificaba en todas las descripciones que Mikasa Ackerman había hecho. Lamentablemente: hordas y hordas de fenómenos que parecían extraídos de la imaginación de _George Lucas_ _1_.

En medio de todo el caos y la juerga, Levi no lograba entender cómo resolverían sus dudas respecto al caso de Helen, no obstante, Mikasa tuvo una idea; de esas ideas suyas que al fin y cabo no solían ser tan buenas, aunque resultasen ser efectivas. Y más tarde se descubriría a sí misma arrepintiéndose de ello.

―Tan sólo debo encontrar a mi amigo. Tú ve y tómate algo, o saca a alguien a bailar si quieres. Sólo no te metas en problemas. A esta gente usualmente le faltan un buen par de tornillos.

Y si bien aquello había sido una orden inocente y fugaz, debió ser entonces la despedida, al menos por esa noche.

Levi Ackerman soltó breves palabras al aire que se perdieron con la música cuando vio a Mikasa alejarse de él. No tuvo otra opción que obedecerle y esperar a que se desocupara, mientras él buscaba algo en qué gastar el tiempo de espera.

Miró hacia todos lados, descubriendo que nada allí podría satisfacerle y aunque intentó sumarse al festejo desaforado, no consiguió adaptarse con facilidad. Era incómodo: en primer lugar, se sentía observado en exceso; tal parecía que en cualquier momento un sujeto iba a aparecer de la nada para robarle hasta el alma, los riñones y las córneas. En segundo lugar, había mujeres consumiendo un tipo de pastilla blanquecina que las dejaba más receptivas que cualquier animal destinado a la cruza, y como había dicho Mikasa, se ofrecían al que veían pasar sin importar si le conocían o no. A él le tocó alejarse de varias de ellas y tuvo que soportar todos los comentarios que lanzaban con tal de flirtear con él. Y aunque Levi Ackerman nunca se había considerado a sí mismo como _atractivo_ , por primera vez se sintió vulnerable.

No pudo resistir mucho tiempo entre la multitud, aguantando los roces, los intentos de besos que quisieron robarle y los intentos por sacarlo a bailar. Desistió al cabo de unos minutos y vio al final de un pasillo de sombras danzarinas y borrosas, un puesto de aperitivos promocionando la novedad en licores. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era conseguirse algo de beber. Si se quedaba ahí y se alejaba de la masa, entonces se sentiría a salvo por el resto de la noche.

Mikasa se dedicó a darle vueltas al local, buscando la reconocida figura de Marco Bott. Durante unos minutos se le hizo imposible hallarlo, hasta que lo divisó en la zona de bebestibles. Se acercó corriendo a la barra, ansiosa por no perder más tiempo, y la sonrisa brillante le dio la bienvenida al verla acercarse, y no solo la sonrisa sino también las pecas bien bonitas, cada una en su lugar como el ícono de una bandera.

―Mikasa ―le saludó con tanta alegría, como si fuese a darle un abrazo de Año Nuevo.

―Hola Marco ―le sonrió. Y podía decirse que Marco, junto con el viejo Arnold, eran los únicos a quienes les sonreía―. ¿Cómo vas?

―Así como me ves ―rio con soltura, mientras secaba un vaso con un paño.

La barra se veía vacía. Todo el mundo estaba concentrado en la pista. Y eso le dio la confianza a Mikasa para hablar con Marco sin presiones. De un brinco se subió a la barra y se sentó con las piernas entrecruzadas. Marco no le recriminó la conducta, estaba acostumbrado a tenerla allí de adorno, como los gatos que se posan en las recepciones.

―¿Qué te traes? ―le dijo, mientras le acercaba su trago favorito: un _Manhattan_. Acababa de preparárselo para sí, puesto que también era su preferido, mas optó por regalárselo a ella.

Mikasa lo tomó con cuidado, puesto que la copa era pequeña y finita, y lo protegió contra su regazo.

―Tengo que hacerte algunas preguntas ―admitió de inmediato. No era buena dando rodeos.

El joven se mostró sorprendido ante la propuesta y, luego de mirar en todas direcciones con sigilo, se acercó a Mikasa para sopesar la gravedad del asunto.

―Bien, no me asustes ―adoptó una postura más seria.

―Necesito que me digas qué sabes de este lugar.

―¿Estoy metido en un problema? ―exigió primero―. Porque de ser así dímelo ya.

―¿Qué te hace pensar que estás en problemas? ―Mikasa encogió los ojos.

―Porque tú siempre te metes en problemas, y si hay algo que estás indagando sobre este lugar, eso quiere decir que no te traes nada bueno.

Mikasa se enderezó y sorbió un poco de su trago. Era fuerte, pero le gustaba.

Marco tenía razón respecto a su deducción. Sí, ella siempre andaba en aprietos por ser impulsiva y en ocasiones hasta violenta, pero esta ocasión era totalmente diferente. Ciertamente, no se traía nada bueno y por esa misma razón estaba investigando el local, pero no estaba segura de que eso fuese a influenciar en su amigo.

―No sé si estés en problemas, pero para averiguarlo necesito que me digas qué es lo que sabes.

Marco asintió, comprendiendo la lógica.

―¿Estás trabajando en una investigación? ―quiso saber el joven.

Si bien nadie sabía a ciencia cierta qué demonios hacía Mikasa Ackerman para ganarse la vida, algunos sospechaban o especulaban sobre ello. Lo de la empresa de seguridad de Allmond era un secreto; el trabajo para Lancel Lindberg era aún más secreto. Marco a veces creía que ella pertenecía a algún servicio de inteligencia o a alguna institución privada… algo cerca y algo lejos también.

―No puedo ahondar en ello, pero es algo serio.

―¿Y cómo es que el _Kylans Port_ está involucrado? ―Marco parecía asustado.

―No lo sé ―Mikasa gruñó―. No lo sé, ¿entiendes? Es por eso que estoy aquí.

―No te enojes. ¿Crees que no me causa curiosidad que vengas a mi trabajo a decirme estas cosas? Te quedas callada, pero no te das cuenta que preocupas a los demás.

Marco parecía haber sido tocado por las manos de los mismísimos Dioses del Olimpo. Tanta bondad, tanta sinceridad no debían serle permitidas, pero él era de ese modo. Y podía decirse que era el único que mostraba genuino interés por Mikasa. No se veían casi nunca, pero cuando lo hacían, Mikasa se sentía enormemente feliz con él. Incluso cuando Marco se había confundido un poco con ella hacía tiempo; él había sido tan transparente y maduro, que decidió conservar la amistad y alejar tales pensamientos.

―Si te lo confieso… sí, estoy investigando ―masculló la joven―. Pero te juro que te coseré la boca si se te ocurre abrirla.

―Trabajas con compañía, ¿no es así? ―al interrumpirla, Mikasa se quedó estupefacta y pestañeó dos veces con rapidez antes de responder.

―Sí… ¿por qué?

―Te vi entrar cuando llegaste. Venías en compañía de un tipo ―Marco parecía vacilante.

―Mi compañero de trabajo ―asintió Mikasa, con seriedad.

―Qué bien. Porque me sentiría terrible de decirte que tu ligue de esta noche está pasándolo bien sin ti.

Mikasa volvió a pestañear seguidas veces y lentamente intentó procesar las palabras de Marco. No logró dar con el significado de éstas, hasta que resiguió la dirección de la mirada del joven y volteó su propia cabeza para encontrar el objetivo. Y halló una escena que no supo cómo definir.

No supo decir si le decepcionaba o no. No le hería, ella no tenía esos sentimientos, pero sí le había provocado un tremendo malestar estomacal, tanto, que no pudo acabarse su _Manhattan_. Dejó la copa a un lado y clavó sus ojos en la figura de Levi Ackerman que se dejaba hacer por una rubia de portentosa anatomía y un rostro similar al de _Amanda Seyfried_ _2_. Estaban bailando, mientras se besaban con apasionado afán. Y aunque debía admitirse que Levi sabía moverse bien, se veía estúpido al no querer despegarse de la tipa que, a leguas, podía percibirse que estaba drogada. Y si bien eso no importaba en lo más mínimo, el verdadero problema _grave_ era si es que Levi lo estaba también.

Le había dejado un momento solo, con una sola orden, y él había fracasado como el peor perdedor.

―No es mi ligue ―bufó Mikasa, con hastío.

Marco se persignó a modo de broma, robándole una sonrisa a Mikasa.

―Bueno, lamento darte la segunda mala noticia de la noche ―Mikasa lo observó con sincera atención―. Como sabrás, soy solo un simple empleado aquí. Si hay algo raro que está sucediendo detrás de estas paredes es imposible que yo lo sepa. Entré aquí a trabajar por necesidad; respecto a la historia del local no poseo ni la más remota idea ―encogió de hombros con tristeza―. Perdóname.

―¿Por qué me pides perdón? ―murmuró Mikasa, con la vista fija en la barra, como si quisiera evitar mirar a los costados, donde sabía que se encontraría con algo para nada agradable.

Y Marco se dio cuenta de ello.

―¿Quisieras que alguien más lo hiciera? ―indagó Marco, incluso mostrando una actitud que podría definirse como _tierna_.

Mikasa soltó un largo suspiro que pasó más por quejido.

―No, Marco ―insistió―. No es nada mío. Le faltan tatuajes, un par de piercings y dos palmos más para ser de mi gusto.

―Eso sí te lo creo ―rio el joven.

Pero eso último era mentira. Una vil mentira. Levi Ackerman le gustaba tal y como era. Y ¡demonios!, haberlo admitido, aunque fuese en el silencio de sus pensamientos, le había dolido un poco. Un poco mucho. Un poco bastante.

Quiso concentrarse y seguir con la charla que mantenía con su amigo, para obtener información siquiera sobre quién podría ayudarle entonces, pero le fue imposible. Sobre todo cuando fue testigo de como la rubia que compartía enzimas con Levi, le había aventado una pastilla a la boca para volver a besarlo. Y ese había sido el punto límite.

―Bien, me retiro ―espetó, para terminar bajándose de la barra de un solo salto.

― _Hey_ , Mikasa ―la llamó Marco―. No quiero desordenes.

―Intentaré hacerlo pasar desapercibido ―se arremangó la chaqueta.

Marco carcajeó sonoramente y se acomodó con los codos apoyados en la barra para poner total atención a lo que sucedería a continuación.

Mikasa Ackerman cogió a la mujer de los hombros para despegarla de Levi y, con toda la fuerza que le fue posible, le aventó un puñetazo que la desequilibró hasta hacerla caer de espaldas. Luego se inclinó sobre ella y la tomó, como pudo, del escote que tenía para ubicarla frente a sus ojos.

―¿Qué crees que haces? ―le gruñó.

―No sabía que era tuyo ―balbuceó la rubia, con sangre escurriendo de sus comisuras y una sonrisa sardónica.

Mikasa arrugó el rostro efecto de la rabia.

A su alrededor, el tumulto de seres parecía celebrar eufóricamente y disfrutar de la escena que había montado. Les gustaba, parecía como si quisieran sumarse para finalmente formar una orgía de violencia, drogas y música. Y ella no estaba para juegos.

Atisbó hacia el sector en que se encontraba Marco y se despidió de él con la mirada. No quería causarle problemas.

Sin embargo, fue innecesaria tanta inquietud. No tardó en aparecer un tipo más drogado que todos los demás, para llevarse a la rubia consigo y seguir la fiesta, pasando por alto el percance y obligando a los demás a seguir el juego. Volvieron a bailar y drogarse como habían estado haciendo con anterioridad, olvidándose por completo de su presencia en media de la pista.

Mikasa se volteó a ver a Levi con genuina preocupación. Allí estaba, de pie, tambaleándose y siendo apenas capaz de reaccionar. Parecía haber salido de un estado de anestesia y tenía la mirada perdida.

La joven soltó su tercer gran suspiro hastiado esa noche.

Sí. Como lo había supuesto: Levi Ackerman estaba drogado.

.*.

¿Qué otra opción tenía?

Tuvo que prestarse el Audi de Levi para manejar y llevárselo a su departamento. Él mismo los había traído a _Kylans Port_ en su auto y se suponía que los llevaría de vuelta al terminar.

No podían volver a Orvud aunque lo quisieran. Ya no había trenes siquiera, debido a la hora, y para colmo, en el estado que se encontraba el hombre, no podía manejar. Y a pesar de que Mikasa sabía conducir un vehículo, no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Conducir era agotador, sobre todo de noche y ella no era tan irresponsable como para exponerlos a un accidente.

Sin pensarlo más, subió al vehículo y condujo por las frías calles vacías y silenciosas, mientras cada cierto tiempo, miraba de soslayo al cadáver viviente que iba a su lado, jadeando y hablando incoherencias. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese estado tan pronto? Le había dejado sólo por un rato y se le habían lanzado como pirañas. Mikasa había deducido de antemano que Levi sería presa fácil, pero no pensaba qué tanto. Claramente, había sido el rival más débil en toda la situación.

Al llegar a su edificio, gruñó al recordar que no tenían ascensor y se hizo el ánimo de llevar a Levi hasta el tercer piso casi a rastras. Apenas llegó hasta la puerta, la abrió y lo aventó al sillón sin contemplaciones, como si de un costal de papas se tratase.

Aseguró la puerta del departamento y se quitó la chaqueta de cuero que traía puesta. Le pesaba y sentía los hombros tensos. No era para menos.

En diversas ocasiones, había tenido que hacerse cargo de sus compañeros de juerga, sobre todo de Sasha que siempre bebía más de la cuenta y luego sufría de crisis nerviosas que la dejaban llorando a tal punto de no poder respirar. En otras oportunidades habían sido Connie o Jean, quienes hasta el punto más grave, habían quedado inconscientes. Empero ellos eran jóvenes y estúpidos. Levi era un adulto y se suponía que era inteligente. Y ella no tenía experiencia cuidando a un drogado de treinta y cinco años, que al parecer era novato en todo aquello.

Levi se quedó recostado en el sillón, tapándose el rostro con un brazo y respirando pesadamente. Sentía que todo el mundo daba vueltas y que enanos de colores bailaban a su alrededor. Y tenía calor, un ardor tremendo atravesándole las venas, como si en vez de sangre, tuviese fuego recorriéndole el cuerpo. Escalofríos se intercalaban con la sensación ardorosa y sentía la piel tan sensible, que el más mínimo tacto o roce equiparaba a un cosquilleo orgásmico.

Mikasa se sentó a su lado en el sillón y con cuidado, le quitó el brazo para verle el rostro y tasar la magnitud de la gravedad del asunto.

―Oye, mírame ―le exigió con voz neutra. Era bueno que ella aún conservase su entereza―. ¿Qué mierda te has puesto?

―La ropa que me dijiste ―echó la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un quejido.

―¿Te parece gracioso? ¿Que tenga que cuidar tu pellejo? ―gruñó Mikasa.

―Traigo el pellejo puesto ―susurró.

Mikasa enarcó una ceja, pero finalmente se dio por vencida. Él no estaba jugando con ella, no estaba siendo sarcástico. Por el contrario, no lograba procesar la información y estaba siendo lo más literal que podía.

―Tomé algo del puesto de bebestibles… no sé qué ―intentó enunciar Levi, agarrándose con dificultad de un ligero lapsus de cordura.

Entonces, la joven se mostró más humana. Después de todo, ella sabía cómo se sentía consumir drogas por primera vez y sobre todo si era contra tu voluntad. Frunció los labios luego de pensar en ello y abandonó el fugaz recuerdo de inmediato.

―Si te sientes mal puedo llevarte al hospital ―se notaba preocupada ante las respuestas sin sentido de Levi―. Esto no está bien, es peligroso. Sobre todo si no estás acostumbrado. Oye, ¿me oyes?

No le respondió. Intentó sentarse y Mikasa creyó que necesitaba ayuda, así que lo apoyó tomándolo de los brazos y acercándose peligrosamente a él. Pero no anticipó que Levi no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Terminó mal interpretando el acercamiento de la joven e invirtió toda la situación. Se abalanzó sobre ella, cargándose con todo su peso, aprisionándola contra el sillón.

Mikasa, como gusano cubierto en sal, se removió de inmediato, sacudiéndose con exageración.

―Suéltame ―vociferó con prepotencia―. Se terminó la fiesta ―dijo mientras lo empujaba sin éxito.

«¿Tanto pesa este cabrón?», pensaba mientras sus manos se apoyaban en los hombros de Levi, intentando levantarlo.

―Mikasa ―susurró Levi, contra su mejilla, luego de inclinarse hasta llegar a ella.

Había intentado besarla. El maldito Levi Ackerman de mierda había intentado besarla, y ella, ágil como siempre, había reaccionado a tiempo para esquivarlo y quitarle el rostro.

―¡Basta! ―le gritó.

Estaba forzándola demasiado, tanto que comenzaba asustarla, a incomodarla, a recordarle cosas que no quería recordar… Terminó tomándole las muñecas, para sostenérselas a ambos lados del rostro y mirarla; aunque Mikasa estaba segura de que la veía de otro color y con dos ojos demás.

Mikasa se dio cuenta de que la violencia no funcionaba, y tomó la segunda opción. Levi soltó su agarre lentamente, y ella se valió de dicha oportunidad para ponerle la mano en su cara y con cuidado, hacerle retroceder hasta recostarlo en el sillón y alejarlo completamente de ella. Y Levi, creyendo que era ella quien quería tomar la iniciativa, cedió obediente.

El hombre se quedó con la cabeza apoyada en el reposabrazos, sin dejar de observar a la joven que permanecía sentada a su lado. Mikasa, por su parte, se acercó a él para mirarle las pupilas y descubrir que estaban totalmente dilatadas. Meneó la cabeza en negación y bufó exasperada. No sabía qué más hacer por él, excepto esperar a que el efecto terminase.

Mientras tanto, la mente de Levi divagaba en lo cerca que Mikasa estaba, al igual que hacía unos días atrás. Tenía un vago recuerdo de ella curándole una herida. Había querido besarla… había querido y no pudo… los labios de ella estaban cerca de él, nuevamente… y quería, de nuevo…

Mikasa Ackerman sintió algo húmedo, suave y frío posarse contra su boca. La respiración temblorosa de Levi le dio un indicio de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y entonces, rápidamente como si él quemase, se alejó de él de un solo sopetón, abriendo los ojos al máximo y entreabriendo la boca a causa del enfado. El maldito se había salido con la suya. Y lo que más le escoció el estómago fue verlo sonreír con su perfecta dentadura luego de que ella se apartase.

Se sentía victorioso. No obstante, se equivocaba.

Ella debía admitir que nunca antes había sentido nada igual, y eso le molestaba enormemente. Nunca antes había sentido pena y asco al mismo tiempo, y eso la confundía tanto. Ella no era ninguna fácil, no era una cualquiera, aunque su historial y su aspecto dijesen lo contrario, aunque los rumores nunca estuviesen a su favor, aunque tuviese más enemigos que amigos, daba igual: ella no era una opción viable ni para él, ni para nadie. No importaba qué tan atractivo le resultase el estúpido periodista, se convencería a sí misma de que eso sólo era una reacción biológica y que sentimientos por él no tenía, ni tendría jamás.

Le caía bien. Quería que Levi Ackerman fuese su amigo, porque eso quería él también, y ella lo sabía. Y aquel sería el único deseo que le cumpliría, así él exigiese más, ella no cedería. Se lo prometió a sí misma esa noche.

Y esa noche, Levi no resistió los efectos de la droga y se durmió al cabo de un rato y gracias a los cuidados de Mikasa.

Esa noche, Levi Ackerman soñó con Mikasa. Soñó con el pub y las luces parpadeantes, soñó con el pub y con Mikasa entre sus brazos, con Mikasa y un escote, con Mikasa y una droga, con Mikasa y un sillón, con Mikasa y un beso, con Mikasa y sus jadeos, con Mikasa y un clímax que no era real, que no estaba ahí entre sus piernas, sino en su imaginación. Porque por supuesto, su bragadura sería el último lugar en el que ella estaría.

.

.*.

.

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente con una resaca terrible, con un hambre descomunal y un dolor de cabeza inigualable. Sentía la garganta reseca y le costaba tragar. Sus ojos reaccionaban sensibles a la luz y tenía frío. Se removió en su lugar y descubrió que estaba durmiendo en un sillón estrecho, semi cubierto por un edredón que se le había escapado, destapándole. Se tapó con él y luego miró en todas direcciones. Le tomó unos minutos darse cuenta que se encontraba en el departamento de Mikasa Ackerman.

Y eso lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad de un solo golpe. Se sentó en el sillón sin medir su fuerza y una clavada punzante le atravesó el cráneo sin piedad. Se llevó la mano a la frente para soportar el malestar producto de su arrebato e intentó recordar por qué estaba ahí y qué había sucedido el día anterior. Nociones claras no tenía, excepto imágenes borrosas que parecían entremezclarse con sueños. No sabía hasta qué punto era real.

De pronto, rápidamente, fugaces recuerdos de la noche anterior se vinieron a su mente, aislando las ideas que había recapitulado y entonces, la imagen de Mikasa y el sillón lo atacó. Besos, abrazos… ¿Él y Mikasa?... ¿En verdad? No lo creía, así que se puso de pie, pasando por alto su malestar para encontrarla y preguntarle con urgencia qué había pasado, si aquellas imágenes que tenía en su mente eran reales.

El pánico hizo que su corazón palpitase con fuerza violenta, martillándole hasta en los oídos, porque aquello solo podía desencadenar dos resultados: comenzaban a volverse más cercanos o ella lo odiaría por siempre. Y no estaba totalmente seguro de la primera opción.

Se escabulló por la puerta abierta de la que debía ser su habitación, pero no la encontró. Posterior a eso, se aventuró hacia el baño, pero la puerta estaba abierta. En la sala de estar no la había encontrado, por ende, se dirigió hacia la cocina con toda esperanza.

La encontró de pie allí, tomándose un café y en cuanto la vio, recargó su figura en el marco del medio punto que daba paso a la estancia, y se quedó así. Ella no parecía molesta y eso le tranquilizaba. Pero se llamó así mismo ingenuo, _tonto estúpido._ Porque en cuanto Mikasa alzó su vista al divisar la sombra en el umbral, el brillo de su rostro se apagó al apenas verlo ahí.

Levi tuvo un mal presentimiento.

―¿Cómo estás? ―preguntó con torpeza.

Ella no pareció mostrar interés en sus palabras. Prosiguió bebiendo de la taza, haciendo como si no le hubiese visto aparecer por el medio punto. Levi tenía razón: ella lo odiaba.

―Bien. Sólo quiero saber algo… ―asumió toda culpa, sin embargo, necesitaba imprescindiblemente la respuesta a sus inconsistencias―. Tengo recuerdos de ayer… ―Levi no pudo ocultar su obstrucción―: Tan sólo dime si tú y yo…

Mikasa cambió su expresión a una de repulsión, y su mirada, que tanto quiso rehuirle, de pronto se clavó en él como una daga envenenada.

―No ―le contestó con pesadez―. Anoche fuiste víctima del _stand_ de bebidas que usualmente traen sorpresas, dígase drogas, entre otros. Probablemente consumiste algo que no debías y dejaste que una tipa te atrapara, te drogara y te besuqueara. Es todo. Yo simplemente tuve la suficiente humanidad para traerte hasta aquí.

A Levi por poco se le cae el rostro.

―Gracias, no tenías que…

―Sí ―le detuvo con brusquedad―. Sí tenía. Tal vez fue mi culpa; debí advertirte de lo que consumías en el local.

―Soy adulto, ¿sabes?

Mikasa hizo un gesto de burla que pretendió dejarlo en ridículo y lo logró. Luego siguió bebiendo su café y Levi no supo cómo interpretar esa respuesta.

Lo había estropeado, una vez más. De eso sí era consciente, de que no importase cuanto se esforzara, siempre sería de ese modo.

Además de todo eso, sintió una gran molestia a raíz de dos motivos que martillaban en su magín: ser una carga para la joven asistente y además, haber tenido sueños comprometedores con ella. No sabía cómo explicar qué condenados infiernos pasaba por su cabeza, pero las cosas ya estaban así. Había pasado la noche besuqueándose con una tipa que no conocía ―y su obsesión por la limpieza de pronto picó en su nuca a modo de alerta―, pero tenía en su mente recuerdos con Mikasa.

¿Tanto le gustaba que su mente recreaba momentos con ella? Porque el beso que tenía en su recuerdo no había sucedido en el pub, sino en el sillón… pero era una tontería. Si Mikasa decía que no, era porque no y punto. De seguro había mezclado los recuerdos con aquella desconocida y con la joven que ahora parecía fulminarlo con la mirada.

Asumió su culpa y volteó para ir en busca de sus zapatos y retirarse, darle a Mikasa el espacio que merecía, y ¡cielo santo!, se merecía tanto más. Pero él ¿qué podía darle?, excepto dolores de cabeza. Era un idiota, así se sentía. Un idiota que no sabía manejar su vida; Hange tenía razón.

No obstante, antes de que pudiese irse sin más, la voz de Mikasa le detuvo.

―Toma un café antes de irte.

Y cuando Levi giró para responderle, decidido a pedirle disculpas sin perder la esperanza, el teléfono de la joven irrumpió el momento.

―¿Diga?

Y fue todo lo que dijo. Fue todo lo que se oyó durante largos segundos que parecían no acabar.

Levi se movió por el lugar, buscándose una taza y una cuchara, mientras a intervalos indagaba los cambios de expresión que operaban en el rostro de Mikasa, sin embargo, sólo pudo percibir cómo lo que estaba cubierto de sombras, de pronto, parecía ensombrecerse aún más.

Ella cortó la llamada, podría decirse, casi con desinterés. Y luego, simplemente, lo lanzó al aire como quien dice cualquier cosa sin importancia.

―Mi madre ha muerto.

Y eso fue todo.

Levi se congeló en su posición, luego de sentir como el alma le abandonaba el cuerpo. No supo cómo reaccionar, desde luego que no. ¿Cómo podía reaccionar luego de lo que había sucedido y ante una persona tan compleja como lo era ella? Se obligó a sí mismo a reaccionar para decir algo propicio e incluso, intentó recordar patrones predeterminados de conducta social frente a momentos de pérdida, pero no pudo. La maldita resaca tenía un carnaval en su cabeza.

Trató de acercarse a ella, pero Mikasa alzó su mano, emulando un gesto para detenerlo y salió rápidamente del departamento sin pensárselo dos veces.

Se quedó solo.

Levi miró la taza y la cuchara en sus manos y decidió dejarlas en el mismo lugar de dónde las había obtenido, ejecutando cada movimiento con una lentitud tal, digna de la culpa, como si hubiese cometido una falta de respeto al haberlas tomado prestadas.

Finalmente, salió de la cocina, camino a la sala de estar en busca de sus zapatos. Se los acomodó y se retiró lo más rápido que pudo del lugar. La noticia había opacado el día más de lo que él con sus errores había hecho, y no se sentía cómodo estando ahí.

De lo que llevaba conociendo de Mikasa, podía decir que ella no querría ver a nadie durante un tiempo. Ella no quería un abrazo, se lo había dejado claro en el momento en que él había intentado acercarse a ella; ella no quería palabras dulces. No era el tipo de persona que se apoya en los demás o que busca algún tipo de respaldo; ella era el tipo de persona que se decía a sí misma ser su mejor amiga, y por lo tanto, su sola presencia debía bastar cuando se enfrentaba a situaciones difíciles. Por eso, cuando sucedían, vale decir los eventos traumáticos, Mikasa se alejaba como un gato orgulloso y volvía cuando ella lo considerase pertinente.

Él no podría hacer nada, aunque quisiera. Pero había una sola cosa que sí podía hacer por ella.

―Hola, Lancel. Necesito pedirte un favor.

.

.*.

.

Levi Ackerman se dio cuenta de que había tenido la razón, porque Mikasa no apareció durante los tres días siguientes. Sin embargo, Lancel había logrado comunicarse con ella. Ella le pidió disculpas por haber dejado el trabajo tan improvistamente, pero le explicó los problemas que había tenido.

La madre de Mikasa llevaba años viviendo en un centro de cuidados, debido a un grave derrame que había sufrido en el pasado. La pobre mujer había agravado y el Centro no había podido contactar a Mikasa; para cuando lograron dar con ella, Akane Ackerman había fallecido. Mikasa debía realizar todos los trámites pertinentes y retirar las pertenencias que habían quedado resguardadas en la institución.

Y todo eso se lo había comentado Lancel a Levi, quien boquiabierto, había oído toda la historia acompañado de un té en la casa de Lancel.

Levi había vuelto a Orvud cuánto antes, ya que después de todo, tenía un trabajo con el que cumplir. El favor que le había pedido a Lancel eran días libres para que Mikasa pudiese llevar a cabo sus asuntos sin problema, y por supuesto, adaptarse a su nueva realidad, sin olvidar el hecho de sobrellevar la pena y poder descansar antes de seguir adelante con la investigación.

Lancel le había _exigido_ que por favor no preguntase por obviedades como esa; le recordó que no estaban cautivos en el pueblo, ni mucho menos los había esclavizado; que podían tomarse un tiempo si era necesario, y que él como compañero de trabajo, tenía todo el deber moral de acercarse a la chica y ofrecerle consuelo.

Tema sensible. Porque, de seguro, lo último que querría Mikasa en ese momento era verle. Pero Levi se mostró amable con Lancel y le agradeció por su empatía y compresión. El anciano no tenía que enterarse de los roces que él sufría con su asistente que, por cierto, no eran laborales sino más bien personales.

Al cuarto día, y durante la noche, sin que nadie lo hubiese premeditado, Mikasa volvió a la cabaña.

Levi Ackerman se había acomodado en el sillón con Kristeva en su regazo. La gata ronroneaba con pujanza al percibir el calor que le proveía el humano rezongón, y éste último se dedicaba a ver un documental sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Se veía totalmente concentrado, justo cuando comenzaban a transmitir un extracto de un discurso de Adolf Hitler; tanto, que no percibió la sombra que apareció tras cruzar el descansillo.

Alzó la vista segundos después, y dio un respingo con sorpresa al ver a Mikasa allí; y sin poder decir o hacer algo, ella dejó la invitación en el aire con un tono de voz bastante ofuscado:

―¿Vamos a dar una vuelta? ―parecía como si hubiese venido de la guerra del mismo documental que él estaba viendo: pálida, con unas ojeras tremendas y el cansancio dibujado en el rostro―. Necesito despejarme.

―Siempre que quieras ―le dijo sin dudar, y la siguió en el acto.

Se lo debía.

.*.

El tanque de su auto estaba lleno, y si no lo hubiese estado, hubiese ido a llenarlo sólo para ella.

Mikasa insistió en que ella podía pagar la bencina que gastasen durante esa noche, pero él se negó repetidas veces. Le pidió que se olvidase de todo, que intentase reprogramarse a sí misma para empezar desde cero, y a ella le referencia le causó gracias. No tenía que hablarle con jerga informática para que ella entendiese a qué se refería. Pero valoró el gesto, y él no supo cuánto.

Levi se abrió paso por la carretera en medio de la noche, y gracias a todos los cielos, había luna. Una tan brillante que rebotaba sobre el camino, guiándolos a donde quisieran llegar.

Levi sabía que el ánimo de Mikasa rozaba lo deplorable, y también sabía que hacerla dar vueltas por un pueblo lleno de abuelos decrépitos no era el mejor panorama. Entonces, le sugirió otra opción:

―¿Te parece si nos vamos a Trost? Podríamos ir a la playa ―le dijo, sin dejar de prestar atención al camino.

Mikasa, sentada en el asiento de copiloto, volteó a verlo lentamente.

―Es tarde, ¿sabes? ―comentó con voz fúnebre.

Pero Levi podía contra eso.

―¿Y?

Mikasa se quedó viéndolo unos segundos y finalmente, fijó su mirada en el paisaje nocturno. Parecía surreal, como todos los colores jugaban entre sí, provenientes de una paleta de pintura onírica: todas las tonalidades de un azul profundo y la cuota blanquecina y cremosa de la luna, las estrellas y las nubes escuálidas.

Afuera la noche resplandecía gloriosa, hermosa. Pero su pecho, el de Mikasa, se contraía inquieto, víctima de todas las sensaciones y sentimientos que revoloteaban en su interior; todos tan difusos, todos tan antagónicos entre sí… y ella no entendía. Le sobraba inteligencia práctica, pero su inteligencia emocional era casi nula.

―No te he dado las gracias por cuidarme la otra noche ―admitió Levi, luego de tener ese sentimiento ahogado en su pecho por mucho tiempo. Su voz interrumpió los pensamientos en los que Mikasa estaba inmersa―. Yo cometí una estupidez. Quiero pedirte perdón también. No debió suceder de ese modo y aunque sé que ya has oído esto de mí con anterioridad, te prometo que no se volverá a repetir.

―¿Por qué… lo dices tan formal? ―inquirió la joven con extrañeza―. Eres un hombre adulto, ¿no? Tú lo dijiste. A mí no me debes explicaciones. Acepto las gracias, no así las disculpas. No tienes que disculparte conmigo.

―Te hice pasar un mal rato.

―Tal vez algún día aprendas el verdadero significado de esa expresión ―soltó Mikasa, sin apartar la mirada de las copas de los árboles que pasaban fugaces a través de la ventana del auto.

Si había algo que Levi detestaba era oír sus palabras y, a pesar de quedarse pensando en ellas, no entenderlas en lo absoluto, porque tal vez eran misteriosas y él nunca daba con las referencias exactas. Se perdía en los comentarios sorteados a su suerte y no les hallaba lógica.

Durante un largo rato se cuestionó si en realidad lo detestaba o si eso era lo que realmente le atraía de ella. Pronto volvió su atención al camino, no sin tomarse la libertad de darle pequeños vistazos a la joven Ackerman que no despegaba los ojos del paisaje. Al menos hasta que se sintió los ojos del hombre en ella y volteó hacia él. Sin embargo, él ya no la miraba.

El viaje sería largo. Mikasa lo sabía. Y el silencio, como nunca antes, comenzó a inquietarla. Pecando de curiosa, le dio _reproducir_ a la radio del vehículo y revisó qué era lo que Levi escuchaba cuando se iba de viaje. Le había pillado una canción hacía tiempo: _Three Libras_ , y ahora se había encontrado con tantas otras más que le gustaban: _Killer_ de Antimatter entre una de ellas y siendo la que repitió más veces. Entonces, se dio cuenta que Levi y ella no eran tan distintos. La música de Levi era mucho más suave de lo que ella frecuentemente escuchaba, pero aun así coincidían en muchas bandas, y eso la hizo sentirse increíblemente cómoda, a gusto con el paseo nocturno, sobre todo por el _soundtrack_ que les acompañaba.

Viajaron por mucho tiempo, hasta que la playa de Trost apareció frente a sus ojos: olas vigorosas, oscuras y bordeadas de blanca espuma; las nubes escabulléndose delante de la luna y dejándola salir a ratos; el sonido sibilante del agua y la brisa; el aroma salado.

Levi encontró un lugar perfecto en el que estacionó su auto, posicionándolo de frente a la inmensidad del mar frente a ellos. Palmoteó el volante emulando la batería de la música y meneando su cabeza con suavidad de un lado a otro, mientras esperaba las órdenes de Mikasa para proseguir. Ella lo contempló con rostro estoico y se reservó todo comentario de lo natural que lucía sin su expresión añejada en amargura y mostrándose animoso, jovial.

Cuando la canción se detuvo, sólo les acompañó el violento ruido de las olas, golpeándose las unas a las otras, y nada más.

―Siento mucho lo que sucedió con tu madre ―confesó Levi, reservando toda la prudencia que le fue posible.

Mikasa asintió y siguió con la vista imantada al precioso paisaje frente a sus ojos. No le molestaba que Levi intentase darle su pésame, en realidad, hasta le enternecía y estaba agradecida por su tacto y compresión. Sin embargo, no traía muchas intenciones de profundizar en la historia que rodeaba el fatídico desenlace de hacía cuatro días atrás; más llamativo le parecía concentrarse en la inmensidad del mar. Pero espabiló cuando se dio cuenta que el color del océano, el color del cielo nocturno, eran del mismo azul oscuro de los ojos de Levi, y si esas tonterías pasaban por su mente, significaba que algo no andaba bien.

Sintetizó rápidamente información sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

Había vuelto y eso la hacía sentir estúpida. Pero la razón de haber vuelto a pesar de todo, era porque Levi Ackerman era el único que podía hacerla sentir mejor. Y lo necesitaba, aunque no lo demostrase, aunque él no tuviese ni la más remota idea de todo lo que sucedía en su vida realmente; ella prefería que fuese así. Ser simplemente una mocosa con pintas de _darketa_ que ostentaba de una gran capacidad mental y que le ayudaba con un trabajo. Así podría sumergirse en aquel mundo de investigaciones y trabajo en equipo; aquel mundo que la hacía abandonar su malsana realidad.

Mikasa era reina en todo ese juego. Levi, ahora, raras veces le decía que no. Se estaba volviendo su súbdito y ella era una tirana de lo peor. Sabía que abusaría hasta el final de esos beneficios que provenían de él, aún si era su cariño, aún si era su aura que le brindaba protección, aún si era él por ser el único que sabía tratarla como persona, aun si era para mirarlo más de lo debido; empero jamás, nunca, iba a enamorarse de él.

No sería jamás con esos fines, y aunque sucediese, estaba dispuesta a auto-prohibírselo. Porque se había dado cuenta hacía cuatro días atrás: ella no había nacido para amar.

―¿Cómo te sientes? ―se sintió estúpido luego de preguntárselo; estaba claro que debía sentirse pésimo, pero ella refutó contestándole todo lo contrario.

―Me siento mucho mejor ―afirmó, quieta, atenta al mar.

Levi no logró meditar lo que hizo a continuación; fue casi instintivo. Deslizó el dorso de su mano por el rostro del Mikasa, y ella, siempre alerta, dio un respingo y pareció asustada, como un perro que es acariciado por primera vez luego de años de maltrato. Levi por poco pensó que ella iba a parpadear y a protegerse a sí misma con los brazos como si él fuese a golpearla, y aunque no lo hizo, lo dejó con una sensación similar. Él no quería hacerle daño y retiró la mano si es que eso la perturbaba.

Sin embargo, Mikasa logró relajarse y abandonó su postura agresiva. Luego manipuló la manilla de su asiento y lo empujó hacia atrás. Le hizo un gesto a Levi, con la cabeza, indicando que la imitase y él, como buen súbdito, obedeció, reclinando el asiento hacia atrás y acercándose a Mikasa para hablarle bajito, como si alguien más fuese oírlos. Se le acercó lo que más pudo y acomodó su cabeza en el asiento de ella, rompiendo la distancia, compartiendo el oxígeno peligrosamente.

―No es necesario que seas orgullosa. Sé cómo se siente ―Mikasa le prestó genuina atención a sus palabras―. Mi madre murió hace un año y fue un momento muy difícil.

―Lamento oírlo ―quiso añadir: «eso no estaba en mi informe», pero se contuvo. Realmente, sí había cosas que no sabía de él―. Pero creo que mi madre se ha liberado de una gran carga. Lo cierto es que ella ya había perdido su vida hace muchos años atrás; lo que terminó de morir ahora fue su prisión mortal, su cuerpo. Era cosa de tiempo, lo tenía asumido.

Las frías palabras le chocaron un poco a Levi. No era que le molestase, pero definitivamente, algo había sucedido con Mikasa Ackerman para que fuese de ese modo.

―¿Qué pasó contigo? ―murmuró Levi, formando una corriente de aliento que llegó a los labios de Mikasa.

Ella lo observó con detenimiento sin ánimo de querer contestarle.

Se acercó a él en un movimiento fugaz, haciendo que a Levi se le cortase la respiración producto del ataque sorpresivo… y le asestó un cabezazo digno de un buen aturdimiento. Mikasa tuvo que reprimir la risa que cosquilleó en su garganta, y al momento de retraer su postura pudo ver la expresión de Levi: tan tonta y tan bonita a la vez.

Ella le construyó todas las ilusiones en un segundo, y se las destruyó al siguiente.

A modo de consuelo, Mikasa le sonrió un poco, sólo un poco. Una curvatura pequeña que se asemejaba a la que le había mostrado en la cena con los Lindberg. Pero mucho más fugaz, y para cortar la tensión le dijo:

―No estoy depresiva, tranquilo.

Levi aún no salía de su embeleso.

Ya le había robado un beso a Mikasa y él ni enterado estaba. Ella tampoco pretendía recordárselo; prefería dejarlo en el olvido, y ésta era su venganza. Jugaba con él porque sabía que de seguro él todavía creía que aquello jamás sucedería.

Era cruel de su parte, mas no le preocupaba en lo absoluto.

―Ahora llévame a tu departamento. Yo te presté el mío la otra vez ―pidió y luego volteó el rostro para mirarlo en el acto, y comprobar que no había cometido un error al decirle eso.

Ciertamente no lo hizo.

―¿Nos vamos ya? ―inquirió Levi, retomando una postura seria.

―Mañana podemos tomarnos el día libre. Quiero descansar.

―Entonces vamos.

Al llegar, Mikasa se dejó caer en la cama de Levi como un edificio desplomándose tras una explosión. Quedó rebotando unos segundos, y se contentó con el vaivén de la mullida cama bajo su cuerpo. Dios, llevaba días sin dormir bien, estaba exhausta.

El departamento de Levi parecía sacado de un catálogo de IKEA3. Todo combinaba demasiado bien y todo estaba estéticamente proporcionado. Pero nada podría superar la cama _King:_ grande, cómoda, un paraíso hecho colchón. Y no sólo eso: rebosante del aroma de Levi; aroma que a esas alturas se hacía cada vez más familiar para Mikasa, tanto, hasta el punto de hacerse adictivo.

Mikasa rodó por la superficie de la cama y se quedó de espaldas, dormitando mientras sentía que Levi iba de un lado a otro ordenando sus cosas personales. El cansancio amenazaba con vencerla ahí mismo, pero luchaba por mantenerse despierta y así evitar otro exabrupto por parte de su anfitrión.

Cuando Levi hubo terminado y puesto todo en orden, se acercó a ella para ver cómo se encontraba. La encontró con los ojos cerrados y respirando suavemente. La creyó dormida, y por lo tanto, acercó su mano para acariciarle una mejilla, sin espantarla como había hecho en el auto. Se inclinó sobre su rostro para verle las pestañas: eran bellísimas, tantas, tan largas. Sin embargo, los párpados que estuvieron cerrados anteriormente, se abrieron revelando dos irises grises que lo escrutaron con interés.

¿Cómo explicarle por qué estaba a tan sólo centímetros de su rostro? No obstante, no fue necesario.

No lo fue, porque ella admitió sin culpas:

―Me gusta trabajar contigo ―y llevó su mano a peinar el flequillo de Levi que le causaba cosquillas sobre su propio rostro.

―A mí también me gusta trabajar contigo ―confesó Levi, y luego de quedarse viéndola un par de segundos más, se dejó caer para recostarse a su lado.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Más acción para más adelante. Estoy tejiendo sentimientos entre estos dos, de una manera muy maliciosa :D para que el amor les sea un** ** _pain in the ass_** **. Soy nada, lo sé :c con qué derecho hago esto wuajajaja, bueno, sean bienvenidos a leer de todo modos.**

 **Si se preguntan si Mikasa algún día le dirá a Levi sobre el besito que le robó… no lo sé. Por ahora es lo que tenemos. Levi culiao weón, wuajaja sorry, necesitaba decirlo.**

 **Y respecto a la notas:**

 **1** **George Lucas, amo y señor del universo de Star Wars.**

 **2** **Amanda Seyfried: actriz estadounidense. La reconocerán porque aparece en** ** _Mean Girls_** **. Me imaginé a la tipa con esa cara en todo momento, ni idea por qué. Me dio rabia y fue así… así fue.**

 **3** **IKEA: Empresa sueca dedicada a la venta de mobiliario. (Larsson siempre la menciona, debía incluirlo).**

 **Les juro que volveré. Por ahora mi tiempo es de In Fine Temporis.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer. (Perdonen los errores, me caigo de sueño).**

 **Hasta la próxima :D**

 **Matt.**


	5. La Reina y sus promesas rotas

**N/A: Para este capítulo sugiero un cocktail de "The Neighborhood"; canciones como: How, Afraid y Daddy Issues. Y para el fanfic en general, es una de las bandas que más me motiva a escribir esta historia.**

 **Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: La Reina y sus promesas rotas.**

13 de julio – 20 de julio

Su pulgar se deslizó por la piel blanquecina de la mano frente a sí, emulando un toque sereno y cariñoso.

―Vaya tontería ―susurró, y se removió en la cama, fijando su mirada en el techo.

Levi Ackerman dormía plácidamente a su lado. ¿Cuándo fue que terminaron así? Ella lo había permitido y no lograba explicarse porqué. No obstante, admitía sin culpas que había disfrutado de verlo dormitar durante el tiempo que llevaba despierta e, inevitablemente, su mano se había extendido para acariciar la del hombre. Y aunque estaba cuestionándose la decisión que había tomado la noche anterior, no podía negar que se le había hecho un enorme desafío alejarse de él. El sentimiento de querer tocarlo y acariciarlo le nacieron naturalmente, casi tan igual como la necesidad de alimentarse.

Cuando se removió para acomodarse mejor, se encontró con que algo presionaba contra su cuerpo: Levi estaba casi aglutinado a su lado y tenía una pierna recogida y apoyada sobre la de ella, y además, había llevado consigo un edredón para cubrirlos a ambos. Entonces se cuestionó cómo podría siquiera enfadarse con él, cómo podría siquiera proponerse limitar su acercamiento si él la consentía de ese modo. Mikasa no llegaba comprender cómo Levi podía ser tan irritante y tan afectuoso a la vez, si ambas cosas distaban exageradamente la una de la otra.

Se sumergió aún más dentro del edredón y se abrigó así misma, porque el frío no perdonaba a nadie y se escurría por todos los rincones despiadadamente; pero en todo momento se preocupó de no desarropar a Levi. Sin embargo, al haberse movido, Mikasa provocó que Levi reaccionase entre sueños, aferrándose a su calor y aplastándola aún más. Empero, despertó de inmediato al sentir el cuerpo ajeno a su lado.

―Lo siento ―berreó con voz adormilada, mientras se refregaba un ojo y se alejaba de Mikasa.

El frío se coló por la abertura de la separación entre ambos.

―No ―exclamó Mikasa, haciendo a Levi dar un pequeño brinco. Levi la contempló con desconcierto en su mirada y ella cerró los ojos, respirando entrecortadamente. Finalmente, se dio por vencida―: Abrígame.

Levi, quien había estado divagando entre el sueño y la realidad, terminó de despertarse por completo ante tal petitoria, pero para no incomodarla escondió toda reacción en respuesta a ello. Por otra parte, bien sabía que dejar el tiempo correr como llave de agua tampoco le ayudaba a resolver la problemática. Tardó un par de segundos más en darse cuenta que estaba más que dispuesto a ayudarla con eso.

―Ven aquí ―le susurró, abriendo un brazo para invitarla a acurrucarse en su pecho.

Se preguntó si aquello era demasiado atrevido y sugerente, pero Mikasa logró sorprenderlo una vez más con su cambio de planes: se giró, dándole la espalda y se acomodó contra su cuerpo, presionándose contra él, cimbrándose al sentir el repentino calor propagándose a través de su médula.

Levi acalló un gemido de sorpresa y tensó la mandíbula, desviando todo pensamiento que viniese de la mano con lo que acababa de suceder.

«Compórtate», se recriminó mentalmente, sobre todo cuando sintió la cadera de Mikasa Ackerman encajar a la perfección en el hueco de su regazo. Tenía que relajarse, porque simplemente era un favor; era mera humanidad el hecho de que no la dejase pasar frío, sobre todo estando su cuerpo más temperado que el de ella.

―En el caso de que sientas algo clavar contra ti… ―el timbre de Levi había perdido toda seguridad.

―No importa ―musitó Mikasa con cansancio―, es natural que suceda. Jamás te juzgaría por ello.

Por un milisegundo, comprendió la forma de pensar de Mikasa Ackerman: ella no odiaba a los hombres, cierto; ella quería justicia igualitaria. Porque en un principio había creído que ella podía ser una muchacha vinculada a algún tipo ideología respecto al tema, pero no lo era. Ella era partidaria de apoyar las causas naturales. Sabía que si Levi experimentaba algún tipo de erección no debía a la depravación, sino a la común reacción matinal de todo hombre.

«Gracias», pensó Levi. «Gracias, mil veces gracias». Seguía creyendo que le encantaría resguardar a Mikasa en una urna de cristal, como si de ese modo buscase protegerla de elementos corrosivos. Por otra parte, le aterraba hasta cierto punto que ella fuese tan «perfecta», al menos para él, y justo para él ―ese era el problema―.

Finalmente, terminó ―resignado― abrazando a Mikasa por la cintura, ejerciendo una presión tan liviana que hasta podía parecer protocolar: dos personas en medio de una situación de vida o muerte se prestan abrigo para sobrevivir. Pero este no era el caso, no lo era, y aun así Levi debió atribuirle formalidad al contacto de ella contra su cuerpo, por su sanidad mental y el monólogo que había tenido en su magín.

Pero fue bueno. Lo fue. Ella volvió a quedarse dormida, y él también, un poco después.

.*.

 _Existió en aquel entonces una reina en un palacio de nieves eternas._

 _Pero ella estaba desapareciendo; ya no era como la nieve eterna._

 _Porque había descubierto que sí existía calor terrestre capaz de derretirla_.

.*.

Cuando Mikasa Ackerman despertaba en las mañanas, se tomaba la libertad de regalarse un par de minutos para pensar; y usualmente, pensaba en las ilusiones, si la vida lo era, si todo lo que vivía era real, porque incluso la realidad objetiva en ocasiones se le hacía vertiginosa como un sueño… un sueño efímero. Lo cierto era que se sorprendía al terminar de comprenderlo, porque estaba ahí: existente, tangible, sensible. La vida no era precisamente una definición idónea de quimera; era mucho más auténtica de lo que ella esperaba.

Y a pesar de sus intentos por repetir tan rutinario ejercicio durante esa mañana, no logró conseguir que el hecho de estar recostada en la cama de Levi Ackerman dejase de parecer una alucinación. Aspiró el aire con fuerza hasta dolerle los pulmones, y liberó su exhalación a la vez que procesaba los aromas que había logrado percibir: humedad matinal, su perfume dulce y frutal, el de Levi más intenso, y comida, abundante comida.

Entonces, debía ser cierto.

Él no estaba acostado junto a ella. Ruidos provenían de, lo que parecía ser, la cocina.

No tardó en levantarse, dándose impulso y estirándose para desligar la pereza de sus músculos.

No tuvo que vestirse ni preocuparse por ello. La noche anterior habían llegado de su viaje a la playa expeliendo cansancio y somnolencia, se había dejado caer sobre el colchón con la ropa puesta y Levi los había cubierto para no pasar frío. Por lo tanto, Mikasa se había levantado con la misma ropa que traía el día anterior.

Sigilosa, se aventuró por el pasillo del departamento de Levi Ackerman, para encontrarlo en la cocina preparando el desayuno. La mesa estaba servida, solo faltaba servir las tostadas.

―Iba a despertarte ahora ―comentó Levi.

Curiosamente, se veía animoso, enérgico, mantenía su temple, que en ocasiones no difería mucho del de Mikasa, pero aun así parecía estar más contento de lo normal.

Mikasa enarcó una ceja. Podría decirse que tenía curiosidad, pero también se sentía extraña.

―Debería decir «gracias por todo esto» ―señaló, haciendo una pausa para dar pie a la incertidumbre―, pero la verdad es que me lo debías.

Levi le regaló una tenue sonrisa.

―Lo sé.

El desayuno siguió un curso pausado, y fue acompañado de una charla sin compromisos, de aquellas que no son complejas ni incomodan. Levi le habló a Mikasa sobre lo que podrían hacer durante el día, en caso de que ella quisiera seguir despejándose la mente; Mikasa le dio las gracias nuevamente, pero se excusó diciéndole que debían volver a trabajar.

Había muchas cosas que resolver, empero, Levi insistió en que no desaprovechasen los días libres que les había proporcionado el viejo Lancel.

Parecía tan difícil convencer a una persona como Mikasa Ackerman, pero, tal vez por el agotamiento que ya no podía ocultar, terminó cediendo a regañadientes. De todos modos, su juicio no estaba funcionando con su total rendimiento; tenía la cabeza flotando en las nubes, por lo que Helen Lindberg y su mundo podían irse a la mierda, aunque fuese por un rato.

―No quisiera ser insistente ―articuló Levi, con detenida meticulosidad. Iba a decirle algo importante―, pero a estas alturas pedirte disculpas es una necesidad.

Mikasa sostenía una tostada frente a su rostro, mientras masticaba con parsimonia y observaba a Levi con genuino interés.

Después de todo, el sujeto tenía bien desarrollado su remordimiento.

«Trabajo bien hecho gracias a Petra Ral», pensó para sí misma. Mas prefirió concentrarse en lo que Levi tenía para decir.

―El día que fuimos a Kylans Port… yo pienso que debí ir contigo, no quedarme atrás.

―Ya está hecho: perdimos el tiempo, no conseguimos nada, seguimos teniendo trabajo pendiente ―Mikasa encogió un hombro, restándole importancia.

―No quita que me sienta culpable por todo lo que sucedió ―se quejó―.Tuviste que cuidar de mí, y agradezco que solo haya sido eso, y…

―No lo recuerdas, ¿no? ―inquirió la joven, conservando su seriedad.

Levi arrugó la frente, mostrándose confundido y haciendo divagar sus ojos sobre el rostro de Mikasa.

―¿Recordar qué?

―Que eso no fue todo ―Mikasa enderezó su espalda, como si a través de ese gesto intentase verse más imponente.

Estaba lográndolo.

A Levi se le encogió el estómago a la vez que un hielo despiadado le recorría la médula, como si el frío metal de una cuchilla le acariciase la espalda.

―¿Qué más sucedió? ―su voz se volvió oscura, efecto de su sorpresa.

―Me besaste ―le dijo sin más.

Un silencio fúnebre atravesó la mesa, sentenciándolos al encuentro más incómodo que ambos podrían llegar a tener. Un silencio tan violento que arremetió contra la paz momentánea que crecía entre sus figuras.

Levi sintió cómo su respiración se agitaba involuntariamente; Mikasa se cuestionó por qué había decidido decírselo. Mas ahora le urgía la respuesta. Quería saber qué tenía que decir él al respecto, porque debía tener una opinión, y no importaba si ésta era estúpida; ella se lo perdonaría. Era esperable viniendo de él.

―Me dijiste…―voz grave, muy grave― que no había pasado nada entre nosotros.

―No de índole sexual ―aclaró Mikasa―. Un beso no lo es, mucho menos de la manera en que sucedió.

―Pero aun así yo…

―Sí, entiendo ―interrumpió, para ser ella quien esclareciese el panorama―. Fue una falta de respeto. Sin embargo, si lo analizamos desde tu situación, me refiero a tu estado esa noche, sería más correcto afirmar que fue un arrebato producto de tu estado de intemperancia. Y no estoy molesta por ello, pero considero que deberías saberlo.

A Levi le exasperaban sus descripciones casi académicas; primero en la mañana, luego en ese momento. Esperaba que ella le dijese que era un cretino, un aprovechado, un asqueroso, un abusador o cualquier sinónimo de ese tipo de palabras que figuraban en la lista de calificativos que Petra tenía reservados para él.

Era como si ahora ella no tuviese nada de qué quejarse, nada que reclamar, nada que discutirle. Y no objetaba al respecto, pero le parecía curioso.

―Con mayor razón entonces: lo siento mucho ―asumió.

No obstante, Levi tenía curiosidad. Ansiaba fervientemente saber cómo había ocurrido todo eso, pero era consciente de que no podía preguntárselo a ella, al menos no sin inquietarla. Por último, le hubiese gustado haber retenido aunque fuese un milisegundo de ese momento, pero no tenía nada ya en su mente, excepto destellos fugaces de las luces del pub. Y el más mínimo intento de obtener la versión de Mikasa le haría dejar en evidencia aquello que ni el mismo se atrevía a asumir y que a ella la haría tomar una distancia inaceptable para él.

―Está bien ―ella lo arrancó de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué estaba bien?, se cuestionó Levi. ¿El beso? ¿Lo había perdonado? ¿Estaba bien que él se sintiese pésimo en ese momento? No comprendía.

―¿Está bien? ―mantuvo el ceño fruncido luego de liberar la pregunta con voz carrasposa.

―Está bien ―asintió ella, contemplándolo con aspecto sereno; uno que le entregó a Levi la paz que tanto buscaba.

Al terminar el desayuno, Levi comenzó a recomendarle a Mikasa lugares donde podrían conseguir un buen almuerzo, de precio justo y porciones respetables. A ella le causó gracia el hecho de pensar en comida cuando apenas acababan de comer. Pero Levi parecía un niño pequeño que recibe a sus primos en verano, puesto que traía esas mismas ansias y energías de querer hacerlo todo en un día.

Mikasa no recordaba haberle pedido un día de paseos y diversiones, tan solo esperaba tener un espacio para descansar sus pensamientos y, además, poder dilucidar el hecho de que su madre había fallecido. Pero también sabía que era a raíz de ese último evento el hecho de que Levi quisiera consentirla y entregarle un momento ameno. Era un gesto bonito, honorable si así se quería, pero opacado por sus repentinas actitudes irreverentes. Porque sí, parte de ello también era culpa.

Cerca del medio día, el teléfono de Levi sonó.

Samantha necesitaba movilización. Y aunque se debatió entre ambos panoramas, ambos demasiado buenos como para escoger siquiera, optó por decírselo a Mikasa Ackerman. Samantha era su hija y siempre sería la prioridad.

―Tengo que ir a buscar a mi hija ―le informó, mostrándose un poco torpe a juicio de Mikasa.

―¿Y? ―ella soltó a secas.

―¿No te molesta?

―En lo absoluto, ¿debería? ―indagó en tono neutral―. No te preocupes tanto. Vamos a buscar a tu hija y de paso me dejas en el centro de Trost. Haré un par de visitas hoy. Dejemos el paseo para otra ocasión.

Resultó ser provechoso. El colegio de Samantha quedaba a pocas cuadras del centro de la ciudad. Levi Ackerman tomó la ruta menos ajetreada o, de seguro, Sam iba a darle una buena reprimenda. Así solía ser siempre; ella tenía la última palabra, y podía decirse que era la única persona en el mundo a quién Levi le permitía un regaño de vez en cuando. Porque para él, ella lo valía todo.

Mikasa Ackerman decidió que era mejor asegurarse un puesto en los asientos traseros del vehículo, porque, lógicamente, el asiento del copiloto estaba reservado para la hija de Levi.

Si lo pensaba bien, tenía un vago recuerdo de ella de hacía tiempo atrás: la discusión de Levi y Petra en la cabaña. La niña era bonita, muy bonita, porque tenía todas las características fenotípicas de Levi, pero conservaba la delicadeza del rostro de Petra. Tenía una expresión bastante jubilosa y podía percibirse a millas cuánto amaba a su padre, tal vez nesciente del engendro infame que tenía por progenitor.

Rio en la privacidad de sus pensamientos luego de pensarlo.

Para cuando reaccionó, Samantha estaba subiéndose al auto y soltando palabras hasta por si hacía falta. Se aventó sobre Levi para llenarlo de besos y arrumacos, y así como de la nada había explotado en alegría, de pronto se acomodó en su asiento para serenarse y hablar con mesura. Miró sobre su hombro y saludó a Mikasa con una sonrisa fraterna.

Ella le respondió de la misma manera.

Mikasa sentía cierta compresión hacia ella, porque le recordaba a su infancia, y le hacía pensar que, a veces, los niños se sienten muy solos.

―No me parece que tus calificaciones en Lengua estén bajas ―le decía Levi, mientras intentaba mantener su atención fija en el tráfico.

―No me gusta la asignatura. Amo las matemáticas ―rezongó Sam.

―Sí, pero debes aprobarlo todo ―insistía Levi.

―Como si tú no hubieses reprobado nunca una asignatura ―masculló la chica, cruzándose de brazos.

Levi la miró en silencio, una vez, luego otra más, intercalando entre la calle y la figura de su hija.

―¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

Sam se echó a reír. Y de paso, hizo reír a Mikasa Ackerman.

El sonido suave hizo voltear a la niña en el acto y, juguetona, reclinó el asiento para acercarse hasta Mikasa, quien la observaba absorta.

―Tú eres muy bonita ―le dijo la pequeña, y Mikasa no pudo evitar sonreír con toda naturalidad.

Levi la contempló a través de su espejo retrovisor, y a causa de su distracción, estuvo cerca de perder el control del volante. Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír de verdad, y no podía creer que fuese Samantha quien hubiese propiciado ese gesto tan genuino.

Absorto, no se dio cuenta que era hora de que Mikasa dejase el viaje. Tuvo que frenar con algo de fuerza y dejarla en medio de la calle.

―No debieses detenerte aquí ―le gruñó Mikasa―. Me bajo de inmediato.

―No apagues tu teléfono ―le dijo Levi, antes de que ella se fuese.

Mikasa abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mas al segundo siguiente recordó que estaban obstaculizando el paso y se bajó del vehículo rápidamente.

.

.*.

.

Mikasa Ackerman recorrió una tienda 24/7 de pies a cabeza. Consiguió allí todo lo que necesitaba: un cartón de leche, cereales, huevos, sopas instantáneas, ramen, salmón congelado, un tarro de pepinillos, pan de centeno, mostaza y un par de gaseosas. No era la alimentación idónea para un ser humano promedio, pero para ella era más que suficiente. Solía engañar sus necesidades digestivas fumando más de lo debido y se ahorraba todo la compleja composición de una dieta saludable.

Luego de las compras, no tardó en tomar rumbo a su departamento. Necesitaba darse una ducha y sentarse a pensar cómo resolvería el asunto de Kylans Port.

Helen Lindberg tenía escondida entre sus ropas una tarjeta con una dirección que llevaba a un pub excéntrico. Hacía veinte años atrás aquel lugar no podía haber cumplido con la misma función; era imposible. Sucedía que, como mucho, podía haber sido un bar añoso característico por ser mucho más neutral que de lo que ostentaba en la actualidad. Y aunque así hubiese sido, ¿por qué Helen la tendría reservada en uno de sus abrigos?

De pronto, una idea fugaz cruzó la mente de Mikasa: ¿Y si alguien la había puesto allí adrede?

Porque resultaba curioso que nunca antes, en veinte años, nadie se hubiese percatado de ese detalle. Pero si fuese intencionado, entonces ¿quién lo había hecho?

«Henryk Lindberg», pensó.

Era una opción, pero sospechar del personaje que a primera vista parecía culpable, en numerosas ocasiones resultaba infructuoso. No podía culparlo por el simple hecho de que él la hubiese increpado en medio del pasillo en la noche de la cena. Debía tener sus motivos; el hombre, de seguro, sufría la pérdida de su hermana, y se mostraba receloso cuando terceros intentaban escudriñar donde nadie había seguido haciendo hacía veinte años ya.

Luego de cavilar, Mikasa dio vueltas por su departamento antes de meterse en la ducha. Cuando salió, se rodeó el cuerpo con una toalla y se dejó caer sobre su cama, para pensar mientras observaba el blanco techo de su cuarto.

Su portátil estaba en la cabaña en Orvud. Pero tenía a su disposición el ordenador de escritorio que siempre solía usar, aquel que ella misma había armado pieza por pieza. No tenía muchos programas instalados, era más bien un ordenador para el entretenimiento; aunque el aparato la sacaba de apuros, y dicha ocasión no sería diferente.

Comenzó con la búsqueda, primero con lo más básico que pudiese entregarle la red: qué información existía, de manera pública, acerca del Kylans Port. Y tal fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que, para su mala suerte, no había ningún tipo de información anexa. Sus hallazgos consistieron de actualizaciones de Facebook, eventos realizados en el pub; la página oficial del sitio, donde se podían realizar reservas para los eventos importantes; fotografías en blogs personales; redacción de textos turísticos de Suecia y nada más.

Soltó un gemido ahogado y frustrado.

Otra opción era dirigirse al municipio de Trost. Allí encontraría la Casa de la Cultura, donde podría recoger datos sobre el casco histórico de la ciudad. Necesitaba saber qué había sido aquel edificio antes de convertirse en un pub.

No obstante, no tenía herramientas a la mano para comenzar a escudriñar más allá de sus límites. Tenía programas bastante útiles, pero en su portátil; programas para realizar búsquedas en la red, eludiendo el uso de filtros de búsqueda o incluso, solía utilizar _proxys_ para ocultar su IP. Nada muy impresionante de todo lo que sabía hacer, sin embargo, bastante ventajoso para la búsqueda de información básica.

Pero si lo pensaba mejor, sí había algo que podía hacer: visitar a Eren Jaeger.

Lo conocía desde hacía años. Hacían música juntos con la banda de Sasha y los demás. Sin embargo, él era el único que empatizaba un poco mejor con ella. Tal vez por el sencillo motivo de que a él no le importaba nada, en lo más mínimo; era un desinteresado total. Por ende, el carácter indiferente de Mikasa Ackerman nunca había supuesto un sinsabor para él.

Eren había sufrido bastante a lo largo de su vida. Perdió a sus dos padres de una trágica manera cuando era muy joven, y debido a las circunstancias, tuvo que trabajar desde muy pequeño para ganarse la vida. Muchas veces terminó en prisión por robo, al menos hasta que el gobierno decidió enviarlo a una correccional. Durante aquel tiempo, conoció muchos jóvenes de su edad que habían sido _bendecidos_ con la misma mala racha, pero que habían redirigido sus intereses hacia los ordenadores para sustituir sus vacíos. Estudiar los hacía pensar, los hacía olvidar. Y entonces, Eren Jaeger encontró algo que llenaba su vida: la informática.

Años más tarde, por motivos de la banda, conoció a Mikasa Ackerman, y le pareció que su silencio era más cómodo que cualquier cosa que hubiese conocido antes. Se hicieron amigos, o más bien colegas, porque él le enseñó todo lo que Mikasa Ackerman sabía sobre ordenadores. Gran parte del mérito se lo llevaba ella por aprender tan rápido y desarrollar soluciones prácticas; era tan inteligente que todas las cosas que no pudo enseñarle Eren las aprendió ella sola.

Junto a Mikasa, pertenecían al círculo de los _hackers_ más prodigios de Suecia. Inclusive, eran parte de una red de ellos que trabajaban en cooperativo a nivel mundial. Ninguno de ellos revelaban sus verdaderas identidades y solían llamarse por pseudónimos: Mikasa se hacía llamar _Viper_ ; Eren era _Raven_. Y así mismo solía llamarlo Mikasa, llegando a olvidarse de que su verdadero nombre era Eren.

Eren siempre la ayudaba a resolver problemas. Precisamente, había sido él quien se dedicaba a husmear en el portátil de Levi Ackerman cuando Mikasa no se encontraba disponible para la tarea. Eren se mantenía en línea durante la mayor cantidad de tiempo y descargaba un archivo a su computador con los correos de que Levi recibía durante el día.

Pero sus habilidades no eran lo que lo hacían ser tan especial, al menos para Mikasa. Lo mejor que él tenía, según ella, era que jamás hacía preguntas, es más, nunca le cuestionaba ninguna propuesta. Mikasa le pedía un favor y él cumplía. A veces, los trabajos eran pagados, sobre todo si requerían mucho tiempo y dedicación; a veces eran por diversión compartida… y a veces, cuando el aburrimiento les ganaba, terminaban enredados entre sábanas.

Sin embargo, no estaban enamorados, no se gustaban, no había nada que los uniese de forma romántica. Empatizaban bien y eso era todo. Eren consideraba que Mikasa era atractiva, aun cuando no tenía el tamaño de senos para su gusto y era bien escuálida; y Mikasa creía que Eren tenía unos bonitos ojos que venían perfecto con el tono de su piel. Mas cuando estaban juntos, Eren la miraba con tanto desinterés que se hacía irrisorio, empero, a Mikasa le gustaba. Le gustaba que la mirase sin nada que trasmitir, ni un solo sentimiento, porque aquello le entregaba libertad: ella podía llegar a buscarle cuando hiciera frío y no deberle nada después.

Así era: Eren la contemplaba con total desinterés en la mirada… no era para nada la mirada que veía cada día en Levi Ackerman.

Levi Ackerman… Levi Ackerman… Levi Ackerman…

«Maldito Levi Ackerman de mierda».

Abandonó el ordenador de escritorio para comenzar a vestirse, dándole forzosos tirones a las prendas. Estaba molesta consigo misma, porque no había otra cosa en la que pensase durante el resto del día, ni de la noche, ni nunca.

Se preguntaba qué había sucedido con las promesas que ella misma se había hecho. Lo negaba tantas veces en su mente y poco tardaba en contradecirse con su actuar. Aquella mañana le había comentado a Levi lo que había sucedido la noche en que lo había traído a su departamento; él la había besado. Un beso torpe, breve, húmedo… odiaba recordar cómo se sentían sus labios. Pero más importante aún, ¿qué conseguía diciéndoselo? No logró comprenderse a sí misma, ni los motivos que la llevaban a actuar con tanto arrebato hasta convertirse en su propia antonimia.

Habían dormido juntos, sin compromisos, sin intimidad, solo dormir. Y se habían despertado con suntuosa naturalidad, creando todo un escenario y jugando a actuar sus cínicos roles: él de investigador y ella de su asistente. Pero Mikasa sabía que aquel estúpido juego los llevaría a fronteras que se hallaban a millones de kilómetros de lo que se decía ser una simple relación laboral.

Ella no lo detenía y él, su estúpido súbdito, reseguía cada migajita de esperanza que ella soltaba al viento, con fingido desinterés, para conseguir así que él siguiese jugando.

Pero insistía en hacerse creer a sí misma que nunca sentiría nada por él, cuando en el fondo sabía que por el simple hecho de desenvolverse en aquella trampa peligrosa ya estaba cayendo. Y en el fondo no hacía más que engañarse, para evitarse la dura verdad de los sentimientos. Era como la ingenua tradición de crear mitos y leyendas para explicar las cosas que no se entienden. Ella creaba en su mente la fortaleza que necesitaba para darle significado a aquello que jamás había vivido antes.

¡Todo eso la irritaba! La mantenía en constante exasperación y se sentía torpe, bruta. Tenía que dejar de pensar en él. Era un requerimiento obligatorio.

«Kylans Port, Kylans Port», se repitió, distrayéndose.

Seguramente, visitar a Eren Jaeger sería una buena opción.

.*.

Cuando Eren la recibió en su departamento de buenas a primeras, Mikasa se sintió un poco más tranquila. No tendría que estar sola en el suyo, devanándose los sesos por pensar en cosas que calentaban demasiado los motores de su mente. Allí, Mikasa podría encontrar paz, sobre todo tras sentarse junto al ventanal más grande del espacioso lugar, aquel que tenía la mejor panorámica de los edificios departamentales y el flujo de la ciudad. Era vertiginoso, pero bello.

Eren se encontraba sobre uno de los mullidos sillones de su sala de estar, tocando guitarra para relajarse, casi obviando el hecho de que tuviese una visita allí. Pero solía ser así siempre. Se conocían tan bien que no se hacía necesario hablar.

Al menos hasta que Mikasa recordó porqué se encontraba allí.

―Raven ―lo llamó, y él sólo hizo un gesto con sus cejas para indicarle que estaba oyéndole―. Necesito pedirte un favor.

Él asintió, instándola a continuar.

―¿Podrías realizar una búsqueda por mí? No traigo mi portátil conmigo. Te pagaré por ello, no es gratis.

Mikasa se oía bastante seria, hasta tensa podía decirse.

Eren abandonó su estupor por un momento y se quedó pensando. Dejó la guitarra de lado, apoyándola con cuidado contra el sillón, para luego dirigir toda su atención a la visitante.

―¿De qué trata? ―indagó, mientras abría una lata de cerveza que se hallaba en la mesa de centro, y luego le lanzó una más a Mikasa. Ella la atrapó en el aire.

―Necesito investigar el Kylans Port, ¿recuerdas el lugar? ―Eren asintió―. Necesito saber a quién pertenece, qué fue antes de ser un pub y cualquier tipo de información que sea útil respecto a ello. Quiero saber si hay algo tránsfugo tras el local.

―¿Otro informe? ―preguntó más por inercia que por interés.

―Algo así.

―¿Para cuándo quieres todo esto? Necesitaré tiempo ―dijo con voz sombría. Solía tener ese timbre.

―Lo más pronto posible.

Eren hizo un mohín.

―Pero tú sabes que los trabajos más sensibles requieren otro tipo de mesura.

―Mil quinientas coronas para empezar ―le dijo Mikasa con arrebato―. Mil quinientas más si encuentras algo provechoso.

Eren parecía confundido. Pero aceptó la oferta; era un buen precio solo por buscar información. Pensó que Mikasa debía estar desesperada. Necesitaba relajarse, la sentía tensa. No como la chica silente que recordaba.

―Bien, lo haré ―bebió un trago largo de cerveza―. Pero primero te invito a mi habitación. Necesitas relajarte.

Él no era ortodoxo con las palabras. Tenía una personalidad tan tajante y frívola que no podía permitirse figuras literarias al hablar, por el contrario, el lenguaje para él era una herramienta útil que servía para comunicar realidades objetivas y que netamente se constituía por la función referencial. No tenía ánimos para disfrazar sus intenciones con poesía: irse a la habitación solo significaba una cosa y no conocía otro modo de decirlo.

Tras tomarse el tiempo de desvestir a Mikasa Ackerman, Eren se dio cuenta de que ya no era tan escuálida como recordaba. No era que estuviese gorda, sino que se le hacía que tenía mejor consistencia. La verdad era que hacía tiempo que sus encuentros casuales se habían terminado y aquella vez era la primera en mucho tiempo. Verla ahora era distinto; parecía estar sana, aunque ansiosa y exacerbada.

Eren no sociabilizaba con nadie. Llevaba tiempo en abstinencia y no dudó en aprovechar unos minutos con Mikasa, antes de que ésta se fuese para no volver hasta quizás cuánto tiempo más. Era como ponerse al día, como degustar algo con sabor a recuerdos, no emocionales, mas si sensoriales: ella era suave, cálida, agradable.

Sin embargo, Mikasa se sentía extraña. Sabía que buscaba consumar un anhelo ardoroso que yacía en su interior, no obstante, era consciente de que no iba a conseguirlo junto a Eren Jaeger. Él no podía brindarle lo que necesitaba, porque no estaba a su alcance. Incluso, el placer que sentía le parecía vacío, tan burdo, tan simple, que no sabía si «placer» era el concepto adecuado para definirlo. Era más bien la reacción involuntaria de su organismo: la humedad, el sudor, el inminente orgasmo vacuo y tenue. Sexo simple, sexo y nada más.

Al terminar, se sentía exhausta. No por la actividad en sí misma, sino porque aquello que había hecho no era la solución. Ni para alejar su mente del estúpido periodista, ni mucho menos para calmar el hambre voraz que rugía dentro de ella.

Ah, sí. Era una mentirosa, se estaba engañando. Sometiéndose a buscar consuelo en un cuerpo ajeno, que para colmo, ya no le brindaba la satisfacción de antaño. Y no era que en algún momento hubiesen alcanzado algún tipo de conexión surreal que los llevase a ver las estrellas, pero Mikasa podría jurar ahí mismo que alguna vez el sexo había sido más digno de lo que fue en aquel momento. Pero Eren no lo notó, ni lo notaría. Para él era mucho más simple, puesto que no necesitaba sacarse a nadie de la cabeza y estar con ella le parecía relajante. Con eso bastaba. Y Mikasa deseó de todo corazón poder pensar igual… pero no pudo.

―Cuando me dijiste «lo antes posible», ¿te referías a dentro de esta semana? ―le preguntó Eren, mientras caminaba de vuelta a su sillón, vestido sólo con los pantalones.

Mikasa observó con quietud el mohín que él realizó al darse cuenta que su cerveza se hacía desvanecido.

―Más o menos, incluso me atrevería a pedírtelo para estos tres días próximos como mucho ―le comentó, mientras ella misma terminaba de vestirse.

La curiosidad de Eren se despertó de pronto, porque si bien Mikasa Ackerman siempre andaba a hurtadillas entre problema y problema, nunca antes le había pedido algo con tanta urgencia. Además, llevaba tiempo con sus actitudes inquietas, incluso cuando se presentaba a los ensayos. No parecía ser la misma, ni físicamente ―como notó al desvestirla― ni psicológicamente. Algo pasaba con ella. Hasta podía decirse que parte de esa repentina e inesperada curiosidad por parte de Eren, era preocupación.

―¿Es un trabajo grande? ―indagó con mayor atención.

Mikasa terminó de ajustarse una zapatilla y volvió la mirada hacia él.

―Sin preguntar y sin juzgar ―ella le recordó la cláusula que habían impuesto cuando apenas comenzaron a sumergirse en el mundo del _hacking_.

Eren le sonrió de medio lado, y tan pronto como pudo puso manos a la obra. Se dirigió al escritorio que había predispuesto en la sala de estar: un armatoste enorme y repleto de claves por todos los rincones. Se llevó una nueva cerveza consigo, y Mikasa, quien estaba ahora de pie a sus espaldas, no tardó en oír las teclas resonar vigorosas.

―Bien ―musitó. Se sentía incómoda―. Llámame cuando sepas algo.

Eren se despidió de ella, alzando la cerveza en su dirección, emulando un brindis.

Ella salió del departamento y sacó de su bolso típico una cajetilla de cigarros.

.*.

No tenía su motocicleta a su disposición. En cambio, el vehículo, que era su mayor adoración, estaba congelándose en Orvud. Y aquello era lo que más la irritaba.

Cuando las cosas no salían bien, cuando algo no le gustaba, incluso si algo la hacía enfadar, Mikasa Ackerman subía a su moto, le arrancaba un gruñido atemorizante y partía a toda máquina por la carretera, zumbando violentamente cuando pasaba fugaz cerca de la ventanilla de algún vehículo. Algunas veces, al encontrarse con un flujo constante de vehículos, le gustaba avanzar, intercalándose entre ellos, desafiándose a pasar a través de las partes más estrechas.

Ahora solo tenía sus pies que cansinos la llevaban a dar una larga caminata por la orilla de la playa.

Porque sí. Había decidido ir al mismo lugar en el que había estado con Levi la noche anterior. La única diferencia era que ahora estaba sola, caminando por la zona en que la arena se volvía más firme gracias al agua. Si miraba hacia atrás, podía ver el largo sendero de huellas que iban dejando sus zapatillas.

Cuando la brisa sopló, salina y gélida, Mikasa no se removió. Estaba acostumbrada al frío, porque Mikasa Ackerman había nacido en un palacio de nieves eternas, perdida en uno de los pueblos más fríos del mundo: Klorva, en Siberia Oriental, donde las temperaturas podían fluctuar entre los -45° y -55° Celsius. Por lo tanto, los grados de Suecia no le importaban en lo más mínimo.

Pero algo de todo eso sí le molestaba: estaba acostumbrándose al calor y eso era malo, muy malo.

Le había pedido a Levi Ackerman que la abrigase; habían dormido juntos. Todo estaba escapándosele de las manos, como cuando se intentan tomar muchas cosas a la vez y éstas inevitablemente terminan cayéndose de todos modos. Así lo hacía, arrimando preocupaciones contra su pecho, tomándolo todo, creyéndose capaz de soportarlo, mas no se daba cuenta que era una simple humana. Distinta, claramente, pero humana al fin y al cabo, y ningún intento suyo por zafarse de su naturaleza daría resultado, aunque lo quisiera.

Haber aceptado el encuentro con Eren había sido casi por inercia. Le resultaba tan familiar manejar su vida de ese modo, que no había tenido espacio para recapacitarlo mejor. Se había dejado llevar como siempre, como cuando su cuerpo se lo pedía, como cuando simplemente quería. Empero, había una diferencia abismal entre su yo del pasado y el actual: a ella nunca antes le había gustado alguien en la medida que le gustaba Levi Ackerman. Y por eso, años atrás, el hecho de intimar relaciones al azar no le parecía algo que debiese enjuiciarse. Ahora le pesaba, le molestaba como piedra atascada en un zapato.

Se dio cuenta, y allí en medio de la playa azulina, de espumosas olas, de cielo cubierto por matices de grises, se lo confesó a sí misma: Levi Ackerman le gustaba y mucho.

Sacó su teléfono de su chaqueta, porque pensar en él la hacía querer creer que él hacía lo mismo, y, para su felicidad, se sorprendió al ver que tenía mensajes pendientes:

«Satanás: ¿ _Novedades_?».

Soltó una risilla. Había olvidado cambiarle el nombre al contacto. Lo hizo de inmediato.

«Sin novedades por ahora. ¿Y tú?»

Algo la sacudió al notar que Levi estaba en línea.

«Levi: Me devolví a Orvud. Estoy estudiando los versículos que marcó Helen». Le adjuntó un _emoji_ pensativo.

Ella le envió uno gruñón. Él le respondió con una rosa.

Mikasa sintió como su pulso se aceleró y decidió cortarle el juego. Se sentía ridícula preocupándose por ese tipo de estupideces, por lo que cambió el tema.

«¿Y Kristeva?»

Su teléfono vibró.

«Levi: Kristeva dice que _meow_ ».

Y eso desató la gran avalancha.

¿Qué no entendía que no podía ser así de dócil con ella? ¿No entendía que con cada gesto estúpido de su parte la hacía caer más? Cómo lo odiaba… y la vez no.

Estuvo a punto de contestarle con algún improperio, cuando su pantalla se encendió:

« _Raven llamando_ …»

―¿ _Viper_?

―Raven, ¿qué sucede?

El silencio al otro lado de la línea se vio interrumpido por un largo suspiro.

―¿ _En qué estás metida_?

―Sin preguntas y sin…

― _No sé en qué te estés involucrando, pero por lo que más quieras ten cuidado_ ―le interrumpió con arrebato―. _Revisa tu correo, envié algunas cosas que logré recopilar, y es probable que envíe más con el tiempo, sin embargo, tengo eso por ahora_.

―Gracias, Raven. Haré el traspaso a tu cuenta apenas llegue a mi departamento. Estamos en contac…

― _Viper_ ―insistió; su voz sin perder el tono alarmista―, _cuídate_.

.

.*.

.

A Levi Ackerman le tomó varios días analizar los versículos de la biblia. Los traspasó a un documento digital en el que añadió comentarios, subrayó y destacó con colores las partes que le parecieron más curiosas, incluso hasta familiares.

Se quedó viendo la pantalla durante tantas horas que los ojos le escocieron por el cansancio y tuvo que tomarse diversas pausas para evitar causarse más daño. No podía recordar cuántas tazas de café se había tomado y cuántas veces se había quedado dormido sobre el escritorio. Al menos hasta que Kristeva se decidía por armar tremendo escándalo para que la dejase salir al antejardín, y luego para que la dejase entrar, y luego nuevamente salir… y así hasta agotarlo. Si no dejaba alguna ventana abierta, se debía a la sencilla razón de que hacía demasiado frío, aún con la chimenea encendida.

Habían transcurrido un par de días ya y Mikasa aún no se aparecía en la cabaña. No era que a Levi Ackerman le preocupase; no habían discutido, así que lo más probable era que ella estuviese encargándose de sus asuntos personales o del tema con Kylans Port. El punto era que confiaba en ella, y si ella consideraba que no era necesario comunicarse con él, entonces podía sentirse tranquilo.

Se sentó en el escritorio una vez más, luego de abrir la puerta para la gata y dejarla entrar. Se rascó la cabeza un par de veces, mientras volvía a repasar los versículos. Le sucedía que, al leerlos, éstos le dejaban con una sensación perturbadora, puesto que le atosigaba tanta palabrería apocalíptica, amenazas infernales, el caos, el castigo, la vergüenza, la deshonra y la desgracia.

Se preguntó por qué Helen Lindberg habría querido unirse a una comunidad religiosa que parecía más un purgatorio terrestre.

«La luz de la vida», saboreó el nombre en su magín, y se dio cuenta de qué tan irónico sonaba eso.

Al cabo de unos minutos, sin mayor éxito, centró su atención en la pizarra de apuntes, específicamente en los pines de colores que estaban regados por todo el cuadro. Un haz de luz titiló en su interior, avisándole de un hallazgo inminente.

En un pestañeo, se puso de pie para acercarse a la pared en la que pendía la pizarra, y recordó que hacía tiempo atrás Mikasa había organizado allí los casos de las chicas que yacían enlistadas en el diario de vida de Helen. Entonces, Levi Ackerman recordó porqué era importante estudiar los versículos. Cada chica tenía el suyo propio… y entonces entendió por qué le parecían familiares.

Con todo el ímpetu que le fue posible, comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, removiendo documentación y demás. Sin más preámbulo, se dirigió a su habitación y sacó de allí otra pizarra de apuntes que tenía reservada para otra ocasión, y aquella vez lo era. La clavó en la muralla sin contemplaciones, agitado por lo que acababa de suceder: tenía algo, y ese algo era bastante bueno.

Realizó tres columnas: una para las chicas, la otra para la causa de muerte, y la otra para el número del versículo y su descripción.

―¡Lo tengo! ―exclamó al corroborarlo: todo allí calzaba.

La chica, causa de muerte y versículo asociado. Todo radicaba en que algún acto profano se pagaba con la manera en que habían muerto esas chicas. Tal parecía como si algún asesino ―y fanático religioso― las hubiese castigado por algún, según su criterio, pecado terriblemente repugnante, al punto de no poder perdonarles la vida.

Levi Ackerman se sentía radiante, porque la investigación comenzaba a tomar forma. Y estaba aterrado, porque si no se equivocaba, estaban tratando con un asesino. Y él, a lo largo de toda su carrera, jamás había llegado a límites tan lejanos de su juicio.

Intentó no pensar en ello y optó por tomarle una fotografía al cuadro que había armado en la pizarra para traspasarlo al portafolio de la investigación. Se encontraba tan exaltado, que todos sus movimientos los realizaba con gran furor, arrebatándose con múltiples cosas que se daban vuelta a su paso.

Hasta que, sin querer, la biblia de Helen salió expedida, cayéndose con tanta violencia que el añoso forro de cuero terminó arrancándose de cuajo.

―¡Mierda!

Levi no tardó en socorrer al estropajo polvoriento, sin embargo, algo más importante acababa de suceder ese día.

La biblia no estaba rota. Su forro de cuero podía removerse y, desde adentro de él, una pequeña nota de papel salió expedida, brincando un par de pasos más lejos desde donde había caído el libro.

Levi se quedó de pie en medio del lugar, tan impactado, que apenas podía moverse, pero lo hizo. Lo hizo y avanzó sigilosos pasos hasta el objeto, como si frente a él hubiese una víbora venenosa dispuesta a pegar un brinco y morderle hasta soltarle todo su veneno.

Su mano temblorosa se acercó al papel. Lo contempló con el ceño fruncido mientras intentaba comprender qué era aquello: «La frase Bosque _Helsingborg;_ las letras NE, un número tres, un dibujo de un árbol y una cruz".

―Mierda ―expelió otra vez, pero ya más quieto y no porque estuviese manteniendo la calma, sino porque el asombro era tal, que le restringía las reacciones.

.*.

Tenía que intentarlo. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano, porque estaba atardeciendo y hacía frío. Sin embargo, era consciente de que Lancel Lindberg se estaba gastando los ahorros de toda su vida para que él, con las reducidas capacidades de un periodista, pudiese hallar una respuesta o siquiera escribirle un informe donde recopilaba todo lo que sabía sobre Helen Lindberg, para así, Lancel, darle fin a la historia de su nieta.

Y a esas alturas, Levi estaba suficientemente comprometido con el caso. No podía retractarse.

Sabía que el bosque _Helsingborg_ era aquel que se hallaba al bajar por el sendero que llevaba camino al muelle. Lancel Lindberg se lo había mencionado también durante sus primeras instrucciones antes de investigar el caso, dado que su querida Helen había hecho de aquel lugar su favorito; aquel que solía frecuentar en días difíciles e incluso, disfrutaba de tomarse fotografías allí.

Así que Levi decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era dirigirse al bosque sin más reconsideraciones.

El papel tenía un código, uno que gritaba a todos los vientos querer ser resulto. Lógicamente, para poder saber dónde buscar, debía descifrar todo aquel conjunto de signos que de antemano no decían mucho: el bosque; NE, es decir, noreste; un número tres, que podía representar metros o pasos; ¿un árbol?, podía ser bajo un árbol, aun cuando hubiese muchos de ellos; y una cruz… ¿tal vez el árbol estaría marcado con una cruz?

Todos esos pensamientos cruzaban una y otra vez la mente de Levi Ackerman, formando relámpagos de imágenes y recreaciones de sucesos que él bosquejaba para hacerse ideas. Y también, como todo periodista, hacía uso de su mejor habilidad: hacer buenas preguntas. En primer lugar, ¿por qué Helen habría querido ir al bosque y determinar un lugar? En los bosques no hay nada, excepto flora, ¿sería un escondite? Y si así fuese, ¿qué sentido tendría anotarlo en un papel?

Y por eso tenía que intentarlo. Darle una visita al bosque, en la dirección que Helen había indicado y buscar alguna señal, algún indicador que le ayudase a reconocer si era o no el lugar al que la muchacha había hecho alusión.

Tomó una chaqueta, las llaves, encerró a la gata y partió camino al muelle, caminando. No podría entrar con su auto al bosque, así que no valía la pena molestarse. Y después de todo, el muelle estaba cerca, como para llegar en un lapsus de diez a quince minutos a pie.

Cuando llegó al sendero que de bajada llevaba a la entrada del bosque Helsingborg, avistó desde allí el roído cartel de madera, que inclusive estaba reclinado hacia un costado, a punto de venirse abajo a causa de los años y los efectos de la naturaleza. No obstante, la imagen le causó tremendo mal presentimiento, agobiándolo al punto de querer retractarse. Le hacía pensar en el bosque _Aokigahara_ de Japón, también conocido como el bosque de los suicidas; y no había que ser muy inteligente para descifrar que quería decir tan _cálido_ sobrenombre.

Helsingborg lucía igual de aterrador. E incluso peor, puesto que los eternos días nublados de Orvud le proveían de una obscuridad lúgubre totalmente amenazante.

Levi Ackerman se aventuró entre los árboles con cautela, siempre consciente de mirar en todas direcciones en caso de encontrar algún cartel de prohibición que le impidiese adentrarse más de lo permitido o alguna señalética que le indicase los sectores peligrosos. Pero ahí no había nada por el estilo.

En cuánto estuvo dentro, tomó su teléfono y utilizó la brújula para guiarse y, siguiendo el camino que llevaba al noreste, avanzó hacia lo que fuese que le deparase el destino.

Caminó durante veinte minutos, dándose vueltas absurdas y que comenzaban a marearle.

De pronto sintió la ira ascender como calor a través de sus mejillas. No sabía qué esperaba encontrar, porque hasta ese momento Helsingborg seguía siendo tan normal como cualquier otro bosque. Tenía árboles de todo tipo, ramajes, maleza, rocas y desniveles del terreno que por poco le hicieron tropezar repetidas veces.

El problema surgió cuando miró la pantalla de su teléfono y se dio cuenta de que no tenía señal. Para colmo, se había despistado a tal punto de no recordar bien qué camino había reseguido para llegar hasta ahí, y ahora todo le parecía similar: el norte, el sur, el este y el oeste. Volvió a mirar la pantalla y la segunda mala noticia estaba ahí, frente a sus ojos: "batería baja". Y ni siquiera podría usar la linterna, ahora que el cielo comenzaba a volverse cada vez más denso.

Decidió que era mejor gastar su última batería para ayudarse a salir del bosque, usando la brújula.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente con el fin de evitar accidentes, buscó los senderos más llanos y trató de memorizar los árboles y sus figuras, para no cometer el error de andar en círculos.

Hasta donde podía recordar, parecía que faltaba poco para llegar a la entrada, y eso lo tranquilizaba. No obstante, el tosco ruido de una rama quebrándose lo sacó a rastras de su conformidad, para hacerlo pegar un salto.

Un grupo de aves, que parecían ser cuervos, volaron, graznando con fuerza luego de percibir el ruido, y Levi solo pudo tomarlo como una señal de alerta. Se quedó quieto, con la espalda adherida a un viejo árbol, sintiendo el bombardeo de su corazón en los oídos, y miró en todas direcciones, intentando reconocer alguna sombra en la lejanía.

Sabía que por esos lugares solitarios rondaban lobos hambrientos, que descendían desde las cumbres nevadas en busca de alimento. Sin embargo, debía mantener la calma, ya que era sabido que en diversas ocasiones los lobos resultaban ser incluso amigables y no se acercaban a los seres humanos o, si se tenía más suerte, se podía incluso acariciarlos. El resto de relatos trataban sobre accidentes y muertes. Intentó no quedarse con la última noción.

No podía quedarse más tiempo. Tenía que retirarse pronto.

Y eso hizo.

Mas al dar el primer paso para retomar su camino, la ráfaga ensordecedora lo dejó aturdido. El disparo sonó tan fuerte que logró asustar al resto de aves que estaban anidando en los árboles, haciéndolas huir a todas. Y luego, se sobrevino un silencio tétrico, que apenas fue roto por un jadeo agónico de Levi Ackerman.

A penas pudo reaccionar, se llevó la mano a la frente y notó como se sentía húmeda. Miró su mano y estaba manchada de un líquido espero y oscuro.

Y no pudo ahondar en ello, porque inmediatamente sintió que alguien volvía a recargar el arma en la distancia, gracias al eco que podría el vacío bosque. Pero esta vez, el disparo se perdió entre los árboles, y el pobre periodista cayó al suelo en un intento de protegerse. Lo lamentable fue que su caída siguió su trayectoria por un pequeño barranco lodoso, haciéndolo golpearse reiteradas veces, aun cuando sus manos intentaban aferrarse a alguna raíz seca para detener la caída.

Quedó atrincherado entre dunas y hojas secas, mas sabía que era una cuestión de suerte poder ocultarse allí. Se quedó quieto, intentando contener su respiración para no ocasionar ruido alguno, sobre todo porque el dolor lo obligaba a jadear.

Esperó de ese modo durante varios minutos y cuando se sintió seguro, se puso de pie para echarse a correr.

.

.*.

.

Cuando Mikasa Ackerman llegó a la cabaña, le pareció que algo no andaba bien.

Kristeva estaba posada en el sillón y dentro todo parecía muy quieto. No había olor a nada, ni siquiera un indicio de que alguien hubiese estado haciendo uso de la cocina, o el olor del perfume de alguien que acababa de ducharse. Ese alguien se suponía que debía ser Levi Ackerman, pero él no se encontraba allí.

«¿Habrá salido?» se preguntó Mikasa, acercándose a su gata para acariciarla, y mirando hacia todos los rincones.

Ensanchó la mirada con expectación cuando reparó que en una de las paredes había una nueva pizarra de apuntes. Le costó medio segundo darse cuenta de lo que aquello significaba, y cuando lo pilló, un denso escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda.

Levi lo había conseguido, había resuelto el enigma: los versículos versaban sobre formas de castigo para distintos pecados. Las faltas cometidas, seguramente, por aquellas muchachas de la lista de Helen habían sido pagadas siguiendo el mismo patrón. Y no solo se había dado cuenta de eso, sino que también se había percatado de la gravedad del asunto: Helen Lindberg estaba investigando sobre la muerte de esas chicas desde mundo antes que ellos lo hicieran, lo que solo podía derivar en tres puntos:

1\. Helen Lindberg estaba al tanto de un secreto atroz.

2\. Helen Lindberg estaba envuelta en aquel secreto atroz.

3\. Helen Lindberg huyó de ese secreto atroz.

Y lo más importante de todo: al parecer, sí existía un asesino.

Los minutos comenzaron a transcurrir y Mikasa seguía con la vista pegada a la pizarra en la pared. Y mientras tanto se devanaba los sesos pensando dónde rayos estaba Levi. Comenzaba a creer que le había sucedido algo, y no era extraño luego de lo que acababa de descubrir.

Una opción era que hubiese visitado a Lancel para informarle del hallazgo, pero Levi, a pesar de no tener tino para algunas cosas, sí era mesurado con otras.

Además, no podía irse así como así. Debería estar ahí investigando más aún. Para colmo ella traía la segunda mejor parte de la historia: qué era realmente el Kylans Port.

Estuvo a punto de rendirse y dirigirse a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer, cuando sintió el estruendo provenir desde el descansillo. Frunció el entrecejo y avanzó con rapidez hacia la puerta para ver de qué se trataba. Mas por poco creyó que el rostro se le desprendería hasta caer al suelo luego de ver a Levi Ackerman cubierto de lodo y sangre.

Ambos se miraron durante un par de segundos de impacto: Mikasa por poco desfigurándose; Levi jadeando y temblando por el frío y por el dolor.

Sin pensarlo un segundo más, entrando en estado de supervivencia, Mikasa tomó a Levi de los hombros para calmarlo, mientras éste intentaba explicarle entre berreos y tartamudeos lo que había sucedido. Ella trató de ayudarlo, quitándole la chaqueta que no solo estaba sucia, sino húmeda por el lodo, pero terminó quitándole toda la parte superior de la ropa hasta dejarlo con el torso descubierto.

Como una madre con su hijo, lo sostuvo de un brazo y lo arrastró hasta el baño. Tenía que limpiarse antes de que la herida se infectase; las explicaciones, en cambio, podían esperar. Una vez allí, lo ayudó a acomodarse sentado en la tina, bajo la regadera y abrió la corriente del agua para que ésta cayese sobre la cabeza del hombre.

Agradeció el hecho de que las cañerías no se hubiesen congelado aún y que el agua saliese por lo menos tibia. Levi Ackerman había estado temblando, pero ahora lo estaba aún más con el agua cayendo sobre él. A penas el torrente se deslizó por su cabeza, una mezcla de agua café y rojiza comenzó a deslizarse por su piel cremosa.

―Intentaron asesinarme ―farfulló, y Mikasa lo hizo callar con un « _shh_ », mientras intentaba acomodarse frente a él para lavarle el cabello que aún estaba cubierto de tierra y sangre pegoteada.

―Hablaremos luego de cómo sucedió. Por ahora nos preocupa curarte ―le habló delicadamente, para no alterarlo más. Con cuidado, Mikasa le levantó el flequillo y examinó la piel rasgada―. Tuviste suerte, la bala te rozó, pero no alcanzó a herirte de gravedad. Lo que haremos será lavar la herida y luego iremos a la sala de estar para secarla y curarla. Tenemos un botiquín.

Levi asintió, intentado relajarse, concentrándose en la voz de Mikasa y el agua tibia que lo limpiaba.

De pronto, todo se sentía mucho mejor con ella allí.

Mikasa comenzó a lavarle el cabello, con rigurosa sutileza para no causarle malestar. Poco a poco removió cada hebra ónice que al contacto con el agua asemejaba a la tinta negra escabulléndose entre los dedos. Sedoso, suave, casi como difuminándose. Con la puntita de sus uñas, separó cabello a cabello, peinando y limpiando a su paso. Se sintió satisfecha cuando notó que el cabello comenzaba a mostrarse limpio y sin basura.

El agua caía incesante sobre la cabeza de Levi y Mikasa hizo uso de ello para peinarle el cabello hacia atrás y dejar a su entera disposición la herida. Y al hacerlo, con tanta suavidad, parecía que estuviese acariciando al hombre frente a sí, que la miraba con temor, pero con interés.

Y ella le devolvió la mirada.

Terminó preguntándose qué otras cosas más tenía que aprender a ser por él: asistente, libro de reclamos para sus desquites, proveedora de _katsudon_ , almohada, niñera y ahora, enfermera. Liberó un largo suspiro hastiado y continuó con su nueva labor.

Cortó la corriente del agua y utilizó una toalla para secar los excedentes del cabello, y para luego cubrirle los hombros a Levi. Toda su ropa estaba mojada y sucia. Verlo así le removió cada célula.

―No podemos ensuciar la sala de estar―mencionó Levi, con la voz ronca―. Si vas curarme hazlo aquí, no hay problema.

Mikasa obedeció, no podía permitirse ensuciar el lugar a diestra y siniestra, menos con un maniático de la limpieza como él. Además, el botiquín se hallaba en una repisa del mueble del baño. Tras dar unos pasos, lo tomó y hurgó en su interior buscando las cosas que necesitaba.

―Voy a tener que ponerte unos dos o tres puntos ―hizo un mohín, sintiéndose mal por él―. Y sólo tenemos hilo dental; espero que no te moleste.

―¿Qué? ―chistó Levi.

Mikasa nunca había visto su rostro tan distorsionado.

―Hazme caso y quédate quieto. Puedo ofrecerte vodka, hay en el refrigerador.

Cuando todo estuvo en su lugar, Mikasa se sentó a su lado y empezó a coserle la herida. Y aunque lo hizo con cuidado, no pudo evitar que Levi Ackerman se retorciera de dolor, a pesar de sus intentos por mantenerse firme. La joven limpió con alcohol, desinfectó y cuando la herida estuvo lista, Levi parecía un niño pequeño que acababa de terminar de llorar de rabia.

Ella permaneció frente a él, aun pensando en lo vulnerable que se veía de ese modo. Lo vio temblar, estremecerse como un polluelo recién nacido. El dolor debía ser fuerte y palpitar en toda su cabeza.

 _¿Qué podía hacer ella para calmar la sensación?_ Quería ayudar y no sabía cómo.

Pero debía admitir: el calor que le recorrió el cuerpo al verlo tan desprotegido le abrigó el alma y terminó por derretir a la reina de nieves eternas. Sucumbió como una avalancha.

Levi contempló a Mikasa con curiosidad, aunque a juzgar por su expresión parecía estar asustado. Y todo porque ella lo atisbaba desde arriba con una mirada tan intensa que intimidaría a cualquiera. Lo tenía ahí, en la tina, a medio vestir y húmedo. El agua que goteaba de su cabello escurría por sus mejillas y su mandíbula, uniéndose en su mentón para gotear hasta su regazo.

El silencio fue perfecto; ya no era tenso.

―Deberíamos llamar a la policía ―sugirió ella, intentado evitar la tensión, pero su voz trémula dejó su nerviosismo al desnudo.

―No por ahora… debiese informárselo a Lancel primero ―musitó Levi, mirándola fijamente.

Mikasa estaba inclinada hacia él, y él estaba frente a ella, ambos en perfecta alineación. Levi se dedicó a escrutarla con delicadeza, cada facción, cada detalle. Parecía una muñeca: bonita, pero inerte. Sólo que sus ojos ya no le parecían tan sombríos como antes. Ella lo miraba de manera diferente. No sabía si era muy ingenuo de pensar, pero quiso creerlo.

Se acercó a ella para terminar aquello que había intentado hacer antes y que no recordaba.

―Si haces algo ahora, todo cambiará entre nosotros ―murmuró Mikasa, deteniéndolo a centímetros de su rostro.

―Ya lo hice antes y nada ha cambiado, ¿no es así? ―preguntó él, sabiendo que no quería una respuesta, sino más bien ponerla a prueba.

Y realmente lo hizo, lo logró.

La hizo sentir como si pendiera de un hilo a punto de romperse, y lo más curioso es que ella se soltó, lanzándose al abismo incluso antes de que el hilo se hubiese roto de verdad.

Mikasa no lograba explicarse a sí misma por qué había renegado tanto. Había tenido parejas antes, se había sentido atraída hacia otras personas; negarse a Levi Ackerman era absurdo, carecía de todo sentido. A menos que el fuese muy importante… _¿lo era?_

No sabía decirlo. No aún.

Mikasa Ackerman sabía que nunca antes en toda su vida se había dejado tan en evidencia, revelándose a la luz como un culpable con las manos alzadas. Era como si ella se hubiese arrodillado en el suelo y Levi hubiese fijado la punta del cañón de un arma contra su cabeza. El desenlace estaba más que claro: él disparó, sin remordimientos.

La mano de la joven estaba fría ―aunque no más que la piel de Levi― y la deslizó por su cuello húmedo para sostenerlo de la nuca. El roce de su nariz cosquilleó sobre la propia y ella suspiró, acariciándole el rostro con un baño de su propia respiración.

Levi esperaba expectante con los labios entreabiertos, mientras pensaba en lo irrisorio que se le hacía desplazar a segundo plano el hecho de que instantes antes hubiesen atentado contra su vida. Y Mikasa, por su parte, pensaba en lo irresistible y relajante que era tener a Levi Ackerman tan cerca, su frente presionando contra la suya, sentir sus pestañas enormes y espesas, sentir su suave piel, su nariz… su boca.

No había sido menos de lo que esperaba, era tal y como lo imaginaba: demasiado bueno para ser cierto. No como el beso frío que le hubo robado aquella infortunada noche en su departamento. Sus labios seguían siendo fríos, pero blanditos y suaves, y comenzaban a calentarse poco a poco, a medida que ella, lentamente, lo besaba con detenimiento y dedicación.

Mikasa no estaba segura de ser una gran besadora ―tampoco era que hubiese pensando en ello alguna vez―, pero justo ahí, en ese momento, percibió una brusca sensación de coraje que la instó a querer entregarle a Levi una buena cuota de sí misma, que él no tuviese nada que decir de ella, ganarle. Él había disparado, sí, pero ella quería volver del más allá y llevárselo consigo al infierno. Parecía una idea ilusa, pero estaba consiguiéndolo; a decir verdad, lo cierto era que lo había conseguido desde el primer día en que él la vio y le regaló toda su atención.

Levi, por su parte, se dio cuenta de cuán hambriento estaba de ella; inanición era la palabra que condecía mejor con su estado.

No obstante, y a pesar de su embeleso, por un milisegundo se auto regañó: él no la conocía, o al menos no del todo. Pero joder que sí quería conocerla más y más, y ser el revelador de sus secretos, los que juraba que conservaría para sí, por supuesto, porque se consideraba incapaz de traicionarla.

Ahora tenía uno de ellos: ella tenía maestría en lo que hacía con su boca, enardeciéndolo como nunca antes nadie había logrado. Y por eso quería más de ella, que le enseñara más de aquello que hacía tan bien. Y él también quería mostrarle de lo suyo también, pero no podía hacer mucho en su posición, sentado dentro de la tina, tal y como había pensado Mikasa: _vulnerable_.

Cuando ella afianzó el agarre, enredando sus finos dedos en el húmedo cabello, él entendió que ella no iba a soltarlo pronto. No era que quisiera que lo soltase tampoco, es más, terminó celebrando el gesto en silencio y escondiendo, en los movimientos de su boca, una ligera sonrisa.

El mutismo podía ser apenas interrumpido por el constante sonido de sus respiraciones y las gotas de agua que restaban de la regadera o, a veces, cuando la ansiedad podía más, se intercalaba el húmedo sonido del roce de sus labios.

Mikasa tuvo sus razones para mostrarse indecisa sobre si profundizar más su beso. La más relevante le advertía sobre no hacerle una idea equivocada, porque solo era eso: un beso y nada más. Pero no tuvo que cuestionárselo en extenso, porque Levi tomó la iniciativa, haciéndola vibrar con el roce caliente, húmedo y aletargante de su lengua invasiva. No podía negar bajo ningún punto el hecho de que él se sentía bien, olía bien, sabía bien, todo estaba bien. Tenían una sincronía perfecta; no lo sabían hasta ahora.

Sin embargo, cuando Mikasa sintió que él comenzaba a entusiasmarse, supo que era hora detenerse. Lo supo en el momento en que él soltó un gemido grave y satisfactorio que a ella le provocó un fuerte apretón de estómago y un escalofrío que la recorrió de pies a cabeza. El sonido emitido por Levi desde lo más profundo de su garganta había sido una dulce melodía, no obstante, no estaba bien. Había límite para todo.

Mikasa comenzó a retractarse, reclinándose hacia atrás, pero Levi la siguió, manteniéndose pegado a su boca, aun besándola y resiguiendo sus movimientos.

Como último recurso ―y para su pesar―, Mikasa le sostuvo la barbilla para alejarse de él. Mas cuando lo hizo descubrió que ella tampoco quería detenerse.

Se inclinó hacia él nuevamente, haciéndole abrir la boca por inercia para dejarle el camino libre. La invasión de su lengua juguetona le robó el aire a Levi, y sobre todo la manera tan estimulante en que ella lo tomó de la mandíbula para probar de él.

— _Damn you_ —la oyó sisear—. Tienes buen sabor ―le gruñó contra los labios, mientras le apretujaba las mejillas.

Había sido un buen momento, en medio de todo el caos. Pero tras la pasión que los había unido segundos antes, Mikasa recuperó su semblante sombrío, como si de la nada el alma se le hubiese escapado del cuerpo. Tal parecía como si se hubiese arrepentido en aquel mismo instante.

Y Levi en ese momento era un manojo de sensaciones, de confusión, de gusto, de felicidad y más confusión. La observó con aletargamiento mientras ella se removía de su lugar para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, aun cuando él ni siquiera salía de su estupor. No le dio tiempo de procesar, de reaccionar. Continuó con su actitud recurrente como si nada hubiese pasado.

Mikasa decidió que era mejor así. Simplemente, lo tomó de los brazos para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero al hacerlo solo consiguió darse cuenta de que los músculos húmedos y rígidos del hombre eran fuego bajo la yema de sus dedos. Lo tenía contra todo su cuerpo, podía sentir cada hendidura y relieve de los contornos de su anatomía.

«Maldito Levi Ackerman de mierda», pensó. «Y maldito Allmond con sus propuestas de trabajo».

Evitando cada espacio que supusiese una presunta conversación, Mikasa acompañó a Levi hasta su habitación y le hizo esperar de pie mientras ella buscaba una toalla seca, puesto que la que tenía ya estaba suficientemente húmeda y sucia.

―Cámbiate de ropa. Podrías enfermar ―le dijo Mikasa, con voz neutral, mientras se encargaba de desdoblar una toalla y la sacudía, aparentemente rehuyendo el recuerdo de lo que había hecho con él en el baño.

Pero Levi no iba a pasarlo por alto.

―¿Por qué lo hiciste? ―preguntó él, sin poder resistir más a las dudas que comenzaban a carcomerle.

Mikasa le acercó la toalla y se quedó viéndolo con su rostro indiferente y frívolo. No quería que se lo preguntase, no quería oírle, no quería pensar ahora. Tenía una respuesta para darle, pero sabía que a Levi no iba a gustarle.

Pero, más allá de eso, la pregunta estaba bien formulada. Sí. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? La respuesta oficial no la sabía con exactitud, y lo que sí sabía ―que él le gustaba― no podía decirlo sin más como le decía las cosas más mundanas del día a día.

Entones hizo uso de su buena excusa. Aquella que había preparado desde antes de besarlo siquiera.

―Te dolía mucho, ¿no? ―le dijo con simpleza, observándolo casi con desdén―. Te sigue doliendo, aunque ya menos. Hay formas y formas de evitar el dolor. La distracción es una de ellas.

Eso había sido cruel, un golpe bajo. ¿Tan solo por eso le había besado? ¿Para distraerlo? Levi pensó que su actitud podría deberse a todas las rabias que él le había hecho pasar y que resultaba como un tipo de venganza. Pero de ser así, ¿entonces ella estaba al tanto de lo que le hacía sentir?

Levi sabía que necesitaba apaciguar sus dudas, pero también sabía que intentar sonsacarle la información a la joven era el peor método de interacción que podía tenerse con ella. Se vio atrapado en medio de una encrucijada, y solo por ser consecuente con el accidente que había tenido, fue que decidió abandonar el tema por un momento y se concentró en lo que haría de ahora en adelante. Después todo, Mikasa tenía razón: la distracción había funcionado perfectamente.

Mikasa, al notar que él no iba a decirle nada más, le dejo solo para que se cambiase de ropa.

―Prepararé la cena ―le dijo antes de salir de la habitación―. A penas estés listo, ve a la cocina. Tienes que contarme como sucedió todo.

Levi no lograba entenderla. No entendía una remota mierda y no sabía qué pensar ni qué sentir. Pero prefirió obedecerle. De todos modos, aún seguía narcotizado por sus efectos, y lo seguiría por mucho tiempo más.

.

.*.

.

Lancel Lindberg terminó decepcionando a Levi Ackerman. Se esperaba más de un hombre al que le habían arrebatado a su nieta hacía años ya. A decir verdad, se esperaba de todo menos esa postura tan desinteresada y simplista.

Acababa de decirle que le habían disparado, sin embargo, el anciano insistía en que se debía a un mero accidente. De seguro, estaba asustado del solo hecho de pensar que Levi podría retractarse de su trabajo al haber vivido un percance así.

―Estoy seguro que debió ser Waylon ―le decía, enseñándole las palmas de las manos para mostrarse sincero―. Es el encargado de cuidar mis jardines. En su tiempo libre disfruta de la cacería; debió suceder de ese modo.

―Lancel ―Levi negó repetidas veces―, no creo que mi aspecto se asemeje, en lo más mínimo, a un ciervo.

El rostro de Levi era duro y su postura lo suficientemente determinada para amedrentar a cualquiera.

―Alguien quiso dispararme anoche ―insistió―. Esto no fue un accidente.

Mikasa estaba presente también. Excluida hacia un rincón de la sala, observaba atenta a los dos hombres discutiendo sin pausa. No obstante, sus pensamientos estaban danzando en su mente con brío, y a la vez que giraba su rostro para contemplar el nevado paisaje exterior, una idea se cruzó en su cabeza: allí afuera había peligro; allí afuera un asesino andaba suelto.

De vuelta en la cabaña, Levi se puso a trabajar de inmediato. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, el asesino tendría oportunidad de capturar más víctimas. Eso era lo que menos quería. Ya se había convencido por completo. No podía ser coincidencia que intentasen atacarlo a él, justo a él, quien llevaba a cabo una extensiva investigación sobre el caso más polémico del historial de desapariciones en Suecia. Y si bien nadie que no fuese cercano a Lancel, como Erwin Smith o su ama de llaves, estaba al tanto de su trabajo, en un pueblo tan pequeño como Orvud las noticias volaban como el viento, sobre todo con la llegada invasiva de todo el resto de los Lindberg. Y tal vez, Mikasa no se equivocaba con sus comentarios: ¿Cuál de todos ellos era el asesino?

―Mikasa, tengo que conversar contigo algo serio ―le dijo, Levi, con brusquedad.

Ella no pareció inmutarse. Estaban en la sala de estar; él sentado en el escritorio frente al ordenador y ella de pie en medio de la sala con Kristeva en los brazos, acariciándola.

―Dime ―contestó a secas.

―Está claro que este trabajo se pondrá más agresivo con el tiempo. Yo no quisiera que te expusieras a eventos de este tipo. No puedo, bajo ningún punto, pedirte que te quedes ―alzó su mirada hacia ella; lucía cansado y la herida estaba enrojecida―: Si tú quieres irte, yo lo entenderé. Y todos los trámites los haré por ti, conversaré con Lancel, hablaremos sobre tu paga, y si quier…

―No me iré ―declaró, con una voz tan dulce que parecía incluso infantil.

Levi no pudo dar crédito a sus palabras.

―¿Cómo dices? ―inquirió con torpeza.

―Me quedo, Levi ―a él le encantaba que lo llamase por su nombre―. Me quedo hasta al final. Si hay un enfermo de mierda rodando libre, yo me quedo. Y no descansaré hasta verle tras las rejas o mejor aún, muerto.

Y Levi recordó su discurso sobre los hombres que odiaban a las mujeres. Entonces lo supo: sí, ella lucharía hasta el final.

―Qué bueno saberlo ―asintió, mirándola con interés, tanto, que la hizo romper la conexión visual―. Por ahora no vamos a comentarle nada de los versículos a Lancel. Con la suerte que traemos, de seguro hacemos que le dé algo al corazón.

―¿No has visto el correo que te envié? ―Mikasa lo interrumpió, mientras ella se dedicaba a peinar a Kristeva.

―No, ¿averiguaste algo?

―Un amigo lo hizo por mí ―dijo desinteresada.

―¿Un amigo? ―indagó Levi.

―Así es. Le digo Raven; él realiza trabajos como los que hago yo…

―Es hacker ―clamó Levi con petulancia.

Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina, una que lo hizo retractarse de inmediato de su exabrupto.

―Lo siento.

―Denis Semiónov es el dueño de Kylans Port; su dueño, su gerente, su sostenedor, su todo ―comentó Mikasa, obviando los comentarios de Levi―. Este sujeto…

―¿Sí? ―preguntó Levi curioso, al darse cuenta que Mikasa comenzaba a perderse en sus pensamientos.

―¿Conoces las películas «snuff»? ―le preguntó con rostro asqueado.

―Esos vídeos de violaciones, torturas… ¿eso?

―Los mismos ―indicó ella―. Denis Semiónov consume películas de ese tipo. Raven indagó primero quién estaba a cargo del pub. Con su nombre examinó todos los registros que hubiese de él. Encontró: diversas publicaciones del Kylans Port; unos trabajos y archivos su época universitaria que subió a internet, puesto que el sujeto se especializó en Ingeniería Comercial; su tesis de grado; cuentas de redes sociales y de estas extrajo su correo; la copia de un curriculum vitae en una página de postulaciones laborales. Del curriculum extrajo su dirección: vive en una parcela a las afueras de Trost. Luego hizo una compilación de sus intereses y comenzó a enviarle correo spam, todos ellos con virus, aquellos que nos permiten entrar a las computadoras sigilosamente… finalmente, el hijo de puta abrió uno y cayó…

―¿A mí me hiciste eso? ―preguntó Levi, aterrado.

―Creo que sí… y también caíste ―le dijo rascándose la mejilla―. ¿Pero eso qué importa ahora? El dueño de Kylans Port es un cerdo asqueroso de cuarenta y cinco años; Helen Lindberg tenía la dirección del pub guardada entre sus prendas; Helen desaparece; ella investigaba la horda de asesinatos que se produjeron en su época ―le dijo Mikasa, señalando la pizarra que él mismo había armado―: saca tus conclusiones.

―Sé que corremos peligro. Es todo lo que sé por ahora ―y de pronto se puso a trabajar de nuevo.

De inmediato, revisó el correo que le había enviado Mikasa con una copia de todo lo que había recopilado Raven.

Levi trabajó durante todo el día sin pausa, por lo tanto, Mikasa se encargó de ayudar con las tareas de la casa: lavó la vajilla, ordenó y realizó las compras de provisiones para la semana, para los tres (con Kristeva). Al volver todo seguía igual, parecía como si el periodista se hubiese quedado en la misma posición. Tecleaba y tecleaba y no paraba de teclear, y a la vez, dejaba anotaciones en su libreta de apuntes.

Mikasa se acercó a él y tomó a Kristeva en brazos nuevamente.

―¿La quieres mucho? ―no quería inquietarla, pero se le hacía curioso que con la gata fuesen las únicas veces en que la veía "cariñosa".

―Claro ―admitió Mikasa.

―¿Por qué le pusiste Kristeva? ―quiso saber, dejando de lado su trabajo por un momento.

―Cuando la encontré, tenía un collar y eso decía en la medalla.

Levi quedó perplejo.

―¿No era que la habías rescatado del crudo y frío invierno? ―rogó porque así fuese.

―No ―le respondió sin más.

―¿Me quieres decir que nos hemos robado un gato? ―Mikasa no estaba mirándolo, pero pudo imaginarse su ojo palpitando al preguntarle eso.

―No creo que tuviese familia. No vive casi nadie por aquí cerca y cada vez que voy a la tienda reviso si hay carteles de «se busca», pero no hay nada. Además, un gato doméstico no debiese andar abandonado por ahí. Quizás alguien la tiró por aquí, esperando a que se muriera ―abrazó a la pequeña regalona que ronroneaba con fuerza.

―Pensé que me contarías una historia más épica ―Levi rio cansino.

Y Mikasa le sonrió de vuelta.

La noche se adentró sigilosa y a esas alturas, Levi había comenzado a cabecear. Ya no podía más, se había exigido hasta la última gota, y ahora veía las consecuencias en la pantalla borrosa.

―Ve a dormir ―le dijo Mikasa―. Yo seguiré por unas horas más, no tengo sueño.

―Está bien ―aceptó sin objetar.

Se puso de pie, cediéndole el trono y se dirigió camino a su habitación para acostarse y dormir.

A medida que avanzaba pensaba en que, al día siguiente, se levantaría tarde. Se lo merecía por todo lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo, una idea lo hizo detenerse a mitad del pasillo. Era una locura, pero quería intentarlo, porque el día anterior en la tina también había sido una locura y había ocurrido de todos modos, ¿por qué no intentar?

―Mikasa ―se había devuelto.

Ella volteó a verlo, sorprendida. Justo estaba revisando los versículos y analizando las causas de muerte.

―Sé que esta cabaña no es un muy grande y que por tales motivos has decidido dormir en el sofá. Pero creo que ahora tenemos más confianza; dormimos juntos en mi departamento, como simples amigos ―intentó sonar lo más natural posible―. Así que, si no te molesta, podrías dormir en la cama grande conmigo. No debería haber problemas, yo no voy a hacerte nada. Así te evitas seguir durmiendo incómoda en el sofá.

Mikasa dio dos pestañeos rápidos y mantuvo su boca formando una línea recta. Sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal y su respiración más quieta.

No tenía respuesta pronta para eso.

Dios. Levi Ackerman era toda una caja de pandora. Pero ella lo era aún más.

―Está bien ―asintió, aguantado una tonta risa que amenazaba con escapar.

Él asintió con convicción.

―Cuando tengas sueño, dirígete a la pieza con toda confianza. No te preocupes si me despierto.

―Bueno ―le dijo ella, amablemente, mientras lo veía partir.

Y aunque aceptó, se quedó trabajando toda la noche. No supo si por rehuir la situación o porque estaba realmente comprometida con el caso. Mas la primera opción se le hacía mucho más convincente. Estaba posponiendo el momento en que tendría que aventurarse a ese cuarto y deslizarse entre las mismas sábanas que él ocupaba.

Comenzó a mordisquearse el borde del pulgar, mientras tenía la mirada perdida en la pantalla del ordenador.

Se había dicho a sí misma que no estaba hecha para amar, y eso era así, no porque ella no tuviese sentimientos, sino porque tenía miedo de sufrir. Así como cuando había perdido a su madre: la había amado, y ella ya no estaba. No quería repetir el ciclo, no quería aferrarse a nadie para terminar perdiéndolo después.

Pero daban lo mismo las excusas, porque todas sus promesas consigo misma habían comenzado a romperse.

* * *

...

 **N/A2: En este capítulo, como pueden ver, me dediqué más a los sentimientos de Mikasa. Lo creí necesario, porque siempre me enfoco más en Levi, y quiero que el fic abarque a los dos por igual.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Déjenme sus sabrosos reviews y nos estamos leyendo en el prox cap.**

 **PD: In Fine Temporis demorará un poco. Es que el capítulo es largo y no he tenido mucho tiempo. Sin contar el hecho de los plagios que me desmotivaron un poco, pero ¡qué rayos!, con tres tazas de café estoy lista para empezar de nuevo ;)**

 **PD2: Quiero hacer un fanfic inspirado en Lolita de Vladimir Nabokov, con Daddy Issues de soundtrack ;u; Dios, esa canción es tan LeviMika que me duele oírla jajaja. Pero luego pienso que no quiero que piensen que soy una depravada… :D …. :D jajaja (sí quieren leer algo así bien sugar daddy, me dicen 1313 wuajsñdlkj)**

 **¡Saludos! Love ya all.**

 **Matt.**


	6. La Reina y sus fantasmas

**N/A: Hello, dudes! Este capítulo contiene una cita literal del primer libro de Millennium: Los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres. Y abusé de varias referencias de la historia original jajaja pero el resto, como de costumbre, es parte de mi imaginación. Los invito a leer.**

 **¡Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:** La Reina y los fantasmas

21 de julio al 22 de julio

Levi Ackerman despertó esa mañana a causa de los incesantes tecleos que repiqueteaban en su oído. Sin abrir los ojos aún, giró, acomodándose en la cama para dar de frente con la responsable del insistente ruidito. Cuando Levi abrió los ojos, vio que Mikasa Ackerman estaba allí, con el ordenador portátil sobre la cama, mientras ella se hallaba sentada sobre la misma. El último detalle en que reparó fue que ella vestía una camiseta agujereada y unos insufribles y diminutos _hot pants_ que dejaban a la vista la parte del tatuaje que no era visible regularmente, parte de su cadera, su muslo y el tentador pliegue entre la unión de ambos.

Y aunque la vio allí, pareciendo confianzuda y tranquila como si nada ocurriese, Levi sabía que ella no había pasado la noche allí con él. Lo supo cuando, durante el transcurso de las horas, despertó a intervalos y en cada ocasión notó que ella no yacía a su lado. No le pareció de extrañarse; era tan orgullosa… pero si estaba trabajando tan ensimismada, podía ser que entonces se había amanecido formulando el informe con los datos que habían recopilado de momento. No obstante, no debía ser de ese modo. Tenía que descansar, como todo ser humano.

―¿No dormiste nada? ―indagó con voz pastosa, haciendo a la joven voltear.

Levi se acomodó boca arriba, usando uno de sus brazos para apoyar su cabeza.

―No me pareció necesario ―comentó ella con desinterés, y volvió a teclear.

―¿Necesario? ―enarcó una ceja―. Eres un ser humano, mujer.

―Mi organismo se ha adaptado a cierto estilo de vida ―confesó―. Sinceramente, no necesitaba dormir, o hubiese perdido las ideas que tenía sobre la redacción del informe.

Levi se mordió el labio inferior, lentamente, y ella estaba mirándolo cuando articuló el gesto. La hizo estremecer por la forma en que la miraba y la manera en que intentaba analizar esas costumbres tan propias de ella, pero tan antinaturales cuando se excedía. Mikasa Ackerman sabía que no podría explicárselo y que para lograrlo, de todos modos, debía recurrir a referenciar la penosa historia de su vida. Y a pesar de que confiaba en él un poco más cada día, aún consideraba que ese aspecto catalogaba de íntimo y delicado. Se le dificultaba aún más porque no tenía el talento suficiente para verbalizarlo de forma adecuada.

Suspiró y volvió a trabajar en el portátil. Mas al segundo siguiente dio un respingo cuando sintió la cálida mano de Levi Ackerman resiguiendo los trazos del dibujo de su tatuaje que se hallaban a la altura de su cadera. Los dedos recorrieron con firmeza las líneas más cargadas de tinta y se aventuraron más allá, hasta posarse en la zona lumbar de Mikasa.

Fue entonces, en ese mismo momento, en que Levi decidió que si ella jugaba sucio, él lo haría también. La haría confesar algún día la verdadera razón del magno beso apasionado que le había dado, así le costase mucho tiempo poder lograrlo, lo intentaría de todos modos. Comenzaba ahora su plan: realizar todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para desmenuzar a Mikasa Ackerman hasta la última partícula. Después de todo, él no era su enemigo, por el contrario, tenía un ardoroso afán por protegerla y quererla. En eso pensaba, mientras su mano se paseaba por la espalda de la joven, resignándose a recibir un zarpazo o un insulto… pero eso no sucedió.

Retiró la mano, luego de pasar mucho tiempo repitiendo el gesto y esperando por nada. Entonces ella habló:

―Pon tu mano en mi espalda ―musitó, con un tono tan dulce e infantil, que logró agitar la respiración de Levi Ackerman a punto de crisis febril―. Me gusta.

Levi se preguntó si aquella petición hubiese sido cuestionable… en otro contexto, claro. Ahora no tenía nada que objetar, más bien obedeció contento. Mantuvo la caricia en la región lumbar de la joven, con su palma abierta, deslizándose de un lado a otro, como un limpiaparabrisas. Mikasa soltó un largo suspiro y continuó con su trabajo, tecleando con apuro, y sin despegar la vista de la pantalla. Era como si el tierno roce le ayudara a concentrarse.

Durante los minutos siguientes, Levi contempló su figura desde atrás: sus hombros finos, sus brazos delgados, su cintura que podría caberle en una sola mano, sus caderas, el cabello recortado. Era esquiva, altanera, brusca y antisocial; pero él, quién se había aventurado a escudriñar más allá de lo que su estoica fachada relucía, podía decir que ella era muy vulnerable, que podía romperse con facilidad si se tocaban sus puntos sensibles. Ese debía ser el motivo que tenía para mostrarse así, recelosa de todo.

No fue necesario sopesar cuánto tiempo más tendría que estar así, sobándole la espalda. Al apenas terminar, Mikasa guardó y respaldó todos los archivos. Cerró todas sus sesiones y los programas que había utilizado, para suspender su equipo y apartarlo. Había determinado que ya era hora de ponerse en pie.

―Sin querer ser invasivo...

―Esa primera premisa me anuncia, a todas luces, que sí lo vas a ser ―espetó ella, con frialdad, mirándolo por sobre su hombro.

Levi se quedó con los labios entreabiertos, y los cerró a la vez que pestañeaba con suavidad.

―¿Estás segura de que no vas a dormir nada? No me parece correcto, ni saludable ―le dijo sin rodeos―. No es que me interese cómo hayas vivido antes, o como quieras vivir ahora, tan solo intento hacerte comprender que, para la investigación que estamos realizando ―densa por lo demás―, es necesario que descanses bien.

Ella lo observó con expresión huraña.

Levi se sentó en la cama, apoyándose en sus manos. Ahora estaban hombro contra hombro, mirándose con detenimiento, mientras buscaban algo más para decirse.

―No me conoces ―ese había sido un golpe bajo de parte de Mikasa―. No lo suficiente como para acreditar que no podré rendir si no he dormido una noche. Te recuerdo que he dormido todo este tiempo en el sillón y tú aquí. Podría haberme desvelado muchas noches, y tú no tendrías por qué enterarte.

Levi exhaló con pesadez, manteniéndose en su posición como si la desafiara. Y ella se sentía tremendamente inquieta con el baño de cálido aliento que le cubrió el rostro. _¿Qué se creía el Levi Ackerman de mierda?_

Le había dado un beso, sí. Y podría darle más si quisiera, porque ella decidía cuándo y cómo sucedería. Le gustaba, pero le fastidiaba que él coquetease con ella de esta manera tan descarada: por poco, inclinándose hacia ella, haciendo más que evidente sus intenciones malignas. Empero, ella no tenía ni la más remota intención de satisfacer sus pretensiones; era a su ritmo, bajo las reglas de su juego, o nada.

O nada…

Estaban a escasos centímetros, observándose ya sin la inquina infantil que les había dominado segundos atrás. Estar juntos sobre la misma cama no hacía el asunto menos grave. Levi Ackerman tenía el poder de tomarla entre sus brazos y girarla para someterla bajo suyo. Mikasa tenía el poder de dejarse hacer… solo que ella, aunque _darketa_ descarriada, jamás sería esa clase de mujer. No se dejaría llevar tan fácilmente… mucho menos cuando ambos no habían dicho nada al respecto, ni una sola conversación sobre su verdadero sentir.

Mikasa refunfuñó molesta, y se puso de pie para salir de la habitación.

―Prepararé el desayuno ―dijo al aire, cortando la tensión.

.

.*.

.

Aquella mañana de pleno paisaje invernal, Levi Ackerman decidió visitar al abogado de Lancel, Erwin Smith. Habían acordado, junto a Mikasa, no contar nada al anciano Lindberg, sin antes mesurar de qué modo podría resultar menos peligroso para la salud del hombre. Y Levi concluyó que el mejor conducto para llegar a ese objetivo, era plantearle los nuevos descubrimientos al abogado. Después de todo, él solía funcionar como una suerte de mediador.

El hombre no vivía muy lejos de la cabaña que usaban; aproximadamente, quince minutos en auto tras enfilar por la carretera. La casa que le pertenecía era ostentosa, no en tamaño, pero sí en diseño. Tenía un gran antejardín, y un sendero de ingreso recientemente limpiado, debido a la enorme masa blanca de nieve que obstruía el paso. Varias plantas decoraban la entrada a ambos costados de la puerta, la que era tan grande como para permitir que dos personas entrasen a la vez; los ventanales llegaban hasta el suelo y algunas ventanas más pequeñas tenían barrotes pintados. Desde las afueras podía percibirse la cálida luz provenir desde adentro.

El día estaba tan nublado que lucía sombrío, oscuro.

Levi se bajó de su vehículo, temblando, sus dientes castañeando y los hombros encogidos en un inútil intento por guarecerse del frío. Llamó a la puerta con apuro, anhelando firmemente que el hombre no demorase en atender.

Cuando Erwin Smith abrió la puerta, una brisa cálida escapó desde el interior del hogar. Y el pobre periodista se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

―¿Un whisky? ―sugirió el abogado, enarcando una ceja.

―Un café sería mucho mejor ―tartamudeó Levi, jadeante.

―¿Un café irlandés? También lleva whisky ―insistió el hombre.

Levi lo contempló contrito, pero asintió, cediendo finalmente.

Ingresaron a la sala de estar tras cruzar el recibidor. Levi se aventuró sin dudar a los mullidos sillones que se encontraban más cerca de la chimenea que estaba encendida. Se acurrucó ahí, apoyándose en el respaldar y acostumbrándose al repentino cambio de temperatura, mientras esperaba paciente por su café.

Erwin Smith no tardó en aparecer con una bandeja y los cafés. Trajo consigo, además, sándwiches de queso caliente y aceitunas.

―No se corte, coma lo que quiera comer ―Erwin depositó la bandeja en la mesa de centro.

Levi asintió y tomó su taza de café para comenzar a beber.

―Gracias ―dijo.

―¿Ha ocurrido algún percance con la investigación? ―Erwin fue directo.

Levi alzó la mirada cuando aún bebía café, haciendo ver sus ojos algo intimidantes. Erwin frunció el ceño, pero se mostró interesado.

―Más que percance, hemos tenido buenos avances.

―¿Desde que la señorita Ackerman está aquí? Vaya, veo que ha sido una buena sugerencia.

―Desde luego ―mencionó Levi, dejando la taza en la mesa de centro de nuevo―. Pero el asunto por el que estoy aquí es mucho más delicado. Necesito su consejo.

Erwin Smith acababa de mascar un sándwich cuando Levi pidió su ayuda. Su expresión fue de sorpresa: las espesas cejas curvadas y la boca llena, mascando con vigor. Bebió café para esclarecerse la garganta, y finalmente prestó directa atención a su visitante.

―Coménteme.

―Seré claro y preciso: tengo información sobre Helen que no está incluida en los informes policiales ―Erwin pareció palidecer―. Encontramos documentos que nos indican que ella tenía conocimientos sobre una red de tráfico sexual. Usted comprenderá que no puedo revelarle esto a Lancel…

―¡Ni lo mencione! ―el horror en el rostro de Smith era imposible de replicar, y no solo eso, sino también el desconcierto―. ¿Cómo fue posible?

―No revelaré fuentes ni medios antes de tener concretado el informe ―aclaró Levi, conservando su postura pedante.

La mirada de Smith vacilaba de un lado a otro, intentando tragar la noticia.

―Entiendo, entiendo… ―manifestó, meneando su cabeza.

―El asunto es que necesitaré el financiamiento de Lancel durante mucho tiempo más, si seguimos teniendo frutos de este tipo. ¿Cómo se lo pido, sin hacerle ilusiones, ni que intente sonsacarme información?

Erwin Smith no podía dar crédito de lo que estaba oyendo: una red de tráfico sexual. Si aquella era la primera pista en meses, el resultado final parecía ser desolador. Se preguntó qué hubiese hecho él mismo ante una situación así, y, sinceramente, se negaba a querer saberlo.

No obstante, Lancel Lindberg era tan persistente, que seguiría hasta el final, no descansaría hasta saber la verdad, así esta fuese infinitamente dolorosa.

¡Era terrible! El solo pensar qué podría haberle pasado a esa pobre niña.

―¿En esto entro yo? ―averiguó Smith, temeroso.

―Claramente. Necesito que sea usted quién le pida más tiempo a Lancel. Si él intenta desistir en algún punto, la investigación quedaría descubierta de recursos. Y créame que ya hemos invertido bastante.

―¿Y qué puedo decirle? ―pensó en voz alta.

―Ese es su trabajo ―indicó Levi, para luego volver a beber café.

Erwin Smith lo sopesó durante unos segundos.

―Bien, le diré que han encontrado ciertas inconsistencias en algunos informes, y que necesitan más tiempo para resolver las conexiones…―dudó, mirando el rostro incrédulo de Levi―, y los ¿vacíos? Sí… que puedan existir, ya que al hacerlo… podrían hallar respuestas ―Levi inclinó su cabeza hacia un costado, atento―, que antes parecían inconclusas. ¿Le parece?

―Me parece ―asintió Levi.

―Podría sugerirle una reunión. Y usted, como buen periodista, formulará preguntas falsas que puedan rellenar la charla.

Sin embargo, ante la idea, Levi tuvo una ocurrencia.

―No ―espetó―. No, en realidad, prefiero que la reunión sea real. Necesito saber si Lancel sabe algunas cosas que nosotros no.

―¿Cómo qué? ―indagó Erwin, encogiendo de hombros, desconcertado―. Ustedes tienen toda la información existente.

―¿Quién es Denis Semiónov? ―inquirió, receloso.

El abogado frunció el rostro completo y miró hacia la nada mientras intentaba hacer memoria.

―Creo que no he oído ese nombre antes.

―Necesito saber si Lancel sí ―clamó Levi, con arrebato, contemplando a Smith con preocupación en la mirada.

Erwin relajó su postura, mostrándose más fraterno y empático.

Comprendió el rigor del asunto, la toma decisiones que estaba llevando a cabo Levi Ackerman. Era complejo; decirle a Lancel que su nieta sabía sobre una red de tráfico sexual sería enviarlo directo al hospital con un infarto. Porque, por inconsecuente que se oyese, Lancel podía esperarse hasta la muerte de Helen, pero no algo tan indigno como aquello.

Era una noticia de alto impacto.

―Por ahora, usted se encuentra con días de descanso, luego de lo que ocurrió con el disparo. Es lo que me comentó Lancel ―prosiguió Smith.

―Da lo mismo ―Levi encogió los hombros con desinterés―. Usualmente, el tiempo lo administro yo. Si él me dice que tengo día libre, puedo pasarlo trabajando de todos modos.

―No ―Erwin sacudió la cabeza, negando―, no… Me refiero a que debe ocuparlo, digo, su tiempo libre. No avance más hasta que tenga la reunión que necesita con Lancel. Tómese un respiro. Yo le contactaré en cuánto haya conversado con Lancel y tenga una respuesta positiva. No tardaré, lo prometo. Procuraré que sea durante el día.

―¿Y en qué influye que yo me tome un respiro?

―Solo porque tiene un semblante terrible ―Erwin fue sincero―. Descanse, se le está cayendo el rostro a causa del cansancio.

Levi Ackerman pareció dolido. La vanidad hizo lo suyo tras los comentarios del hombre. Mas, al segundo siguiente, aceptó sin rechistar. Sabía que era cierto.

.

.*.

.

―Entonces, ¿nos encerraremos aquí a esperar que te llamen por teléfono? ―habló Mikasa, mientras Levi conectaba el portátil a la televisión de la sala de estar.

Ella se hallaba sentada en el sillón, envuelta en una frazada y con un tazón de té caliente en la mano. No estaba de acuerdo con pausar el trabajo, aun cuando entendía el cansancio de Levi Ackerman. Él podría dormir tres siglos si quería, no tenía por qué arrastrarla a participar de sus planes. Él quería ver televisión, ella quería revisar la redacción del informe y considerar si faltaba añadir algo.

Él no se lo permitió.

―¿Qué problema tienes? ―protestó él, terminando de configurar la pantalla.

―El tiempo ―insistió―. Perdemos tiempo.

―Tus informes siempre están redactados a la perfección ―comentó él, al aire―. No entiendo por qué te esmeras tanto, es imposible mejorarlo, ya está demasiado bien.

Mikasa guardó silencio, estrechando sus labios con inquietud y mostrándole su mirada húmeda; estaba irritada. Pero con su cara de muñeca de porcelana, no parecía más que una niña berrinchuda. Además, de lucir tremendamente preciosa.

Levi Ackerman se mordió el labio, y recordó sus planes de desmenuzarla. Por lo tanto, lanzó otro comentario que sabía que la desconcertaría, pero que dejaría en evidencia aquello que poco a poco surgía en él.

―Me gusta tu estilo de redacción, en serio ―le dijo―. Desde que comencé a leerte, se ha vuelto una de mis favoritas.

Mikasa escondió la mirada. Y Levi se dio por ganador.

Y mientras tanto, Mikasa insistía en rabiar, sobre todo en su silencio mental.

« _Como intente seguir con sus galanterías, se ganará una buena patada en los huevos, por estúpido_ ».

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía otra alternativa, Mikasa se sumó a los planes de Levi, contra su voluntad, claramente. No obstante, algo en todo aquello la estremecía. La idea de compartir un momento, juntos, era tentadora, y no lograba explicar por qué, si ponía sus mayores esfuerzos en intentar olvidar al condenado periodista.

Pero Levi Ackerman tenía talentos, y el mejor de todos ellos era el de poder meterse en su mente con una facilidad atemorizante.

Intentó distraerse viéndolo actuar. Lo vio conectar el disco duro al portátil, para luego revisar su lista de películas, buscando algo interesante que ver. Sin embargo, Mikasa debió reprimir una risilla al darse cuenta de que Levi ya las había visto todas, y ninguna le llenaba lo suficiente como para verla de nuevo.

Levi le sugirió ver una en línea, pero Mikasa tampoco cooperaba dándole opciones.

―Al menos dime qué tipo de películas ves, y yo me hago la idea ―bufó él, cansado de buscar y buscar.

Así, se pasaron media hora intentando escoger algo decente para ver. Mikasa no cooperaba, y Levi comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

A ese paso, Smith llamaría en cualquier momento, y debería decir adiós a su día de descanso.

―Por última vez, ¿qué quieres ver? ―resopló, agotado por estar en cuclillas.

―Pon una película porno ―soltó ella, simplemente.

Levi volteó la cabeza para atisbarla por sobre su hombro, moviéndose con tétrica lentitud, y al dar con el rostro de la joven, vio como ella le entregó una fingida sonrisa, extendiendo sus labios exageradamente. Parecía estarse burlando de él.

Pero si ella jugaba sucio, él también lo haría. Lo recordó.

Y Levi, siendo tan provocador como era, lo hizo. Puso una película porno. Y la vieron juntos.

―Esta mierda es muy aburrida―rezongó Levi―. Te aseguro que el sol en Orvud, siendo casi inexistente, calienta más que esta cosa.

―Toda la razón, colega ―suspiró Mikasa, decepcionada―. Llevan quince minutos en la misma posición, la tipa gime exageradamente y el sujeto no emite un ápice de estar pasándolo bien; no me gustan los hombres silenciosos…

Y eso a Levi le llamó tremendamente la atención.

―¿No? ¿Cómo es eso? ―curioseó, aventurándose a seguir conociéndola más.

Ella lo contempló con seriedad, pero no molesta. En realidad, estaba pensando en cómo explicárselo, y dado que ahora confiaba más en él, esbozó un asomo informativo.

―En este tipo de películas siempre son las mujeres quienes parecen disfrutar hasta un punto irreal, forzándose a gritar con exagerada agonía y tormento… mientras el tipo hace lo suyo sin más. Es horrendo ―confesó―. Resulta realmente estimulante oír un jadeo, un gemido, un gruñido o lo que sea que te demuestre que…

Y no supo cómo seguir.

―Que él también lo está disfrutando ―acudió Levi, logrando que ella asintiese.

―No me refiero a que me agraden los tipos ruidosos, tan solo que sepan relajarse, abrirse, entregarse ―terminó susurrando, y luego bebió más de su té que comenzaba a enfriarse.

Levi pensó que era irónico que ella gustase de ese tipo de gente, cuando ella misma no era capaz de entregarse, bajo ningún punto o circunstancia. Sin embargo, por el simple hecho de estar ahí, con él, contándole cosas íntimas, se había ganado un ascenso de nivel: más tres puntos de confianza. Y Levi pensó que sería correcto intentar escarbar aún más.

―Creo lo mismo ―admitió él―. Mira, ya no nos llevamos tan mal, tenemos algo en común ―soltó con atrevimiento.

Y aunque creyó que ella se molestaría, ocurrió todo lo contrario. Le correspondió con una sonrisa, una bella sonrisa de aquellas que solo había visto el día en que Samantha los acompañó en el auto.

―Interesante ―lo miró con picardía.

―¿Y cómo podríamos ponerle a esto? Es como alguna coincidencia ―dijo Levi.

Mikasa repasó la idea. _¿Una coincidencia?_ Una bastante conspirativa, si se pensaba. De algún modo inexplicable, habían cruzado sus caminos hasta formar una intensa relación inusual. Una que, aunque tirante en primera instancia, de momento era una interacción pasiva agresiva. Y, sin embargo, era un juego de tira y afloja que se permitían, cuando tenían la paciencia suficiente.

Les gustaba. No lo sabían con exactitud del otro, pero así era.

Y existía una frase que Mikasa conocía y que podía decirle. Una que podía englobar la completa situación.

― _Koi no yokan_ ―le dijo sin más.

Levi enarcó ambas cejas con sorpresa.

―¿Y eso es?

―Japonés…

Y de a poco iban saliendo las verdades.

―Tienes sangre japonesa. ¿Por eso tus rasgos? ―indagó, con calma, evitando por lo más sagrado, inquietarla.

―Mi madre era japonesa ―comentó ella.

―¿Naciste en Japón?

―No ―dijo ella, dándole otro sorbo a su té. Y luego de unos segundos de silencio, se sintió dispuesta a confesar una parte de su verdad―: Nací en Klorva, Siberia Oriental.

―¿Klorva? El pueblo más frío del mundo ―se sorprendió Levi―. Ahora entiendo por qué andas tan desabrigada siempre; estás acostumbrada al frío.

―Así es ―dijo―. Klorva es un palacio de nieves eternas.

―Las que nunca se derriten… Me lo imagino ―asintió, aún atónito―. Pero tengo entendido que el paisaje es maravilloso, ¿no? Por algo le denominan _palacio._

―Las construcciones naturales de hielo son fascinantes ―añadió―. Debe ser por eso.

―Sin ningún afán de incomodarte, puedo preguntar ―ella sintió―: ¿Cómo terminaste naciendo en Rusia entonces, si tu madre provenía de Japón?

―Mi padre era alemán, pero se fue a vivir a Rusia por temas de trabajo, se nacionalizó ruso y, luego de un par de años, conoció a mi madre. Ella estaba de visita en Rusia, porque una prima suya la invitó a pasar un buen tiempo, puesto que mi madre estaba atravesando por un largo período de estrés. Entonces, conoció a mi padre, en aquel viaje.

―Entonces ―Levi parecía confundido―, déjame ver si lo entendí: eres de raíces alemán-japonesas, pero fuiste de nacionalidad rusa, de la región de Siberia, y ahora vives en Suecia, nacionalizada como sueca.

Él se quedó con la boca abierta luego de hablar.

―Sí. Nos mudamos a Suecia cuando yo tenía trece años ―murmuró, un poco cohibida al darse cuenta ella misma de cuántas naciones tenía encima.

―Vaya ―él parecía animoso―. No deberías quedarte callada tan seguido. Eres alguien muy interesante.

Mikasa le sonrió un poco más tímida.

―Pero aún no me dices qué significa aquello que dijiste.

Ella se quedó viéndolo con un brillo diferente en los ojos, mas no le dio la respuesta.

 _Koi No yokan_ era un término japonés que describía la sensación que se tiene al conocer una persona de la que sabes que vas a terminar enamorándote. Distaba del amor a primera vista, porque _koi no yokan_ hacía alusión a una verdadera conexión, a una real y profunda que ocurriría en un futuro sin evasiones.

Y aunque Mikasa dudaba con creces de poder enamorarse, sentía que algo similar estaba ocurriéndoles. Tal vez no del modo más romántico, pero sí estaban formando un vínculo especial, cediendo a una atracción casi surreal que les plantó cara desde el primer momento en que se vieron, hacía meses atrás. Y a pesar de que a Mikasa le irritaba enormemente, no podía negar que tener la amistad de Levi Ackerman era la primera buena novedad que tenía en mucho tiempo.

―Deberás averiguarlo tú mismo ―dijo finalmente.

―Si ni siquiera sé cómo se escribe ―a Mikasa le pareció ver un pequeño puchero en el labio inferior de Levi, mientras él estaba concentrado en sus propias manos.

La alerta sonó como alarma en su cabeza, cuando sintió el calor ascender en su estómago.

―No me refería a averiguarlo en internet ―musitó ella, esquivando por todos los medios la conexión visual. No podía evitar sentir por él.

―¿Y cómo entonces? ―mas con esa pregunta, la hizo voltear de forma abrupta.

Se observaron mutuamente durante largos minutos. Levi se perdió en las incontables pestañas espesas de Mikasa Ackerman, y ella lo hizo en la inmensidad del azul de los ojos frente a ella.

Había un millón de decisiones que Mikasa sabía que había tomado de forma incorrecta, o no estaría donde estaba en aquel entonces, o no tendría aquel historial del que no gustaba platicar. Y aún con el paso de los años, seguía siendo tan llevada a sus ideas, arbitraria para cada cosa que tenía en su cabeza, sus dogmas personales, sus creencias y convicciones. Por ende, no podía evitar seguir cometiendo errores; y este era uno de ellos: ver a Levi Ackerman con otros ojos. Este problema surgía bajo la premisa de que «ella jamás se negaba nada», sobre todo porque se consideraba más libre que cualquier otra cosa.

No obstante, por alguna extraña razón muy compleja de entender para alguien tan simple de sentimientos como ella, no lograba explicar la sensación de encierro que le provocaba desear al hombre frente a ella. Quizás, porque sabía que sus sentimientos, inexplicables, la arrastraban a querer estar con él siempre. No de forma pasajera, como con sus demás intereses amorosos.

Se trataba de una emoción asfixiante, y al ser la primera vez que la experimentaba, la mantenía en un constante estado de confusión, más ambivalente que nunca: ira y seducción; interés y desprecio; cariño e irritación; todo en la justa y equilibrada medida.

―Maldito Levi Ackerman…―susurró, y se acercó a él con cuidado. Después de todo, ¿qué importaba? Si el siempre reaccionaba a su favor―. De mier…

El teléfono de Levi sonó, volviéndose de pronto el sonido más irritante que oirían jamás.

Mikasa masculló un ruido ininteligible, y Levi tuvo que cerrar la boca, para tragar saliva. Se había quedado expectante ante el acercamiento de la joven.

Nunca odiaría más a Erwin Smith.

―¿Diga? ―contestó.

Y la película porno siguió resonando de fondo.

―¿Señor Ackerman? ―carraspeó Smith.

―Sí, le oigo ―Levi intentó arreglar el infortunio subiendo el tono del voz y hablando de corrido―. Sí, estoy aquí. ¿Conversó con Lancel? ¡¿Qué le dijo?!

Mientras, Mikasa se ponía de pie rápidamente para detener el video.

―… Estará esperándole durante la tarde… Si gusta, la señorita Ackerman puede asistir también…

Levi suspiró agotado. Y luego sonrió.

―Gracias, señor Smith. Ahí estaré…

Cuando cortó la llamada, observó a Mikasa desde su posición. Había conseguido detener la reproducción del video demasiado tarde. Sin más que hacer, ella se mordió el labio inferior y se encogió de hombros con suavidad, reprimiendo una risa.

¡Vaya suerte la suya!

.

.*.

.

Una de las más grandes curiosidades de Levi Ackerman era si Lancel Lindberg era realmente así de ingenuo como parecía ser. Era un hombre poderoso y de grandes influencias; _ad portas_ de retirarse del mundo de los negocios, pero aún de gran renombre en el rubro si se averiguaba de él; proveniente de una familia con historial militar, intachable. Pero ahí, en su despacho, siendo consentido por las atenciones de su ama de llaves ―su té, una manta para el frío y pastelitos― no parecía más que un pobre anciano desdeñado.

Era demasiado cándido como para ser un empresario. Levi se esperaba más de alguien de su categoría, un hombre astuto y avaro, no alguien cálido y comprensivo como podía ser este personaje frente a él. No era, tampoco, algo de lo que poder quejarse. No hubiese querido trabajar para un estirado poco empático que le tratase del mismo modo en que le había tratado Ebba Björklund aquella noche en que cenó con los demás Lindberg.

Pero, tal vez, esperaba algo más de fortaleza de su parte. Tenía poder y una buena familia. ¿Por qué no hacía uso de ello?

―Mi abogado conversó conmigo, señor Ackerman ―comenzó Lancel, revolviendo su té.

Levi le imitó segundos después.

―¿Qué le ha dicho? ―quiso saber, ansioso. Eran todo un misterio las ocurrencias de Smith.

―Que usted encontró algunas inconsistencias en la investigación que respecta a mi nieta. Quiero que me diga, señor Ackerman, ¿cuáles son estas inconsistencias? ―el hombre se mostró serio, pero aún así preocupado, casi temeroso.

Tras sorber su té a modo de hacer tiempo, Levi sopesó la respuesta que le daría. Y por una vez en su vida, optó por ser sincero. No quería interrupciones en su trabajo, y la única manera de conseguirlo tenía que ver con delimitar los acercamientos que los demás tenían con el encargo que estaba realizando.

―Lancel ―esclareció su garganta―, considero que son puntos que, si bien no son concretos, me han entregado una motivación para sumarme a tu idea de creer que hay algo más que podamos encontrar ―el anciano enarcó ambas cejas en respuesta, parecía satisfecho con la buena noticia―. No obstante, no quiero hacerte ilusiones hasta tener el trabajo completo, con fuentes, con evidencia. Pero quiero pedirte que no abandones la investigación… no por ahora.

―No pensaba hacerlo ―manifestó con despreocupación―. Ni ahora ni en un futuro próximo. Lo que más anhelo es poder vivir hasta dar con el resultado de esta investigación, señor Ackerman. Es mi mayor sueño: morir sabiendo qué pasó con nieta ―su voz cansada comenzó a volverse temblorosa; gajes de la edad y de la conmoción―. Usted no imagina el dolor que significa para mí vivir así cada día… sin saber por qué desapareció. Y así estuviese muerta, yo le daría la sagrada sepultura que merece… pero la incertidumbre es la más pura agonía, se lo aseguro…

Si bien Levi no era una persona expresiva, al menos no al punto de ser evidente, sintió compasión por el anciano Lancel. Claramente, no podría imaginar, ni en un millón de años, lo que significaba aquel sentimiento de pérdida, de confusión, el vacío que la irresolución había sembrado en la vida del viejo. Pero intentaba ser comprensivo, contrastando la historia con su propia hija; Dios, debía ser horriblemente doloroso. Más aún, cuando toda su familia se había rendido, y él, a sus setenta y cinco años, no perdía la esperanza.

En suma a sus pensamientos, Lancel añadió:

―No me comentó que le pareció la cena con mi familia ―fue un intento de cortar la atmósfera fúnebre que instantes antes había tomado lugar.

Levi reaccionó, dejando de lado sus cavilaciones.

―Muy amables todos ―mintió, ahorrándose la sarta de críticas que tenía reservadas para todos ellos.

―¿Es así? ―sonrió Lancel, con picardía en la mirada, como si quisiera añadir algo más.

―Claro, parecen buenas personas. Ellos…

―No me mienta, señor Ackerman ―enunció Lancel, con voz fuerte y ronca, como un viejo sabio―. Todos ellos son una sarta de sabandijas que están a la espera de la herencia tras mi muerte. ¿Cree que no lo sé? Mis sobrinos y mis otros nietos, todos ellos expectantes por un porcentaje de todos esos millones ―masculló el hombre, mirando un punto fijo en la mesa.

―No podía decírselo así ―confesó Levi.

―Sea sincero conmigo, siempre. No hace falta que me mienta, por algo yo he puesto este caso, que es mi vida, en sus manos.

Y de pronto, Levi reparó en que sí, Lancel le había confiado su más preciado secreto.

―Aristócratas sacados de algún pésimo cuento sobre diferencias sociales ―Levi encogió de hombros―. Se me hicieron hasta caricaturescos.

―¡Así es, señor Ackerman! ―indicó Lancel, alzando un dedo al aire―. No dude en sumarlos a su lista de sospechas ―Levi ensanchó su mirada ampliamente, estupefacto ante la determinación del anciano. No era que no hubiese anotado a todos en su lista ya, pero oírlo como petición del interesado era muy distinto―. He pasado años fingiendo que soporto a esta gente, señor, aguantando su cinismo, porque eran mi familia… Hasta que en un punto de mi vida me di cuenta que familia no era sinónimo de amor ―había tanto dolor en la mirada de Lancel―. Responda afirmativamente, señor Ackerman…

Luego de oír las palabras arrebatadas, Levi sintió como se agarrotaba producto de la fuerza de los sentimientos de un hombre que perdió lo más valioso de su vida. Asintió, primero con lentitud hasta hacerlo con convicción, finalmente.

―Entendido ―respondió, aun manteniendo el movimiento de su cabeza.

―Haga lo que tenga que hacer. Yo no lo negaré los recursos, téngalo claro ―Levi se contentó al oírlo.

Y de inmediato recordó otra de las razones que tenía para estar ahí.

―Lancel, hay algo que quiero preguntar ―esta vez, su rostro era severo―. Necesito saber si reconoces el nombre de Denis Semiónov.

―Sí, claro ―respondió con simpleza―. ¿Lo encontró en los documentos de Helen? Él participó de charlas en el colegio de Helen; estudiaba Ingeniería Comercial, y realizaba cátedras sobre emprendimiento. Ella parecía estar interesada en sus charlas, aunque sus hermanos solían fastidiarla y decirle que en realidad estaba prendada del sujeto, a pesar de que él ya era mayor.

A Levi le explotó la consciencia. Una sumatoria de eventos y de información se volvió un _big bang_ en su mente, a medida que oía a Lancel hablar. No sabía cómo unir todos los puntos, pero lo cierto era que la investigación comenzaba a tomar peso y forma. No era una simple suposición. Definitivamente, allí, en esa familia, había ocurrido algo.

Sus ojos parecían trastornados, estaban grandes y sus pupilas dilatadas. No emitió comentario alguno hasta que el hombre dejó de hablar, y aun así, tardó un par de segundos.

―Sí… sí, claro… en los… ―pausó, aturdido―… los documentos ―se tomó el ceño y se lo frotó.

―Está cansado ―dijo el viejo―. Vaya a descansar. No se preocupe por los recursos, utilice lo que necesite y si hace falta, hágamelo saber.

De un momento a otro, como una señal divina, Levi se percató de un hecho en particular.

―Espera, Lancel ―Levi alzó una mano en alto, pidiendo tiempo―. ¿El colegio de Helen? ¿Por qué no hay ningún registro de ello en los informes de la desaparición? Nunca hemos tenido oportunidad de leer el informe de calificaciones y comportamiento de tu nieta. Eso podría ayudar.

Lancel se veía sorprendido.

―Bueno… nunca le tomamos mucha importancia, puesto que mi nieta siempre fue una alumna ejemplar. Se revisaron un par de expedientes que el colegio tenía en su poder, pero no fueron necesariamente reveladores.

―¿Dónde queda el colegio? ¿Cómo se llama? ―clamó Levi, dejándole en claro que en ese momento, no podía importarle nada más.

Lancel estaba atónito y confuso ante la repentina actitud del periodista.

―Se encuentra un poco más al norte de Orvud. Tendrá que tomar el tren, y luego llegará a un pueblo: Mitras. Es la única parada más cercana. Desde ahí, y para llegar al colegio, deberá esperar por un pequeño microbús que lo llevará de camino a otro pueblo más pequeño dónde se halla la institución, el pueblo Holst.

―¿Por qué tan lejos? ―musitó Levi, intentando comprender las indicaciones entregadas.

―Era un colegio de renombre, exclusivo; construido en las lejanías porque, precisamente, de ese modo evitaban que cualquier clase de persona se inscribiese en él; ya sabes, como Suecia solo poseía en aquel entonces un único sistema educativo… Ellos tenían un sistema de internado, Helen se quedaba allá durante la semana, volvía los viernes en la tarde y partía los domingos luego de almorzar. Solo quienes tuviesen los recursos para permitirse el acceso a la localidad, matriculaban a sus hijos allí, en _Fredrik Vilhelm Skolan_.

―Tal vez, sea bueno hacerle una visita ―sopesó Levi, unos segundos―. Creo que justo ahora necesito de tus recursos para el viaje…

―Le hago una transferencia de inmediato ―le respondió el hombre, restándole importancia.

.

.*.

.

No lo dudó ni un segundo. Al día siguiente, Levi armó una mochila y obligó a Mikasa Ackerman a hacerlo también. Y aunque Mikasa comprendía las razones de visitar el colegio, sentía una enorme inquietud de saber cómo lo harían para desenvolverse estando en el lugar.

―No debes preocuparte por el dinero. Lancel correrá con todos los gastos, me hizo una transferencia ―le comentó Levi, mientras se removía de un lado a otro, asegurándose de llevar lo justo y necesario.

Mikasa tenía su mochila de la suerte lista desde hacía tiempo ya. Se encontraba, ahora, sentada en el sillón, rodeando sus piernas que estaban recogidas.

―¿Y si se hace tarde? ―murmuró, mas Levi consiguió escucharla.

―Buscaremos una hostal o algo ―parecía más que convencido.

―¿Por qué no usas tu auto? ―preguntó hastiada.

―Porque es bastante lejos, y por ende iremos en tren ―dijo, colocándose la mochila.

―¿Tienes alguna referencia, siquiera, del lugar al que vas? ―protestó finalmente.

 _Rezongona,_ pensó Levi. Ella todo lo rezongaba.

―No, ni idea ―revisó la hora en su teléfono―. ¿Nos vamos?

.

.*.

.

El viaje en tren duró dos horas.

Mikasa no quiso ni imaginar cómo hubiese sido atravesar todo ese paisaje invernal en vehículo. El vidrio de su ventana se empañaba sin demora, aunque ella limpiase una proporción para husmear hacia fuera. Habían partido temprano en la mañana, a las diez, y ya iba siendo medio día cuando comenzaban a acercarse a la última estación en la que el tren realizaba su parada: el pueblo de Mitras.

El frío allí era descomunal. No obstante, no se equiparaba a la graduación en Klorva, por lo tanto, Mikasa seguía invicta tras enfrentar la baja de temperatura. Levi Ackerman no podía decir lo mismo: estaba pálido, encogido en su posición y sus labios comenzaban a tornarse rojizos.

Mikasa lo contempló con atención, sintiendo una ligera compasión al verlo tan vulnerable ante el frío. La elección de ropa que el hombre había hecho no había sido la más adecuada, pero ella mentiría si dijese que él no lucía realmente fascinante con sus jeans, su cazadora negra, la sudadera gris que llevaba dentro de esta y la gorra caída, oscura también. Se veía más joven, se veía atractivo, y tonto, temblando todo el tiempo.

Mikasa rebuscó entre sus pertenencias, y sacó de allí una bufanda de color rojo oscuro. Se la extendió a Levi con una expresión sincera en su rostro. Últimamente, buscaba la manera de no ser tan soez con él.

―Abrígate ―dijo simplemente.

Él la miró con pausa, esperando que ella dijese algo más. Al no obtener respuesta, cogió la prenda y se la envolvió en el cuello con torpeza, enrollándose, por poco, la cabeza completa.

Y al rato, volvió a temblar.

Mikasa rodó los ojos. No había forma de hacer que él no la distrajera. Aun cuando ella luchaba contra el vaho impregnado en la ventana, para concentrarse en el paisaje. Inevitablemente, su mirada se escabullía hacia el asiento delantero, donde el pobre individuo se estremecía a causa del hielo.

El sentimiento la estaba sometiendo. Sus acciones hablaban de todo cuánto ella callaba.

―Ven, siéntate aquí conmigo ―bufó.

Levi no lo dudó ni un solo segundo. Se puso de pie tan veloz como un rayo y se dejó caer al lado de Mikasa sin dejar de tiritar.

Mikasa lo observó unos segundos, y gruñó al darse cuenta de lo que le provocaba ver solo sus ojos, porque el resto de su cara era bufanda. Sus enormes pestañas se contraían cuando Levi cerraba los ojos con fuerza, y su ceño se hallaba fruncido, no por enojo, sino por malestar.

La joven acercó su mano hasta la de él, en un movimiento cauteloso y liviano. Tomó la mano de Levi, entrelazando sus dedos con los del hombre, y llevo está unión hacia su boca para bañarla de aire caliente. Levi suspiró, relajando el cuerpo.

Mas cuando notó que Mikasa estaba abrigada, le entregó una curiosa mirada de extrañeza.

―Fenómeno ―le dijo, y ella sonrió de medio lado.

―Retrasado ―musitó―. ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir así?

―Todo porque naciste en Rusia ―se quejó, jadeante.

Y era apenas audible, porque aún su boca permanecía tras la bufanda.

―Suecia no es muy diferente. Deberías saber ―siguió mofándose de él.

―Traigo una camiseta, un suéter, la sudadera y la cazadora ―dijo―. Y me estoy congelando de todos modos…

Mikasa volvió a hurgar entre sus cosas, ignorando las protestas de Levi, y sus miradas inquisitivas.

Sacó de su mochila, un pequeño termo.

―Traigo café aquí ―comentó―. Para que no te muevas a buscar comida. Ten.

La tapa del termo, que servía de taza a la vez, fue rellenada con un poco de la caliente bebida. Mikasa la sopló y bebió un poco. Tras comprobar que la temperatura era la adecuada, se la extendió a Levi, quien la aceptó a gusto y se la acabó rápidamente.

Así permanecieron durante el último trecho de viaje: bebiendo café, tomados de la mano, Mikasa cuidando de Levi, e incluso, le acomodó la bufanda para que no se le soltase. Cada cierto tiempo, le abrigaba las manos, frotándoselas, escondiéndolas dentro de su propia cazadora, o acunándolas en el hueco de su cuello. Al cabo de un rato, Levi consiguió abrigarse.

Pero el ambiente que Mikasa, sin querer, había forjado, ya era suficientemente tenso. La complicidad se entremezclaba con la humedad del aire, cerniéndose sobre ambos. Las miradas escurridizas confabularon para encantar el escenario, toda señal entre ellos hablaba de las sensaciones que se provocaban mutuamente.

Levi pensaba que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había sentido así; y, para comprenderlo mejor, recurrió a su lista de características que le atraían de Mikasa: la novedad y la vitalidad. Todo eso era una mezcla interesante, motivadora. La curiosidad lo arrastraba como las olas del mar, necesitaba conocer a fondo a esa condenada mujer, le gustaba tanto… era una mocosa para él, la llevaba por quince años… veinte y treinta y cinco, pero se le antojaba que eso solo conseguía hacer aun más exquisita la completa situación. No pensaba que él pudiese ser un asqueroso viejo verde, ¡qué horror! Tan solo se sentía atraído por ella, y sólo por ella.

Mikasa pensaba que ya no sabría cómo combatir la ambivalencia. Un momento quería alejarlo de ella y evitar que se diese de frente con su horrendo pasado, que inevitablemente él descubriese aquellas verdades que ella anhelaba esconder para siempre de la faz de la tierra. Al otro momento, quería desvestirlo y acabar con toda esa estupidez, con todo aquel recelo que la mantenía alejada de todo el mundo, siempre. Lo cierto es que no quería alejarse de él… le parecía innecesario. El no podía herirla de ningún modo, por el contrario, podría satisfacerla enormemente.

Pero su mayor temor era descubrir, al final, que Levi Ackerman no estaba haciendo más que aplicar sus técnicas de conquista para hacerla terminar, a ella, como una más de todas las absurdas mujeres que le enviaban correos al periodista, y que la misma Mikasa encontró en su historial cuando hizo su informe.

El terror más grande de Mikasa Ackerman, tan grande y tan negro que había adquirido dimensiones fóbicas, era que la gente se riera de sus sentimientos. Y de repente le pareció que tenía toda su autoestima, la que tanto trabajo le había costado levantar, por los suelos.

Alzó su mirada hacia Levi, y, esta vez, él no vio a la muñeca inerte que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Vio a una joven temerosa, a una joven cuyos ojos hablaban de una verdad que nunca dejarían aquellos labios que lo mantenían en constante espera.

Estaban a centímetros de besarse otra vez. Levi resguardaba sus manos en el calor del cuello de Mikasa.

―¿Te arrepientes de haberme besado? ―indagó.

Era la duda más genuina que podría tener jamás.

―Quizás ―susurró, luego frunciendo sus labios y bajando la mirada.

―¿Por qué lo hiciste, entonces?

―A veces hago las cosas… solo porque sí ―musitó, rozando los labios de Levi con los suyos―. Arnold, mi tutor, siempre me dijo: "análisis de consecuencias". Todo lo que hago tiene un resultado posterior, y, por lo tanto, debo mesurar mis acciones.

Aunque la temperatura de Levi se hubiese estabilizado, los labios de Mikasa seguían siendo más cálidos que los suyos. Los movimientos lentos y sencillos conformaron un beso que no prometía nada, pero que hablaba de aquella atracción inexplicable. La sensación blanda y tierna les obligaba a respirar con quietud, entregándose con pausa a un acto tan relajado.

Se separaron entre besos breves y suaves, hasta mirarse fijamente.

―¿Y esto lo mesuraste? ―quiso saber Levi.

―No ―respondió ella sin dudar, volviendo a aferrarse a su estoicismo particular.

Levi detestaba eso. ¿Por qué, luego de estar cerca de ella, lo único que conseguía era distanciarla?

―El tren se detuvo hace un par de minutos. Es hora de bajar ―fue lo último que ella dijo, antes de tomar sus cosas y ponerse de pie.

.

.*.

.

Mikasa Ackerman había sentido antaño la necesidad salvaje de asesinar a alguien. Aunque ahora solo era un mal recuerdo que prefería obviar. No obstante, el síntoma lóbrego la había visitado nuevamente tras oír a Levi Ackerman decirle: «no giré el dinero que me transfirió Lancel». Lo que significaba que se hallaban en un pueblo desolado sin efectivo para gastar.

―Es un pueblo, ¿esperabas encontrar algún local que admita tarjetas? ―espetó Mikasa.

―Estamos en un país desarrollado ―se defendió Levi.

―Desarrollado en sus sectores urbanizados ―Mikasa entrecerró los ojos―. Estamos en un pueblo que por poco bordea las líneas limítrofes del mapa. Aquí la gente pretende vivir como _Heidi_ todo el tiempo. ¿O acaso pensabas usar tu tarjeta del metro para pagar el microbús de camino al siguiente pueblo?

―Voy a ignorarte el resto del día ―resopló molesto. Se sentía lo suficientemente estúpido como para soportar que ella se lo recalcase una vez más.

―¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Tendremos que volver a Orvud.

―Ni lo menciones ―la encaró.

―¿Ideas? ―exigió ella.

Seguían estando en la estación de trenes, sin saber qué hacer.

―Tienes dinero que puedas prestarme. Te retransfiero luego ―indagó él.

―No traje dinero porque tú me dijiste que Lancel corría con los gastos.

―¡Señores! ―un guardia se les acercó de pronto.

Ambos voltearon a mirarle con incomodidad, como si su mera presencia allí fuese un disturbio tremendo. Mikasa, incluso, se alejó un par de pasos que retrocedió a la defensiva.

―Quiero pedirles disculpas por haber oído su conversación, pero me pareció oportuno indicarles que en el servicio de atención, al interior de la estación, pueden encontrar un cajero ―el hombre observó, durante unos segundos, la mirada ofendida de ambos, y suspiró, antes de retirarse―. De nada ―les dijo.

Una vez que el guardia se halló a distancia prudente, como para no oírlos, Levi celebró su victoria.

―País desarrollado ―le dijo a Mikasa.

Pero ella se mantuvo imperturbable como siempre. No había forma de irritarla con un comentario tan infantil.

.

.*.

.

Luego de preguntar e indagar sobre la formas de llegar a Holst, descubrieron que únicamente podrían embarcarse en un microbús que pasaba por la carretera principal un par de veces al día. Y un «par de veces» les hizo ver que su suerte lucía sombría, sin muchas esperanzas para las horas futuras.

Se quedaron esperando en un paradero construido con un par de palos de madera y unas latas a modo de tejado. Por los alrededores, podía divisarse abundante vegetación, cubierta de nieve, pero vegetación al fin y al cabo. Y, aparentemente, no había indicios de vida en las cercanías.

Solo les restaba esperar que, como un milagro, el microbús apareciese tarde o temprano.

Al menos, no estaba nevando. El cielo estaba completamente nublado, pero no había indicios de tormenta. El paisaje era un contraste de verdes y blanco bastante conmovedor. No obstante, al cabo de unos minutos, se volvió desesperante.

Levi Ackerman comenzó a congelarse de nuevo, y ni siquiera Mikasa pudo mofarse esta vez. Tanto tiempo siendo expuestos a la intemperie les jugó en contra, incluso a ella.

Por lo tanto, cuando oyeron al primer vehículo asomarse en aquel abismo vacío, sintieron que respiraban de verdad.

Era una camioneta vieja, una chatarra que resonaba como si fuese a romperse en cualquier momento. Cuando el vidrio bajó, la cabeza que se asomó a echarles un vistazo pertenecía a un hombre de mediana edad y de aspecto campestre.

―Voy a Holst ―les dijo, como dándoles un ofrecimiento.

―Vamos a Holst ―asintió Levi, desesperado―. El microbús no aparece.

―Ni aparecerá ―rio el hombre―. Suban esos traseros aquí arriba. Están perdiendo el tiempo.

Al subir a la camioneta, conocieron a Bill, un hombre que trabajaba en una empresa maderera del sector. Bill les comentó lo absurdo que era esperar por el microbús, cuando este no tenía ni un horario definido. Usualmente, trasladaba trabajadores agricultores que, según la temporada, se manejaban con distintas jornadas de trabajo.

―¿Y cómo se moviliza la gente aquí? ―Levi parecía asqueado.

―Vehículo particular ―dijo el hombre, como si fuese obvio.

―¿Conoce el _Fredrik Vilhelm Skolan?_ ―irrumpió Mikasa, de pronto.

Levi se había sentado en el lugar del copiloto, luego de que Mikasa rechazase la idea de que fuese atrás con ella.

La cabeza de la joven apreció entre los dos asientos, en dirección a Bill, como si lo juzgara con la mirada.

―Sí, claro ―comentó el hombre―. Pero está cerrado hace años ya. No sabría decir si aún es un colegio o una ruina.

Levi y Mikasa palidecieron aún más si se podía.

―Necesitamos recopilar un par de datos ―comentó Levi, el asunto era grave si las cosas eran como decía aquel sujeto. No tuvo otra opción más que ponerse serio y revelar parte de sus intenciones―. Estamos realizando una investigación privada, y si usted me dice que el colegio ha sido cerrado, créame que me derrumba el edificio desde los cimientos.

Bill analizó las palabras de Levi, y por un momento se arrepintió de haberlos subido a su camioneta. Pero no parecían ser una amenaza, aun cuando las palabras "investigación privada" se hacían intimidantes. Más bien se veían inquietos, preocupados, y su aspecto foráneo ―citadino―, dejaba en evidencia que era la primera vez que se aventuraban por esos territorios.

Decidió ayudarlos. Después de todo, él era un hombre de bien.

―Lo único que sé, y que puede servirles, es que cerca del colegio, en una villa de casonas antiguas, vive una de las profesoras que alguna vez realizó clases en ese colegio; la señora Peterson, Irina Peterson ―dijo el hombre, mientras se concentraba en el camino, porque les esperaba una curva cerrada.

―¿Podría dejarnos cerca de la casa de esta mujer? ―pidió Mikasa―. Por favor, es de suma importancia.

Aunque renuente en primera instancia, Bill terminó aceptando.

Los llevó por un sendero estrecho, rodeado de árboles, y que culminaba en una villa de casonas ostentosas, pero acogedoras a la vez, bastante separadas las unas de las otras. Y para su alivio, cerca de estas, se hallaba un pequeño negocio 24/7.

Bajaron de la camioneta casi con apuro, y dándole las gracias a Bill, se alejaron a trote liviano, para llegar pronto a la casa indicada con anterioridad por el hombre. Si Irina no estaba ahí, los cambios de planes serían drásticos, puesto que, de ser así, se encontrarían realmente perdidos. Su única opción era consultar en el pequeño negocio que se hallaba ahí, o de lo contrario, dirigirse a la carretera y esperar, con toda fe, que otro campesino de buen corazón les llevase de vuelta a la estación de trenes.

La casona frente a ellos era de ladrillos, con ventanales de cortinajes cremosos. Tenía un par de pequeños escalones en la entrada y una enorme puerta de madera barnizada, con vidrios a modo de ventanillas discretas. Tenía una cochera, chimenea, y un cómodo antejardín.

Llamaron al timbre en varias ocasiones, y tras esperar un par de minutos, una señora de avanzada edad, tanto como Lancel, apareció tras abrir la puerta. Era una mujer guapa para su edad, llevaba un peinado elegante y ropas de tonos claros. Tenía una mirada dulce y mejillas coloridas.

―¿Irina Peterson? ―preguntó Mikasa.

Levi no entendía por qué la joven estaba tan agitada. De pronto, se le vino la idea a la cabeza de que Mikasa estaba enormemente interesada en el caso, y no sabía decir por qué.

―Con ella ―habló la mujer, mirándolos a ambos con desconcierto.

―Mi nombre es Mikasa Ackerman, soy investigadora profesional, y asistente de Levi Ackerman ―indicó al periodista a su lado―, periodista y mente maestra detrás de la revista Millennium.

Levi aguantó la risa tras el cinismo de Mikasa.

―Ya veo ―los ojos de la mujer se abrieron aún más. Eran celestes y brillantes.

―Estamos investigando un caso. Necesitamos información sobre el _Fredrik Vilhelm Skolan_ ―fue directa, y Levi temió porque la anciana se fuese a espantar.

Mas solo esbozó una amarga expresión como si de pronto hubiese sido víctima de un intenso dolor estomacal. Pero, pese a todo, les permitió entrar en su hogar.

.*.

―¿Quieren acompañarme a almorzar? ―ofreció la anciana, mientras contemplaba con ternura, como sus dos invitados volteaban a verla con esperanza en el rostro.

Ella les sonrió.

―Disculpe. No hemos almorzado, y ha sido difícil llegar hasta aquí ―comentó Levi―. Si no es una molestia…

―No lo es ―dijo la mujer.

Y se aventuró rápidamente a la cocina para servirles comida.

Tras almorzar una exquisita porción de salmón con papas asadas y ensalada de invierno, se juntaron en la sala de estar a compartir un buen té. Y antes de llegar al punto exacto de su propósito de estar ahí, se tomaron unos minutos para conocer a la señora Irina. O al menos Levi, puesto que Mikasa fue un ente silencioso, pero se mantuvo atenta en todo momento.

―¿Vive sola aquí? ―averiguó Levi, tras notar el silencio sepulcral en la morada.

―No, vivo con mi hija, pero está de viaje y vuelve mañana ―contestó Irina.

―Ya veo.

―Y entonces, señor Levi Ackerman ―comenzó la mujer, dejando su taza en la mesa de centro―. Usted dirá. ¿De qué trata esta investigación que está haciendo? Y, ¿cómo me involucra?

Levi sabía que era asunto delicado, y que cada vez que pronunciaba el nombre de Helen, la gente solía gesticular muecas de molestia, de angustia, de dolor, de sorpresa, pero siempre removía algo en ellos; y nunca nada bueno, claramente.

Por ende, hizo una breve pausa para adaptarse al escenario y no ser violento con su respuesta. Mas al instante siguiente, se dio cuenta de que era imposible hablar de eso sin incomodar a los demás.

Fue sincero. Era todo lo que podía hacer.

―Estoy realizando una investigación sobre Helen Lindberg ―dijo sin más.

La expresión de Irina, por el contrario, y siendo la antonimia de todo lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver, fue una dulce sonrisa.

―Helen ―dijo con añoranza―. Una persona maravillosa.

―¿La conoció? ―musitó Levi, perplejo.

―Le hice clases ―asintió―. Es una pena todo lo que ocurrió.

―¿Qué ocurrió? ―preguntó Mikasa, hablando por primera vez en todo ese tiempo.

―La desaparición, claro está ―dijo la mujer―. Es por eso que están aquí, ¿no?

―¿Qué es lo que usted sabe de Helen? ―esta vez, Levi fue más directo.

Irina les contó todo lo que sabía.

Les dijo que Helen Lindberg llegó a estudiar su período de secundaria al _Fredrik Vilhelm Skolan._ Tenía, en aquel entonces, catorce años. Era una chiquilla normal, risueña y muy responsable. Tenía buenas calificaciones, destacaba en todo, solía participar de todos los talleres extracurriculares, y había hecho diversas amigas, incluso de otras clases. También disfrutaba de estar en el internado, hasta podía vérsele ayudando en las labores de aseo y de cocina si tenía tiempo libre.

Era muy vanidosa y siempre llevaba un espejo de bolsillo, para arreglarse el cabello. Era muy atractiva, y muchos de sus compañeros quisieron cortejarla, pero ella no estaba interesada en ninguno.

Parecía como si su único interés en la vida fuese ser feliz.

Al menos hasta que vino el cambio, y luego ocurrió lo peor.

―¿Lo peor? ―Levi no lograba salir de su estupor.

―Claro, la desaparición y todo eso ―comentó Irina, volviéndose más triste y preocupada tras avanzar su relato―: Un día, todo dejó de ser igual. Helen ya no era la misma. Se fue durante una temporada de vacaciones, supongo que a casa de su abuelo Lancel. Cuando volvió, era otra persona. Ya no reía, ya no tenía ánimos, su rostro ya no relucía.

―¿Y eso fue… en?... ―inquirió Levi.

―Diría que en el año 1994, en ese entonces, Helen tenía catorce. Fue cuando terminó ese año. Para el año 1995, la muchacha era un alma en pena por los pasillos del edificio. Dejó de rendir en sus asignaturas, se volvió retraída, no confiaba en nadie, incluso, se alejó de muchas de sus amigas. En diversas ocasiones, me acerqué a ella para ver si podía conseguir algo, ayudarla en lo que pudiese, pero no me lo permitió. Fingió en todo momento encontrarse bien. Al año siguiente, cuando Helen cumplió dieciséis, ocurrió la tragedia.

―¿Por qué cerraron el colegio? ―quiso saber Mikasa, aún cuando ya suponía la respuesta.

Irina suspiró, agotada.

―Luego del asunto con Helen, se realizaron intensas investigaciones a la institución. Se culpó a la misma de falta de preocupación; Helen debió recibir ayuda de una psicopedagoga, o debió hacérsele un seguimiento. El caso provocó que las matrículas disminuyesen año tras año. Y como era un colegio pequeño y reservado para unos pocos, quebró un par de años más tarde. El estado decidió que no valía la pena seguir sustentándolo, sobre todo por su lejanía, entre otras cosas más complejas que nos aíslan del asunto.

―¿Existe alguna posibilidad de visitar el colegio? ―Levi parecía ansioso.

Mikasa volteó a verlo sin entender sus intenciones.

―¿Visitar el colegio? Bueno, es una ruina abandonada. Y por la lejanía del lugar, es difícil que le utilicen con otros fines. De seguro se conserva del mismo modo desde cuando lo cerraron. Pero, ¿qué podrían buscar allí?

―La hoja de vida de Helen ―espetó Levi, masajeándose la barbilla, mientras miraba a un punto fijo, sumiéndose en un estado de suprema concentración―. Los libros de clases, guías, apuntes, trabajos, lo que sea. Todo nos sirve en este momento.

―¿Y Denis Semiónov? ―exclamó Mikasa, dirigiéndose a Irina―. Él daba charlas de emprendimiento en el colegio.

―Sí ―asintió la anciana―. Denis fue un ex alumno de ese colegio también.

Levi y Mikasa clavaron su mirada en Irina al mismo tiempo. Un escalofrío despiadado recorrió la médula de la mujer.

El problema en todo aquello radicó en que el colegio quedaba lejos, y para poder visitarlo necesitaban tiempo. Anochecería y les sería muy dificultoso volver. Sobre todo, porque no estaban familiarizados con el lugar. No obstante, Mikasa objetó al respecto, señalando que ella tenía facilidad para recordar pasos, lugares, caminos, indicaciones. No sería complejo, si tan solo la mujer le proveía de un buen par de linternas.

―Preferiría que pasaran la noche aquí, el clima no los dejará avanzar. Es mejor que vayan mañana temprano. No tengo ningún problema con ello. Puedo prestarles la habitación de visitas ―fue amable―. Eso, claro, si no tienen problemas para compartir la cama.

Mikasa suspiró hastiada.

Levi volteó a verla con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro.

.*.

El cuarto era cómodo. No era excesivamente espacioso, pero los muebles se hallaban bien distribuidos. Estaba equipado con un armario, una cama de dos plazas, burós a cada lado de esta y un baño personal. Tenía grandes ventanales, y para su suerte, uno de ellos entregaba una buena panorámica del negocio 24/7. Si abría o cerraba, lo sabrían. Además, sobre una cómoda pequeña que parecía olvidada en un rincón, habían dejado un pequeño aparato para escuchar música.

Mikasa se sentó en el borde de la cama, mientras contemplaba todo a su alrededor. De sus manos pendía su mochila, que, posteriormente, acomodó sobre uno de los burós. Dormiría en ese lado de la cama. Lo había decidido.

Levi, por su parte, se dedicó buscar señal en su teléfono. No tenía, y la situación le parecía preocupante. Si lo pensaba bien, hasta ahora, el viaje había sido nefasto. Sobre todo, porque se sentía cansado. Últimamente, ni él ni Mikasa habían dormido bien, ni mucho menos para haber hecho un viaje de tal envergadura. Calculó sus opciones, no tenía ninguna excepto descansar. La travesía lo ameritaba. Tenía frío y sueño, y Mikasa, aunque lo negase, parecía estar igual.

Irina golpeó la puerta inesperadamente. E ingresó tras el permiso concedido por Levi.

―Jóvenes ―la anciana cargaba toallas en sus brazos―. Toallas limpias por si quieren tomar un baño. Les recomiendo que sea antes de las siete de la tarde, o las cañerías se congelarán… ya saben. En las ciudades suecas suele pasar también, ¿no?

―Así es ―asintió Levi―. Gracias. Muchas gracias por la hospitalidad.

―Han venido desde muy lejos. Y casi siempre estoy sola, no es molestia para mí.

―De todos modos, puedo pagar el cuarto como si fuese una hostal ―ofreció Levi.

―¿Cómo haría algo así? No pierda la calma ―Irina negó repetidas veces―. Tome un baño y descanse. Si necesitan algo, estaré en mi despacho terminando un par de mosaicos.

Cuando la mujer se retiró, el silencio reinó de nuevo en el cuarto.

Levi no dijo nada. Tomó una toalla, y se movió en dirección al baño. Seguiría fielmente el consejo de Irina. Su cuerpo estaba pasándole factura, y no iba a cuestionar sus exigencias.

Respecto a Mikasa… No habían conversado nada. Lo sucedido en el tren había sido incluso más revelador que lo ocurrido en la tina. Fue el vestigio de la verdad; algo pasaba entre ellos. Y a pesar de que Levi se sentía ser arrastrado por una fuerza desconocida que lo instaba a querer pararse frente a ella y decirle todo lo que pensaba sin límites, al momento recuperaba su cordura y recordaba que ella no era cualquier persona. Que el más mínimo esbozo de contacto era el potenciador de su alejamiento, como si la catapultara cada vez que le demostraba afecto.

Llegó a preguntarse: qué significado tendría el afecto para ella. Pero la respuesta, aún en sus pensamientos, era nula.

Silente como era, resultaba una escollo poder averiguarlo.

Con un suspiro cansino, Levi cerró la puerta del baño y se dedicó a ducharse.

Mikasa se quedó viendo la puerta, tras oírla cerrarse. Estaba confundida. Y aquello no era bueno.

Debido a las inconsistencias que había sufrido durante su vida, se había adaptado a un estilo de vida en el que ella era dueña de todo. Dejarse llevar era un concepto que no figuraba en su registro, y odiaba enormemente que sus decisiones se encontrasen en desequilibrio. Porque le gustaba sentirse segura, le gustaba rebatir por medio de acciones y evidencia empírica, todos aquellos informes psicológicos que clamaban en su contra.

Ella no era ninguna retrasada, ni una incompetente mental. Podía hacerse cargo de sí misma sin problemas.

Pero no cuando estaba cerca de Levi Ackerman.

Tal vez, el consentimiento no fuese un buen aliado suyo. La aletargaba y la mantenía así; perdida en sensaciones nuevas y adictivas.

Se quitó sus zapatillas y dejó su cazadora tendida sobre su bolso. Se acomodó en la cama, satisfactoriamente mullida, por suerte, y se dejó ir. No solía precisar de largas horas de sueño, pero ahora se hacía más que necesario, sobre todo cuando su mente era una motor trabajando a toda velocidad, entre las verdades de Helen Lindberg y los labios de Levi Ackerman

.*.

No obstante, el caos no tardó en desatarse. Demasiado tiempo halando de la cuerda, como para no soltarse.

Mikasa durmió durante una considerable cantidad de tiempo, si juzgaba a partir de la oscuridad de cuarto. Había anochecido, o tal vez había entrado el ocaso, no podría decirlo con precisión. Con una mano, rebuscó su teléfono móvil en el buró y constató la hora: 20.01.

Definitivamente, la visita al colegio debería ser postergada para el día siguiente.

Cuando Mikasa decidió levantarse para buscar a Levi, un peso le impidió moverse. Bajó la mirada hacia su cintura para encontrarse con el blanco y fuerte brazo del periodista, rodeándola, aferrándose a ella como si fuese un salvavidas en medio del mar. Y ante tan funesta escena, giró para ver por sobre su hombro, con las intenciones de exigir una explicación decente.

Pero Levi estaba dormido.

Y para colmo, sufriendo a causa del frío para variar.

Se había duchado, tenía el cabello un tanto húmedo aún, y temblaba, acercándose a Mikasa cada vez más, hasta que ella temió que la botase de la cama. No podía seguir así.

Le cogió el brazo para quitárselo de encima. Su idea era removerlo y conseguir acostarlo bajo las frazadas. Era la única forma de hacer que se abrigase y concibiese un sueño reparador. De momento, estaba allí, encogido y vulnerable ante el invierno. El clima de Trost, al parecer, se había hecho costumbre para él.

No obstante, cuando Mikasa intentó moverlo, Levi protestó, gruñendo y apretándola aún más.

―Déjame respirar ―le regañó ella.

―Abrígame, tengo frío ―musitó, somnoliento―. Mucho… frío…

Esa debilidad suya… desataba las amarras de Mikasa, desanudaba su cordura. Tan sencillas palabras se convirtieron es una cosquilla viajera que, progresivamente, despertó instintos olvidados en la joven.

Mikasa pensó en sus límites: ¿existía una frontera que ella no quisiera atravesar? ¿Existían límites si quiera para ella? El análisis de consecuencias del que le había hablado Arnold, cuando ella no era más que una adolescente, hacía referencia a su conducta incalificable en aquel entonces, y como consejo, hacía alusión a las situaciones complejas de la vida.

Entablar cualquier tipo de relación no debía encontrarse en esa misma categoría. El asunto era simple: si a ella le gustaba alguien, se le acercaba sin miramientos y satisfacía sus deseos.

¿Por qué con Levi era distinto? ¿Qué tenía él que la hacía botar de un lado a otro producto de la incertidumbre, permitiéndose caer en ese juego absurdo de insultarse y desearse a la vez?

Carecía de todo sentido. Era una adulta, dueña de su vida, dueña de su consciencia, y por ende, dueña de sus deseos.

Se acomodó en la cama, con movimientos ondeantes y felinos. Quería que Levi Ackerman despertase, pero conocía una buena técnica para despertarlo y dejarlo a gusto. Siguió removiéndose, apegando su espalda al abdomen del hombre, a medida que descendía suavemente, para alienarse contra su cadera.

Abandonó toda hesitación y cuestionamiento que pudiese venirse a su mente. Y se recordó que a veces ella solo hacía las cosas porque sí, porque se le antojaban, y punto.

Su cadera encontró el hueco en el regazo de Levi, y hacerlo fue celebrar la primera victoria. Entonces, siguió _acomodándose,_ encontrando el punto exacto que detonaría el despertar del hombre a sus espaldas. El hombre que, poco a poco, comenzaba a percatarse de la inusual inquietud de Mikasa contra su cuerpo.

Cuando Levi abrió sus ojos por completo, fue testigo del roce descarado que Mikasa mantenía sobre su bragadura, y la sola imagen de sus propias manos delineando la cintura de la joven, hasta posarla en su cadera para incitarla a moverse más, encendieron los censores de su anatomía con una rapidez trepidante.

―Dios…―jadeó, mientras su mente atacaba cabos para aterrizar pronto y no perderse del deleite―. Mikasa, ¿qué estás…?

―Tenías frío ―susurró, cándida y tentadora―. Hay técnicas y técnicas para pasar el frío.

―Tú y tus técnicas ―resopló Levi, tras haberla tomado y volteado en la cama con violenta velocidad, dejándola boca abajo―. Tú y tus técnicas ―repitió, clavándole los dedos en la espalda, mientras masajeaba toda la zona, y su cadera estocaba las nalgas de la joven debajo de él.

Mikasa soltó un largo suspiro sonoro.

―Levi ―jadeó, cuando sintió la boca presurosa estrellarse contra su nuca.

La humedad de la saliva que dejaba cada beso se enfriaba cuando los labios se alejaban de su piel, y la brisa ambiental estremecía sus sentidos ante el cambio de temperatura. No obstante, los besos no tardaban en llegar, supliendo la carencia con abrasadora pasión.

Levi acabó recostando su cuerpo sobre el de Mikasa. Tironeó del suéter de la joven para arremangarlo hasta arriba y quitárselo, para dejarla solo con el sujetador. Y ella cooperó de forma brillante, cuando la prenda salió expedida sin contemplación.

El hombre arrastró besos por su columna, lamiendo desde la zona lumbar hasta la nuca, provocando una fuerte corriente en el cuerpo de Mikasa, que sentía los efectos en los muslos, en el estómago, en su pecho. Las cosquillas ardientes no tardaron en aparecer… y sabía que esto era algo que solo él podía conseguir.

No recordaba haber experimentado aquel grado de excitación. Recordó la última vez que estuvo con Raven y lo sencillo que había sido, como si el sexo fuese una práctica tan simple como comer o dormir. Empero, ahora, sentía que podría correrse únicamente con los besos que Levi no dejaba de repartir en su columna, porque no eran en la espalda, sino específicamente en su médula, encendiéndola precisamente en el punto exacto.

―Levanta tu cadera ―su voz áspera resonó en su oído de forma vigorosa.

Y ella le obedeció, porque aquellas eran órdenes que cumpliría aunque no se las pidiesen.

El vaivén entonces se volvió más intenso, más complejo. La erección de Levi era evidente, y él lo hacía más notorio cuando se hundía con fuerza sobre sus glúteos aún cubiertos por sus pantalones negros.

Las manos ansiosas se aventuraron a palpar su estómago hasta bajar y atraparla de los muslos, apretujándolos ávidamente, mientras los jadeos de Levi escapaban, imposibles de silenciarlos ya.

«A la mierda», pensó Mikasa. «Todo, a la mierda».

Se giró en un dos por tres, y se posicionó a horcajadas sobre Levi, quién la tomó de las caderas para sentarla sobre su bulto. Desde su posición, Mikasa se las arregló para quitarle la camiseta que se había puesto y dejarlo por completo a su merced.

Lucía espléndido bajo su cuerpo. Era fuego hecho carne y huesos. Era carne hecha perfección.

Se inclinó hacia él; sus labios divagaron un momento sobre la boca ajena, tal vez, a modo de extender el disfrute de lo que estaban haciendo. La mano tibia y suave de Mikasa halló su lugar en el cuello de Levi, y finalmente, lo besó, abriendo la boca con ímpetu. Y él le respondió, entregándose de la misma manera, haciendo eco de los movimientos de la joven, regalándole su lengua cálida, y ella concibió este regalo como el mejor ofrecimiento que podía recibir jamás.

La rodeó por la cintura, tomándola con una facilidad increíble, como si ella fuese aire. La tumbó en la cama, aplastándola, a medida que la besaba con desesperación, hundiéndola sin mesura contra el colchón, e incrustando su cadera entre las piernas de la joven. Y se trastornaba al pensar que pronto no habría pantalones haciendo obstáculo.

Sentía su carne caliente rozar la tela, y, asimismo, percibía el calor emanar de ella.

Mikasa se sentía agónica, muriendo por la falta de oxígeno, pero en aquel momento creía que no había forma más digna de morir. El calor extremo que expedía Levi calcinaba su cuerpo, y le hacía cuestionarse cómo era posible que aquella flama viviente fuese así de vulnerable ante el frío. Quizás, por lo mismo.

Él era un tipo de calor vicioso.

Mikasa sentía como el roce en su entrepierna ardía y consolaba en la misma medida. El movimiento depravado que aún mantenía Levi la hacía tomar consciencia de su propia humedad. No había mucha distancia entre su momento actual y el acto mismo. ¿Qué estaban esperando?

Mikasa hundió las manos bajo el pantalón de Levi para sostenerle las nalgas y a la vez, deslizarle la prenda hacia abajo, y quitársela. Sentía ahora la erección contra su abdomen, mientras Levi se inclinaba hacia ella para besarla nuevamente.

A ciegas, Mikasa tocó todo a su alcance. Y no pudo evitar gemir tras encontrarse con la suave longitud de…

―¡Señor Levi Ackerman! ―Irina llamó a la puerta, dando ligeros golpes―. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

El impacto fue avasallador.

Mikasa se quedó en su posición, mirando hacia la puerta con una máxima expresión de horror, mientras sus manos empuñadas se hallaban a la altura de su pecho cubierto por el sujetador que estaba bastante desfigurado ya. Levi, sobre ella, intentaba recuperar el aliento, boqueando silenciosamente, mientras buscaba la manera de arreglar el asunto.

En un rápido movimiento, consiguió ponerse el pantalón de nuevo, y Mikasa lamentó no haber visto nada.

―¿Señor Ackerman? ¿Puedo pasar? ―llamó la mujer, nuevamente.

Exasperado, Levi examinó el bulto en sus pantalones. Tomó su erección y la movió en varias direcciones intentando acomodarla, pero fue imposible de ocultar. Mikasa lo observó, incrédula, sin poder creer la estupidez que acababa de presenciar, y le propinó un suave golpe en el brazo.

―Vete al baño, yo le abro ―le susurró sigilosa, mientras buscaba su suéter con la mirada.

Levi obedeció, escabulléndose como un ratón escurridizo.

Y Mikasa se vistió lo mejor que le fue posible, para evadir preguntas capciosas.

Abrió la puerta, fingiendo una mirada inocente y preocupación.

―Señora Irina ―dijo, mas aun con su voz tirante de siempre.

―Oh, señorita Mikasa ―sonrió Irina―. Perdone mis molestias.

―No se preocupe, no ha molestado en lo absoluto ―mintió, intentando por todos los medios, relajar la ira asesina que comenzaba a hacer efervescencia en sus venas.

―¿Se siente bien? ―preguntó, con el ceño fruncido ante la aparente agitación de la joven.

Irina intentó acercar su mano al rostro de Mikasa para tomarle la temperatura, pero la joven retrocedió abruptamente. Irina era dulce, pero Mikasa Ackerman no permitía el contacto a desconocidos.

―¿Qué quiere decir? ―se desentendió.

―Su rostro está muy enrojecido y sus ojos húmedos ―mencionó la anciana―. ¿Tiene fiebre? Si es así, no dude en decírmelo, tengo medicinas…

―Estoy bien, debe ser porque me quedé dormida. ¿Qué necesita? ―fue al grano.

―Oh, quería avisarles que hay cena, por si quieren comer ―ofreció, sin dejar de lado en ningún momento su carisma veterano―. Lamento haber interrumpido su sueño.

―No es nada. Le acompañaremos en la cena, apenas mi compañero termine de ducharse ―quiso salvar el funesto cuadro.

―¿Con agua fría? La cañería debe estar congelada ya ―advirtió.

 _Mierda._

―Sí ―masculló Mikasa, al darse cuenta de ese detalle―. Con agua fría.

―Oh ―musitó, la anciana, mostrándose confundida.

Pero la inocencia de Irina no le permitió constatar que había arruinado el mejor encuentro del año; uno que fue inmensamente difícil, y completamente esperado. Mas como todas las cosas que ocurrían con Mikasa, si no era en el momento, no sería, entonces, sino hasta nuevo aviso.

Cuando Irina se retiró, y Mikasa volvió hacia la cama, Levi la atisbaba desde el marco de la puerta del baño. Aún tenían unos minutos, podían continuar. Pero ella le dejó en claro con la más fría mirada que la acción terminaba ahí.

―Ponte zapatos y un suéter. Vamos a cenar.

No era que Levi hubiese esperado algo distinto; ahí estaba de nuevo: el alejamiento. Era triste, desalentador.

Durante la cena, Levi no dejó de mirar a Mikasa en ningún momento. Ya había degustado una muestra de lo que le esperaba; había sido delirante. La necesidad ahora sería casi imposible de controlar. Pero su única duda era: ¿cuánto más debía aguardar nuevamente por ella?


End file.
